A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Sakura Bontecou Kobayashi
Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds? Shakespeare: You have my utmost respect.
1. The starting day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything...sadly._

_Ginny is much more hyper here than in the books and movies, just so you know. :P_  
_Dedicated to Enoraa. :))) Thanks!_

* * *

_A Midsummer Nights Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed never to fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

1. The starting day

"Mione! Mione!" Ginny screeched, bursting into the girl's common room and sat down on Hermione's bed. The brown-haired girl looked up from her book.

"Yes?"

"You'll-never-ever-guess-what-happened-never-ever-ever-believe-me,-you'll-never-ever-guess what's-happened! Guess what?"

"Um...you've put your shirt on backwards?"

Ginny looked at her confusingly. "What?" She asked, and looked down at her shirt. "Oh." She shrugged. "Oh, well, that's not it. I've suggested William Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' as the school play for our Muggle Studies class and Professor Harrin just said that we will perform the play for the end this year!"

"And you're excited about this because...?"

"Well, I thought you've always liked Shakespeare."

"Oh."

"So? What are you thinking?"

Hermione set her book down and straightened on her bed, biting her lip slightly, thinking. "Well, I've always liked acting, too..."

"Okay? Audition for a role then!"

Hermione looked at her best-friend warily. "I don't know...I'm not an expert or anything."

"Come on, Mione, no one expects you to be. You'll just have to practice."

"Why do you suggest me?"

"I don't know, because you know the most about Muggles? This play should be easy for you."

"Shouldn't it be a pair audition?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be. I'll just let my brother audition with you if you want."

"Ron and I are over a month ago, I'm not expecting him to audition with me."

"Okay then...That won't stop you from auditioning though, right? I mean, come on, I would love it if you would play Hermia...Whoever she is."

"She was a very beautiful woman of Athens, who was in love with a man named Lysander, but got displeased when her father wished that she would marry Demetrius, another person."

"See? Look at how much you know." Hermione made a face. "Come on, Hermione, just try? You've been studying too much; you really need to get your mind off your studies for a while."

Hermione bit her lip again, thinking it over in her mind. After a while, she agreed, and Ginny gave her a hug before dragging her out and to the theatre. (there probably isn't one, but I don't care. :P)

They passed Harry and Ron, who had just gotten out from the library, and waved to them; Hermione barely caught the confused look on their faces as they watched them run away.

When they finally stopped, Hermione bent down on her knees to catch her breath, although Ginny seemed to be okay. "Hi, Proffessor Harrin, Hermione would like to audition for the role, Hermia."

"Gin-Ginny, not yet–" Hermione panted, but was cut off.

"Hermione says she wants to get the role quick." Hermione gave her a look.

The grey-haired lady stood up from her seat and tilted her glasses so they were on the bridge of her nose. She seemed to study Hermione for a while, even though she knew the young lady very well, and gave her an approving nod. "In a hurry, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione finally caught her breath and nodded slightly, gulping as she wiped some sweat off her face. "Yes, I guess, since Ginny dragged me all the way here."

The teacher just smiled. "Alright then, come over this afternoon after class, there are actually quite a few people who want that role as well." Ginny frowned.

"Really?"

"Don't worry, it's the skills that matter, not who auditions first." With a wink, she returned to her work, and Hermione practically dragged Ginny out of the room.

"It's okay Ginny, I'll just audition." Hermione said.

"I was so looking forward for you to get the role. That way you could show off your acting skills."

"How do you know about my acting?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought that after so many years of knowing you, you'd be good. I mean, come on, you've acted plenty of times in the past six and a half years."

"True." Hermione agreed, and Ginny continued whining all the way back.

As they entered the Gryffindor common room, they came across Harry and Ron, who were sitting by the fire, obviously talking about them.

"What were you guys up to?" Ron asked, his red eye-brow arching up as he studied them.

"Just a play that Hermione's auditioning for." Ginny said. "We're having a Shakespeare play this year."

"Shakespeare? What's that?"

"It's a him, stupid."

"Hey!"

"So, did you get the role?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. The actual audition is this afternoon."

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Ron asked her.

"None of your nosy business." Ginny said, giving him a look. Then she thought for a while and shrugged. "But I'll just tell you; Hermione's putting too much effort on her books, she thought that she could just get her minds off of it for a while."

"Hey, you're the one who said that." Hermione mumbled.

"Who cares?"

"Shouldn't it be a pair audition?" Harry asked. "It's usually a pair when it comes to plays for the two main characters."

"It doesn't have to be, Professor Harrin will just pick partners for the soloist." Ginny said. "She told me earlier."

"So what's the play gonna be about?" Ron asked, not sounding too concerned, though.

"A story about Hermia and Lysander from 'A Midsummer Night's dream'."

"Who's tha–"

"They were Athenian lovers. According to Hermione, Hermia was suppose to marry this other man called Demetrius but she was in love with Lysander. it's complicated; it's more of a comedy, though."

"So, Hermione's gonna marry two people?"

"Shut it."

"Well, is she?"

"None of your business." Ginny snapped for the last time. "Anyway, let's go, Mione, ignore this ignorant brother of mine."

"Hey!"

"Bye sweetie!" Ginny waved to Harry and pulled Hermione up the stairs. She looked quite amused.

Ron sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Harry spotted it and smirked. "What? Scared that she would be kissing someone in the play?"

"What? Will she?" Ron practically yelled, making everyone look at him.

"Relax, it's a play. Nothing serious." Harry said, placing a hand on the red-head's shoulder. "I think." He later added.

Ron groaned.

"Stupid sister."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bloody hell..." Ginny mumbled, and stared wide-eyed at the line in front of her and Hermione. There were at least 40 people there, including some with partners, and right now there are two people on stage acting some parts where they...well, fainted. Not much of a talent there by just being unconscious the whole time...

"Next!" Professor Harrin yelled impatiently, obviously displeased.

"This is gonna take forever!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione was surprised that she wasn't actually whining. "Maybe I should use a spell to hex these people and make them fall asleep–"

"Ginny, no evil plans, please." Hermione said, making a face. "Bloody, I think you're turning into Voldemort."

"Am not!" Ginny retorted. "But...Professor Snape is possible..."

"Professor Snape does not plan evil schemes."

"In my mind he does."

Hermione paused at that comment, but just shrugged a second later.

"Next!"

"Come on, 'Mione, this is gonna take forever! I'll just do a simple hex..."

"No, Ginny, no hexes. You might get yourself suspended! And besides, it was your idea to come here in the first place."

"Don't reason with me, 'Mione." Ginny said quietly, not in a really friendly way.

"Next!"

_37 minutes later..._

"Finally!" Ginny yelled, pushing Hermione on stage. "Go! Go!"

"Hermione Granger?" Professor Harrin said, tilting her glasses. "No partner?"

"No ma'am," Hermione said, "uh, couldn't find one."

A pause. "Okay then, have Mr. Finlen audition with you." She gestured a Hufflepuff boy up the stage who had short black hair and a chubby body. He looked sweet...but dumb. "And act this part, I just want to see how well your acting is right now." With that, two scrolls flew up in their hands.

Hermione looked over it a bit, and immediately memorized all the lines. She looked up and saw that the boy beside her is still reading it...even though he only has 3 lines while she has 9. It was a very short scene, about a princess named Seariel who was standing at a balcony while a prince, Char, came to see her. Apparently, she loves him and was the one who called him there, but the prince didn't know it. Hermione just thought it was dumb, especially the lines. She wondered which idiot wrote it.

"Okay." Finlen said, and looked at Hermione while smiling, his small eyes barely visible when he grinned. "After this, I'm going to get some cheese!" Hermione stared. Okay...

_Seariel/Hermione: -stares dreamily into thin air while Prince Char comes near her-_  
_Char/Finlen: How are you, my princess? -bows, but was too fat and toppled over. Seariel sighed while he tries to get up-_  
_Seariel/Hermione: Oh look at me, standing here all alone, with no one around. I'm in the world by myself, with no one by my side. I feel so lonely, and so, so sad._  
_Char/Finlen: -finally gets up, and stares at her for a few seconds- Are you lonely?_  
_Seariel/Hermione: -turns around and smiles at him sweetly, almost sickly- I just said that, you idiot._

"Cut!" Professor Harrin yelled, while a few girls offstage giggled. Some even laughed. Hermione sighed. "Mr. Finlen, you are disqualified."

"But-but...my best friend says that, if I don't get the part, he won't give me cheese!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Disqualified. What part of that word don't you get?"

The boy hurries of the stage.

"Does...that mean I get the part?" Hermione asked hopefully. Through the corner of her eyes, she sees Ginny jumping slightly.

The teacher smiles. "It's possible. Now all I need to do is get you a partner."

"So, um, yes then?"

The professor's smile widens. "I guess so. But that is...only if I find the right prince charming."

Hermione beams at her. "Thank you, Professor." And jumps off the stage.

"You got the part!" Ginny squeaked happily while giving Hermione a hug.

"But yeah, only if she finds another good actor to be my partner who doesn't have a collaborator already."

"I wonder who it'll be. Hope it's not a Slytherin, there's quite a few of them here."

"I completely agree." Hermione said, nodding. "Okay then, now that that's done...let's go and eat some cupcakes!"

And with that...the two left off to the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione looked anxiously around her as she sat at her table during dinner. Everyone was there, and Professor Harrin is coming onstage to announce the roles. She was nervous, not to mention excited, but she was crossing her fingers the whole day, hoping that if she got the part, her partner wouldn't be a Slytherin.

Actually, after that thought...maybe a Slytherin wouldn't be _that_ horrible...

Yeah, guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad.

"I will now be announcing the roles for our play this year. Don't come whining to me if you didn't get the part you wanted, it was all depended on you." A small pause. "And my cat." Everyone exchanged confused looks. "But anyway, on we go." She looked at some papers in her hands. "The role for Theseus: Jerry Trimrode." A few people in the Ravenclaw table cheered. "Hippolyta: Nima Sweetken." A cheer from the Hufflepuff table.

"...Hermia: Hermione Granger." The whole table cheered for her as she beamed, almost a little embarrassed. Okay, so yeah, anyone could be her partner. I mean, Professor Harrin is good at picking people right? How bad could it be?

"And Lysander: Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's smile drops.

Okay...that's _bad_...

* * *

_I know, short, but I'm really bad at writing long chapters. Ha ha. Sorry. I will try my best!_


	2. The frustrating day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything....sadly._

_I know that "A midsummer night's dream" isn't really focused on Hermia and Lysander/Helena and Demetrius, I just want to make things more simple. Hope you guys are okay with that. :) I will be changing a few scenes from the original script, so if you don't remember them that's why._

_And wow! 7 reviews already!!! Thank you SweetTears19, temarigirl116, Enoraa, missygrace101, Niry Kacille, Ita-kun89 and Cle de Demoiselle!!! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Hope you'll like it. :)_

_

* * *

_

_A Midsummer Nights Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed never to fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

2. **The Frustrated day**

"I can't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching her head as she walked around and screamed. "Malfoy? My partner?! You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Relax, Mione." Ginny said, setting her hands on her best-friend's shoulder. "I thought you told me that you'd be fine with whoever it was!"

"I was _kidding_!" The brunette exclaimed. "Well, I wasn't really, I kinda meant it before I knew it was him, but... Yes! I was kidding! This is all your fault Ginny!"

"My fault?! How is it my fault? I mean, yeah, I gave you the idea, but you agreed to it!"

"You were begging me! How can I not agree?!"

"Guys! Guys!" Harry yelled from beside them, him and Ron were completely ignored. "Would you calm down?"

"HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN!?" Both girls yelled in reunion, Ron had to cover his ears.

"Blimey, you're bursting my eardrums!" He whined.

"I'm still blaming you, Ginny." Hermione grumbled, glaring at said girl. "It's you're fault I'm in this mess. Now I can't back down!"

"Oi, mudblood, this is the library, not a zoo!" Hermione glared at that voice.

"None of your business, ferret." She said, turning around to face a quite-smug Draco. "At least I know how to think properly."

"At least _I_ know how to _not_ get a detention!"

"At least I know how to _pay_ attention!!"

"At least I know how to pay attention when I'm _supposed_ to!!!"

"Granger, Malfoy, zip it!" Professor Pince yelled, shutting both people up. Though, it didn't stop them from glaring.

"I hate you." Hermione grumbled.

"The feeling's mutual."

Then both people turned away from each other and Draco stalked away.

"What are you so fed up for, anyway?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. "It's just a play."

"It's not _just_ a play! It's romance! I'm gonna have to kiss him at some point!"

"You're not serious!" Ron exclaimed, looking very worried.

"Oh, I'm serious." Hermione answered, sitting down with a "hmph" and crossing her arms. "I'll hate him forever. I need to keep thinking that before I kiss him."

"I'm sure you will." Harry reassured, sighing at his best friends behavior.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked in a small voice. "Would it help if I...I dunno, audition for one of the roles to help you in your greatest needs?"

Hermione stared. "Since when did you use such fancy words?" Ginny shrugged.

"No idea, it just came to me. So, would it?"

Hermione thought for a while, placing a finger on her chin. After a moment of silence, she made some faces and spoke up, "Who's playing Helena? I was in too much of shock to listen to the rest of the actors."

"I think it's Parkinson. I saw her face when they announced you, she was really pissed."

"Parkinson? _Pancy Parkinson_?! Are you kidding me? How worse can this day get?!"

"Well, Trevor Larritate is Demetrius! Remember, the guy you told me before who was your partner once in potions?"

"Oh yeah! The smart one!"

"I'm sure that that will–"

"Yeah, at least he's not–"

"He's actually not–"

"I know, he's sorta–"

"Yeah, too bad I'm–"

"Mhmm, but I don't think _he_'s–"

"Oi! Oi!" Ron yelled, irritated. "What are speaking here, Girlinese?"

The two girls stared at him. Ginny sighed. "Brothers and their lack of brains."

"I heard that." Ron grumbled.

"You were meant to!" Ginny sang.

After a few seconds, Hermione heaved a very heavy sigh. _Very_ heavy. "What am I going to do? I don't wanna kiss him!"

"Just ask Professor Harrin to not have that scene." Harry suggested. "I mean, everyone should know what the two characters are, you don't_ have_ to kiss."

"But that's the point of the _romance_ part!" Hermione pointed out. "You know, where people kiss and make out all the time."

"Ew." Ron mumbled. Ginny glared at him.

"You only say that because no one wants to kiss you!"

"Hey! Lavender _stalks_ me so I could kiss her!"

"Only because you got popular for that week!"

"So? It's the same thing!"

As the two siblings argued and yelled at each other, Harry turned to Hermione, looking annoyed by their behavior. "So, do you _actua__lly_ know what to do?"

Hermione glared at him. "I think you know the answer. I _have_ to kiss him at some point, Professor Harrin will never cut that scene, you know that she's a romantic."

Harry shrugged. "Just give it a shot. It might happen."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No!"

"But, professor!" Hermione started. "I'm pretty sure you know what relationship Malfoy and I are in. We're like...we're like enemies!"

"It's a play, Miss Granger, it shouldn't be too hard. And besides, weren't you the one who auditioned for the role? Didn't you know that you have to kiss someone at some point?"

"Yes, but I didn't know _that someone_ was Draco Malfoy! If it were some other boy, than I probably would've considered it. But him, oh _never_!"

"Please don't think that you're the only one who feels that way." Draco said, entering the room as Hermione grouched. He nodded to the teacher. "Professor Harrin, I'm also here to protest."

"Don't sound so _calm, _Malfoy." She mumbled. "Everyone knows that you're not usually like that."

"I guess 'everyone' doesn't include you, Granger." He retorted, earning him a full-score glare.

Professor Harrin sighed. "The rules are the rules, no changing. And since that would be a scene in the play, no protesting." (just so you know, there isn't a kissing scene in the original play, so I'll be adding one, ha)

Hermione: "But, pro-"

"No."

Draco: "Please, profe-"

"No!"

Both: "Professor!"

"I SAID NO!!" She thundered, completely and utterly irritated. "OUT!"

And the two silently walked out of the office.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy." Hermione mumbled.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"It's your fault that your such a dimwit!"

"Me?! A dimwit? Me?! Really?!"

"Yes, you, and stop repeating things!"

"What I repeat is none of your business!"

"Well, I have to be responsible for a 5 year old who is now standing in front of me, _and_ who also needs to be potty-trained!"

"Well, the old man standing in front of me needs to _shave_!"

"-gasp- I do not need to shave!"

"Well, I guess you can't see it since your eyeballs are in your head!"

Hermione growled dangerously. "You_ knew_ that I was playing Hermia!"

"I didn't know, I was auditioning with Pansy!"

"Of course you–" She paused. "Wait, what?!"

"I. Was. Auditioning–"

"I'm not deaf!"

"Oh really? Thanks for telling me that!"

Hermione ignored that comment and placed a finger on her chin. "You...You auditioned with Pansy?"

"Yes." He sighed, then quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're not deaf?"

_STOMP!!_

"OOWWW!!!!! WHAT THE HELL, GRANGER?!" Draco complained as he jumped around while holding his foot. Hermione just stood by the side and stared at the ground while mumbling to herself.

"Malfoy auditioned with Pansy...Then she's his partner. But why was he changed into a soloist like me and was paired up with me also?"

"HELLO?! BOY IN PAIN HERE!"

"I mean, I'm sure she _knows_ that we hate each other. She's not_ that_ dumb."

"GRANGER! FOR THE LAST TIME, ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"Pairs should always be pairs, that was in the rules she gave me...how come he became a soloist?"

"GRANGER! GRAAANGEEERRR!"

Draco fell, and Hermione finally looked at him. She stared at him for a while before shrugging.

"Ah, what the heck. He's stupid enough for me to ignore him." And with that she turned, stepping over him before she trips and fall on her face. Draco caught a glimpse of her underwear.

"Hey Granger!" He yelled, stopping her and making her turn around to glare at him.

"What!"

"Pink underpants are waaayy last year. You should change it."

_SMASH!!!_

Hermione walked away, leaving an unconscious Draco lying on the floor after she hit him in the head with her bag.

_This is not going well..._-sigh-

* * *

"That stupid, filthy, dim-witted mudblood." Draco mumbled, pacing around in the Slytherin common room as Blaise and Pansy sat on the couch beside him. "I mean, who does she think she _is_?Talking to me like she's my mother?! I'm just as angry as she is!"

"And so am I!" Pansy complained, her squeaky annoying voice jerked Draco's attention. "I mean, _I_ was supposed to be Hermia! How come _she_ is?!"

"I think the most important thing is how Draco became a soloist in the audition." Blaise said, his voice as deep as always. "You two auditioned together, so you're paired, but Draco shouldn't be paired with Granger since she was a soloist."

"Do you think this has something to do with Harrin?" Draco asked. "I never trusted her of being such a dimwit."

"Dunno more." Blaises said, shrugging. "But it shouldn't be _that_ bad, right? Granger's not actually a bad person."

"Shut up, Blaise, don't you get on her side."

-Shrug-

"And do you know who's playing Demetrius?" Pansy suddenly asked.

"Do I care?" Draco mumbled.

"Trevor! Trevor Larritate from Ravenclaw. He's also a geek! And I have to kiss _him!_" A pause. "Not before I punch him in the face."

"I just can't believe it's her." Draco said, staring at the ceiling after he sat on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head. "I mean, she's just so...stuck up!"

"And annoying." Pansy added. Draco heaved a sigh.

After a few moments of silence, Draco stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Damn, she has strong arms. What does she have in that bag of hers anyway?"

"I doubt that it's makeup." Pansy said.

Draco shook his head as if shaking some sand out of his ears. Then he looked at his friends with tired eyes. "I'm gonna head up and sleep, just once forget about that mudblood."

"Alright," Pansy smiled, though it's obvious that she's not happy, "goodnight, Drakie-poo!"

Draco growled and turned around, glaring at her. "Don't call me that." And walked up the stairs.

_Hope it'll work out, now that Draco has agreed to it._

* * *

_And there you go, the next chapter! Waddya guys think? And yes, the italic words was someone thinking, but I'm not telling you who. ;P_

_As usual, I will update more often and write longer chapters if there is more encouragement, and by giving more encouragement, I mean reviews! But I don't wanna sound selfish or forceful, I just really appreciate it if you could just leave a comment._

_Thanks for reading! 'Til next time! :D_


	3. The first day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything...sadly._

_Another 6 reviews! :D I'm really happy cuz I've never had so many reviews in such a short time. Please keep reviewing! :)_

_Anyways, thank you: Cassie, amfabulous, missygrace101 (again, ha ha) , temarigirl116 (thanks again, too) and -Starlit-Amulet- (Sorry, I don't know why but your name doesn't appear with a dot in it, and yes, I've always had problems with pass and present tenses, you're not the only one who says that. Hahahahaha)_

_Don't forget to review when you finish! Thanks readers! :D_

* * *

_A Midsummer Nights Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed never to fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

3. **The First day**

_THESEUS, HIPPOLYTA, PHILOSTRATE and others enter_

_THESEUS/JERRY: Our wedding day is almost here, my beautiful Hippolyta. We will be getting married in four days, but it seems to me that the days are passing too gradually. We are to be married on the day of the new moon, but the old moon is fading too slowly, and it is keeping me from getting what I want._

_HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: No, you'll see, four days will quickly turn into four nights, and since we dream at night, time passes quickly then. Finally, by then, the new moon will look down on our wedding celebration._

_THESEUS/JERRY: Go, Philostrate, get the young people of Athens ready to celebrate and have a good time. Sadness is only appropriate for funerals, we don't want it at our festivities. -PHILOSTRATE exits- Hippolyta, I wooed you with violence, using my sword, and got you to fall in love with me by injuring you. But I'll marry you under different circumstances––with extravagant festivals, public festivities, and celebration._

Hermione took a deep breath and glanced at Draco, who looked as if he just ate a slug. He was reading the script, and after a five attempts to snap him out of his trance, Hermione kicked him on the shin.

"OWWWWW!" Draco screamed, jumping around again. "WHAT THE HELL, GRANGER?"

"You were dreaming." She said calmly, shrugging. "I called you five times but you weren't listening."

"Because you aren't important enough to pay attention to!" Hermione twitched at that insult.

"We're supposed to go up now. Stop acting so dumb!" She snapped back, and walked out from the backstage and behind the curtains. Draco noticed her hips swaying as she walked away.

_Hmph, stupid mudblood, acting as if she's so sexy,_ he thought, irritated, though he can't seem to take his eyes off of her swinging arse. Trevor looks amused as he followed the two offstage with the corners of his mouth twitching.

_EGEUS, HERMIA, LYSANDER and DEMETRIUS enter_

_EGEUS/BRENDON: -holding up a fake sword- Long live Theseus, our famous and respective duke! -yelps when the sword slips out of his hands and drops on his head-_

_THESEUS/JERRY: Thanks, good Egeus. What's new with you?_

_EGEUS/BRENDON: -pretends to be angry- I'm here, with anger, to complain of my daughter, Hermia. I have chosen her a husband, Demetrius, but someone else has already played with her heart strings. This man, -pulls on Lysander's arm too hard and causing him to trip and fall on Egeus's cloak; both men collapses- Lysander, has casted a spell on my child, -still struggling to get up- by sending her gifts and singing songs to her by her window. -finally gets up, but Lysander still lays on the ground, grunting- He's sent everything! From toys, to flowers, to poems of love. He's even sent locks of his hair to make her cope for him! You, -points at Lysander who's still on the ground, glaring at him- you do not love my daughter at all! You are only tricking her to make her stubborn and not listen to me like she should be. She's mine, and I tell her what to do! You have changed her mind! And you've made her into a bloody crazy person who you want to only listen to you! That's rubbish! Rubbish, I say! -bends down and whacks Lysander on the head-_

"CUT!" Professor Harrin calls out, making the mortified Ravenclaw-who was playing Egeus- turn to her with his head bent down. Trevor helped Draco stand up while the blond rubs his head. Hermione snickered.

"Sorry, professor, I got a little carried away." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"A little?" She repeated, sighing as the Slytherin and the Gryffindor started to bicker again. She shakes her head. "Woohoo! May I have your attention?" She calls out in a singing voice. Hermione and Draco ignored her. "Hello? Students?" They continue. "Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy!" Bicker, bicker. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled with a high-pitched voice, and clears her throat as the two snaps their heads towards her and stops arguing. She narrows her eyes at them. "I want all of you to know that you are doing a wonderful job so far. But you, Mr. Smithroad, are getting too carried away, control yourself. And you two, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," the two lifted their heads to smile at her, "STOP BICKERING!" Their smiles vanished. The teacher cleared her throat again. "Continue!"

_ERGEUS/BRENDON: Since I have all control over you, you are to do whatever I say. If you don't, I have the full power of killing you!_

_THESEUS/JERRY: -whistles, then jumps when everyone whirls towards him and glares- Um, what do you think, my dear Hermia? -places an arm around Hermia's shoulders, she twitches- Think carefully, little girl, your father is like the person who has created you. He sculpted your beauty and made you into this, but he can also destroy it. And also, Demetrius is an admirable young man._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: So is Lysander. -looks at Lysander as he looks back at her and winks, she pretends to gag-_

_HESEUS/JERRY: You're right, Lysander is admirable, too. But since your father doesn't want him to marry you, you have to consider Demetrius to be the better man._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I wish my father could see them with my eyes._

_THESEUS/JERRY: No, you must see them as your father sees them._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -pretends to look troubled and steps away from Theseus as he drops his arm- Your grace, please forgive me for asking this dreadful question. But please, tell me the worst thing that could happen to me if I refuse to marry Demetrius!_

_THESEUS/JERRY: You'll either be executed or you'll never see another man again. So think carefully about what you want, beautiful Hermia, consider how young you are, and question your feelings. Decide whether you could stand to be a nun, living your entire life without a husband or children. Although virgin priestess might be rewarded in heaven, a married woman is happier on Earth._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I'd rather wither away than give up my virginity to someone I don't love. -Lysander fakes a laugh and she turns to glare at him-_

_THESEUS/JERRY: Take some time to think about this. By the time Hippolyta and I will be married, be ready either to be executed for disobeying your father, to marry Demetrius as your father wishes, or to take vow to spend the rest of your life as a virgin priestess of the moon goddess._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Please give in, sweet Hermia. -takes Hermia by the arm and pulls her to him- And Lysander, stop acting like she's __yours. I've got more of a right to her than you do._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Her father loves you, Demetrius, so why don't you marry him and let me have Hermia? -suddenly laughs and stops when the whole stage glares at him; he slowly grabs Hermia's other arm as he makes a face-_

_EGEUS/BRENDON: -pretending to be serious and makes a motion with his cape- It's true, rude Lysander, I do love him. That's why I'm giving him my daughter. She's mine, and I'm giving her to Demetrius._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -turns to Theseus- My lord, I'm just as noble and rich as he is, and I love Hermia than he does. My prospects are as good as his, if not better, and beautiful Hermia loves me―which is more important than all those other things I'm bragging about. -Hermia scoffs and he squeezes her arm as she yelps and quiets down- Why shouldn't I be able to marry her? Demetrius has courted Nedar's daughter, making her fall in love with him. She adores this horrible and unfaithful man, should he not be punished?_

_THESEUS/JERRY: I have to admit that I've heard something about that, but I was too busy with make a face and turns around, scoffing. -everyone stares at him, and he finally realizes his mistake- Oops, wrong line. Ahem, anyway, Demetrius and Egeus, come with me, I have a few things to say to you in private. As for you, Hermia, make a decision and get ready to do what your father wants, or prepare for your afterlife! Ha ha! -Hermia glares at him, he coughs- Sorry, otherwise you will become or nun or will be executed. Anyways, here we go! Let's get some icecream first! -skips off stage while everyone else sighs at his behavior-_

_All exit except LYSANDER and HERMIA_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -looks at her and sighs, taking a hold of her hands- What's going on, my love? -both people gags- Why are you so pale? Why have your stupid bloody cheeks faded so quickly?_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Probably because you're annoying me, -Lysander glares while she smiles sickly, changing her voice into a pitchy sound- or because my cheeks' roses needed rain, which I could easily give them with all the tears in my eyes. Boo-hoo!_

___LYSANDER/DRACO: -suddenly pulls her into his arms roughly as she tries to pull away- Oh, honey! -she gags- I know that you're disgusting, but you don't need to_act_ that way! -a cough from downstage, he sighs- Listen, in books they say that true love always faces obstacles. Either the lovers have different social standings, or one of them is an idiot._

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: -still in his arms, struggling- I'm pretty sure YOU are, sweetie. -sighs- Anyway, what an obstacle would be! Imagine being too high on the social ladder, and falling in love with someone beneath you._

___LYSANDER/DRACO: Like me with you! -Hermia glares- Or else they were very different ages-_

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: How awful! Being too old to marry someone young._

___LYSANDER/DRACO: Or else their guardians and advisors said no-  
HERMIA/HERMIONE: What hell! To have your love life determined by someone else!_

___LYSANDER/DRACO: -irratated- Oh, shut up for a second! Or, even if the lovers are a good match, their love might be ruined by war, sickness or death. Before you can say "look", it's gone! That's how intense love could be like!_

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: If true lovers are always thwarted, then it must be a rule of fate! So let's try to be patient as we deal with our problem._

___LYSANDER/DRACO: -pretends to be proud- That's the right attitude, idiot. -screams when Hermia stomps on his foot- Geez, woman! Quit it, will you? -a cough- Anyways, I have a plan. I have an aunt who is a widow, who's very rich and doesn't have any children. She thinks of me as a son, and she lives about twenty miles from Athens. I would marry you there, Hermia-_

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: It's "gentle Hermia"._

___LYSANDER/DRACO: I don't care. Anyways, I will marry you there where there is no laws to stand in our way. So if you love me, here's the plan: sneak out of your father's house tomorrow night and meet me in the forest a few miles out of town. You remember the place where we met once with Helena to celebrate May Day, I'll wait for you there._

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: Oh, Lysander, I swear I will be there tomorrow. Even if the god of lightning tries to stop me, I will give you my word, I will meet you at that spot tomorrow._

___LYSANDER/DRACO: Keep your promise, my -coughs- love. Look, here comes Helena._

___HELENA enter_

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: Hello, beautiful Helena! Where are you going?_

___HELENA/PANSY: -glares at her- Did you just call me "beautiful"? Take it back, you are the beautiful one as far as Demetrius is concerned! Oh you are so lucky! Your eyes are like starts, and your voice is more musical than a lark's song. -pauses- What's a lark? -the other two sighs- Oh, um, sickness is contagious, I wish beauty were the same! If the world were mine, I'd give it all up-everything except Demetrius-to be you! Oh, teach me how you look the way you do, and which tricks you used to make him fall in love with you._

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: I frown at him, but he still loves me._

___HELENA/PANSY: Oh, if only my smiles could inspire love as effectively as your frowns!_

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: I curse him, but he loves me._

___HELENA/PANSY: If only my parents could inspire that kind of affection!_

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: The more I hate him, the more he follows me around._

___HELENA/PANSY: The more I love him, the more he hates me._

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: It's not my fault that he acts like that, Helena._

___HELENA/PANSY: You're right, it's your beauty's fault. I wish I had a fault like that!_

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: Don't worry, he won't ever see my face again. Lysander and I are running aways from here. Before I met him, Athens seemed like paradise to me, but he's so attractive that he's turned heaven to hell!_

___LYSANDER/DRACO: -runs a hand through his hair, smirking- Damn right, I'm attractive! -Hermia stomps on his foot again- Ow! Okay, Helena, we will tell you about our plan. Tomorrow night when the moon shines brightly over the water, we plan to sneak out of Athens._

___HERMIA/HERMIONE: In the woods where we celebrated May Day, we will meet there. From now on, we will turn our backs on Athens, and we'll make a new life. Goodbye, old friend, pray for us, and we will pray for you to win over Demtrius! Lysander, we need to stay from each other until midnight tomorrow._

___LYSANDER/DRACO: I will do as you say, my Hermia._

___HERMIA exits_

___LYSANDER/DRACO: Goodbye, Helena. I hope Demetrius comes to love you as much as you love him!_

___HELENA/PANSY: -jumps on him and gives him a hug as he tries to pull out of her grip- Oh I hope so tooo!_

___LYSANDER/DRACO: -pulls away- Okay, bye!_

___LYSANDER exits, running_

___HELENA/PANSY: Oh, cupid is so cruel and stupid! Making Demetrius fall in love with Hermia while her heart is with someone else. I will tell Demetrius their plan, so he will be thankful to me for telling him about them. At least I'll get to see him when he goes, and then again when he comes back!_

___HELENA exits_

Professor Harrin clapped and smiled as everyone else offstage did the same. "Bravo! Bravo! Wonderful job! Excellent rehearsal today. Come by this evening at 7 o'clock and I will give you some advice!"

Hermione heaved out a relieved sigh behind the curtains, and slowly walked out from behind them to greet Ginny who bounced upstage to hug her.

"Oh my god, that was great!" She squealed. "I am so proud of you! I knew you'd do well!" Hermione smiled. "And I have to admit, Malfoy was not bad either." Now she glared.

"Ginny, you either zip it, or loose it!" Hermione growled, and glares at Draco who walks pass them and sent her an equal stare as well. Pansy then came out to chase after him and Draco starts to run.

"Drakie-poo! Wait for me!" She called out, as Draco's legs increased its speed. Hermione and Ginny laughs.

"Oh, well, I guess I know what scares him the most now!" Hermione said, smiling, and the two people stared after the Slytherins' figures as Trevor walks up to them.

"Hey guys." He said in a friendly voice. Hermione immediately greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Trevor, you did a nice job!" She says. Trevor laughs at that.

"But I only said, like, 2 lines. You've done most of the talking."

"Hey, a good opinion may not always be the truth, and the truth may not always be a good opinion." Hermione says, shrugging. She looked surprised as a Hufflepuff girl came upstage and gives Trevor a hug.

"You did a nice job, Trev." She says in a soft voice, Trevor wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Cecilia." He says, and turned the girl towards Hermione and Ginny. "Meet Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Hermione plays Hermia in the play."

"Cool!" She smiles, flashing her pearly whites at Hermione and nodded her head. "I'm Cecilia Barrinwoods. His girlfriend." She tilted her head towards Trevor.

Hermione shrugs. "Well, I don't think that's very surprising." She says, and laughs as Trevor sticks his tongue out at her.

"Well, see ya, guys," Trevor said, stepping away, "I promised Cecilia to take her to Hogsmeade today."

"Bye guys." The two girls waved as the couples walks away. "Aww, they're cute together." Hermione said, and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Speaking of cute, I saw this adorable pair of shoes in Hogsmeade!" Ginny said, pulling on Hermione's arm. "Let's go and check it out!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Gin." She replied, and turned to grab her jacket on a nearby chair. She spots Draco's jacket and took it. "He left it here."

"Just put it there, Mione, let's go!" Ginny says, tugging on her bestfriend's arm again. She stops pulling when Draco suddenly appeared. He looked mortified as Hermione took a good glance at him. His light-blonde hair was extremely mussed; the tie on his neck is wrinkled; and there was this big, fat lip-print on the side of his face. He held out his hand.

"Can I have that?" He asked, and Hermione gingerly hands him his jacket before he went away. It was until he exits the theatre when Ginny suddenly bursted into laughter.

"Merlin, that was priceless!" She said, and clutches on Hermione for support. Hermione didn't look any better than her. "I wish I had my camera."

"Me too." Brunette replied, and waved her hand as a gesture to move. "Come on!" And the two laughed as they exit the theatre.

* * *

_Woot! Third chapter done! That didn't take too long, right? :D_

_By the way, have I ever told you that I'm writing the modern version of the play? I don't think so. Anyways, I did, so it would make it easier for y'all to understand. :) _

_Reviews please! And I will update sooner! :D_


	4. The second day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything....sadly._

_Hmm....only three reviews this time.....was the previous chapter bad?_

_Anyways, I'm sure there's at least **some** people who wants to continue reading, right? Thank you so much, temarigirl116 and -Starlit-Amulet-, for reviewing all the chapters so far, I will certainly change the format so you guys can read better. :) And StephanieMeyerBiggestBookFan, thank you for reviewing also!_

_On with the story!!!_

_

* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed never to fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

4. **The Second Day**

_DEMETRIUS enters, followed by HELENA_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: -stopping- Look, I don't love you, so stop following me around! You're acting like a bloody annoying fly!_

_HELENA/PANSY: That's not the line, idiot._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Do I look like I care? -Helena glares- Oh alright! -looks down at the papers- Where are Lysander and beautiful Hermia? Lysander I want to stop, but Hermia stops my heart from beating. You told me they escaped to the forest, and here I am going crazy about finding them. Go away, and stop following me around!_

_HELENA/PANSY: -mumbles- You're already crazy. -Demetrius glares- Look, you attract me to you, you cruel magnet! But you must not attract iron, for my heart is as true as steel! If you let go of your power to attract me, I will not have any power to follow you._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Do I ask you to follow me? Do I speak kindly to you? Don't I tell you in the clearest terms that I do not and cannot love you?_

_HELENA/PANSY: Yes, but that makes me love you even more. I'm your little dog, Demetrius. The more you beat me, the more I'll love you. Treat me like you would treat a dog—kick me, hit me, neglect me, try to lose me. Just let me follow behind you, even though I'm not good enough for you. Could I ask for a worse place in your heart than to be treated as you would treat a dog? And yet I would consider it an honor to be your dog._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: -looks at her sickly- Merlin, you're annoying. -Helena glares, he clears his throat- Don't push it. Just looking at you makes me sick._

_HELENA/PANSY: And I get sick when I can't look at you._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: You're risking your reputation by leaving the city and stalking someone who doesn't love you. Standing around alone in a deserted area in the middle of the night isn't the best way to protect your virginity._

_HELENA/PANSY: I rely on your virtue to protect me. And because I can see your shining face, it doesn't feel like nighttime to me. This forest doesn't seem deserted when you're here, because you are all the world to me. So how can anyone say I'm alone, when the whole world is here to look at me?_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: I'll run away from you and hide in the bushes, and leave you to the mercy of wild animals._

_HELENA/PANSY: The wildest animal isn't as cruel as you are. Run whenever you want to. The story of Daphne and Apollo will be changed: the lustful god Apollo runs away from the virginal nymph Daphne who pursues him, the dove chases after the griffin, which is usually its predator, and the gentle deer tries to hunt down the tiger—speed is useless when the cowardly person chases and the brave person runs away._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: I'm not sticking around to listen to you any longer. Leave me alone. Or if you follow me, you'd better understand that I'll do something bad to you in the forest._

_HELENA/PANSY: Yes, you already hurt me in the church, in the town, and in the fields. Shame on you, Demetrius! Your behavior is an insult to all women. We cannot fight for love as men can. We should be pursued and courted. We weren't made to do the pursuing._

_DEMETRIUS exits_

_HELENA/PANSY: -yells after him- I'll follow you and turn this hell I'm in into a kind of heaven. It would be heavenly to be killed by someone I love so much!_

_HELENA exits_

"Good work, Mr. Larritate and Miss Parkinson!" Professor Harrin announced as she sat downstage and looked at the script in her hands. Both Pansy and Trevor walked out from behind the curtains. Trevor looked as if he was going to throw up.

"I really feel bad for Demetrius." He said, and looked at Hermione almost sadly as she appeared from beside him. "Helena sure is annoying and stupid."

"Yes, I can tell from your face onstage that you really didn't like her character." She said, smiling at him. "You looked as if you ate a slug."

"I'm sure he did!" Pansy said, glaring at the two. "And who do you think Demetrius is? He's a one-of-a-kind brat, if you ask me!"

"At least I'm not a stupid snail that sticks onto people whenever they have a chance!" Trevor retorted, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least I'm not a cruel idiot who doesn't care a single bit of how other people feel!"

"At least I don't smell like some sick sea-urchin who makes a person want to puke when they see it!"

"At least I don't want to kill someone just because they love them!"

"At least I'm not a brat!"

"At least I'm not an idiot!"

"Well, I'm not a rascal!"

"And I'm not an arse!"

"Moron!"

"Numbskull!"

"Peabrain!"

"Airhead!"

"Dumbo!"

"Knucklehead!"

"Really?!" Hermione interrupted, putting both of her hands up. The two looked at her for a split second before scoffing and turning around. Pansy stalked away.

"That stupid-idiot-peabrain-knucklehead-brat!" Pansy yelled, waving her arms around. "I just want to punch-him-and-kick-him-and-send-him-all-the-way-down-to-hell!!" One of her flapping hands slapped a boy in the face as he shrieked and fell to the ground.

"That woman has some serious problems!" Trevor mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "I feel really bad for Malfoy now."

"Something tells me that he deserves it." Hermione said, smirking. But her smirk immediately turned into a frown when Trevor sighed. "Is something wrong? You seem to be really out today."

"I'm fine." He said, barely making out the words. "Just...had a very tiring day."

"Tiring? It's 9 in the morning." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Care to enlighten me?"

He sighed again. He seemed to have thought for a few seconds before replying to her. "Cecilia and I broke up."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Broke up?! How come? You guys seemed perfectly fine yesterday!"

"Yeah, but we sorta got into a fight last night."

"Why?"

At this, Trevor blushed a little and bent his head down, placing a finger under his nose. "_I pumpd a snmman." _He mumbled. Hermione stepped closer to him.

"What?"

"I punched a snowman!"

Hermione stared. "Why?!"

"I thought he was some sort of monster or vampire! He had red lips for heaven's sake!" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Turns out it was just make-up. He was a snowman looking like a clown."

"And Cecelia broke up with you because...?"

"I also punched her."

At this, Hermione looked really shocked. "Why?!"

"She was eating a hotdog, and the ketchup went on her face when I punched the snowman. And I thought it was blood. So I punched her!"

Hermione was silent for a while. Then her eyebrows went all the way up to her bangs (which were held back with a pin) as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trevor, I'm not the kind of person who says this, but..." She bent forward to whisper in his ear. "You should bang your head against a wall hard until you're unconscious, that'll help with you're weird-behaving symptom."

"Thanks, Mione, that made me feel so much better." Trevor said, faking a smile.

"So, how are you then?" She asked.

"I'm fine. We never had a thing anyways."

"Never had a thing? You guys have been dating for 4 months! Well, according to Ginny's gossip blog."

"Ginny has a gossip blog?"

"7, to be exact. -sigh- Anyways, would getting some lollipops make you feel any better?"

"You mean, going to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm not gonna date that soon, Hermione."

"Who's says we're dating?"

"So we're not?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Trevor!" Hermione sighed, placing her hand back on his shoulder and giving him a look. "Just friends?"

Trevor thought for a while, but smiled when he grabbed for her hand and held them in his. "If it turns out to be anything more, I won't have any problems with that."

"Don't be so imaginative, sweetie." Hermione said, smiling, then Trevor pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Mione."

"No problem!" She chirped, hugging him back.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" Draco yelled, and Hermione almost jumped as she turned around to glare at him.

"Why? We like being here if it's to annoy you." She said, swinging her hips from side to side as if doing a small dance.

"One thing I don't understand is why anyone would actually like you." Draco said, his eyes then shifting to Trevor. "She's totally not worth it; don't you think?"

"I'm not like you, Malfoy." Trevor said, his voice a bit cold. "Hermione is a great friend, and you'd see that if you know her better."

"He'll never know me any better than this." Hermione said, shrugging. "And I don't want him to. Now go find your girlfriend, ferret, before I loose my temper and punch you in the face again. You didn't really like that in third year, did you?"

"At least I didn't cry." He said, glaring, before turning and walking away. He almost screamed when Pansy suddenly jumped on him and hugged him as if he were some teddy-bear.

"For once in my life, I'm actually glad that Parkinson's alive." Hermione mumbled, smiling when Draco screamed again as Pansy tried to kiss him hard.

"Alright, students, let's continue rehearsing!" Professor Harrin called out after taking some minutes to look at the notes from the previous day.

Hermion said goodbye to Trevor as she walked to the back of the stage. She bursted into laughter when Draco appeared; his hair, tie, and shirt completely disheveled.

"That served you well." She said after a few seconds of laughing. Draco made a face at her and mimicked her in a mocking voice.

"Oh-ho-ho, _that served you well_!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

_LYSANDER and HERMIA enters_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: My love, you look like you're about to faint from wandering in the woods for so long, and to tell you the truth, I've gotten us lost. We'll take a rest, if you think it's a good idea, and wait until daylight when things will be easier._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I don't look like I'm gonna faint! -Lysander slaps her in the arm- Ow! Okay! Let's do that, Lysander. Find something to cushion you while you sleep. I'm going to rest my head on this little slope._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: We can both sleep together on the grass. We'll have one heart, one bed, two bodies, and one faithful vow._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -stepping away from him and raising her arm dramatically- No, Lysander. Please, for my sake, sleep a little farther away. Don't sleep so close to me._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -smiling slyly and taking a step closer to her- Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean anything naughty when I said that. When lovers talk to each other, their hearts should understand each other. I just meant that our hearts are joined, so we can almost think of them as one heart. Our two bodies are linked together by the promises we've made to each other, so there are two bodies and one faithful vow. So let me sleep next to you. If I lie __next_ to you, I won't lie _to_ you—I'll be faithful and respect you. -takes a big step towards her as she yelps and falls on her butt-

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -irritated- You're so annoying! -gets up- Lysander's got a way with words. I would certainly be rude and shameful if I had implied that you were a liar. But please, darling, sleep a little farther away so we can behave properly. It's only proper for a well-behaved bachelor and a well-behaved girl to be physically separated like this. Stay away for now, and good night, my sweet friend. I hope your love for me remains this strong for your entire life!_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Amen to that. I hope my life ends before my loyalty to you does. I'll sleep over here. Sleep well!_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: You sleep well, too. -the two makes a gagging sound before pulling each other into a hug; they immediately pull away within 2 seconds-_

_HERMIA and LYSANDER sleeps, ROBIN enters_

_ROBIN/CORBIN: _(incase you guys don't know, Robin Goodfellow is a fairy and he likes to pull pranks on people; he now has a flower that has magical juice which you put on people's eyelids and makes them fall in love with the first person they see) I_'ve been through the entire forest, but I haven't found any Athenian man to use the flower on. -pretends to be shocked when he sees Lysander and Hermia- Wait a second, who's this? He's wearing Athenian clothes. This must be the guy who rejected the Athenian girl. And here's the girl, sleeping soundly on the damp and dirty ground. Pretty girl! She shouldn't lie near this rude and heartless man.-tries to squirt the juice out from the fake flower, but after a few tries, no juice comes out; he throws the flower on Lysander's face as said boy makes a sound- Jerk, I throw all the power of this magic charm on your eyes. When you wake up, let love keep you from going back to sleep. _

_ROBIN exits. DEMETRIUS and HELENA enters, running_

_HELENA/PANSY: Stop, Demetrius! Stop, even if only to kill me. -makes a face and grabs Demetrius' arm-_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: I'm telling you, get out of here, and don't follow me around like this. -shakes her arm off-_

_HELENA/PANSY: Oh, will you leave me alone in the dark? Don't._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Stay here at your own risk. I'm going on alone._

_DEMETRIUS exits_

_HELENA/PANSY: Oh, I'm out of breath from this foolish chase. The more I pray, the less I get out of it. Hermia is lucky, wherever she is, because she has beautiful eyes. How did her eyes get so bright? Not from crying. If that's the case, tears wash my eyes more than hers. No, no, I'm as ugly as a bear, since animals that see me run away in terror. So it's no surprise that Demetrius runs away from me as if I were a monster. What evil and deceitful mirror made me think I could rival Hermia's starry eyes? -gasps when she sees Lysander- But who's this here? Lysander, on the ground? Is he dead or sleeping? I don't see any blood or injuries—Lysander, if you're alive, wake up. -suddenly jumps on him and starts to snog him-_

Draco started to scream. "AHH! Geroff me! Mmph!" His words were smothered in Pansy's constant kissing.

"Miss Parkinson! Get off of him now!" Professor Harrin yelled, furious. Hermione sat up on one elbow to stare at them in amusement. She didn't move an inch when some of the students off stage came up to peel Pansy off of him. Draco looked very green.

"That was a very inappropriate behavior, Miss Parkinson!" Harrin said. "This is the theatre, not snogging class!" A few giggles from the girls. "Oh, hush up!"

Draco sat up before wiping some red lipstick off his mouth. Apparently, Pansy didn't forget to put on extra lipgloss before she jumped on him. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ Draco mentally thought.

Hermione pointed and laughed at him while he turned to glare at her. "Try making me more mad than I already am." He said.

Hermione didn't stop laughing. "Try to stop making me laugh by wiping all those lip-prints on your face."

"Try shutting your arse up before I stick something in them!"

"Ew! Try not to make me more disgusted in you than _I_ already am!"

"Try to drive your teacher insane! Now be quiet!" Proffesor Harrin called out, sitting back down in her seat. The two wizards quiet down.

"Continue!" Harrin yelled.

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -waking up- I'd even run through fire if you told me to. Radiant, beautiful Helena! -starts to turn green again0 I feel like Mother Nature has allowed me to see into your heart, as if by magic. Where is Demetrius? Oh, I'd kill that name with my sword if I could!_

_HELENA/PANSY: Don't say that, Lysander. Don't say that. Well, actually, I don't mind if you say that. -a cough from downstage; frowns- Why do you care that he loves Hermia? What does it matter? Hermia still loves you, so be happy._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Happy with Hermia? No. I regret all the boring time I wasted with her. I don't love Hermia; I love Helena. Who wouldn't love a dove more than a crow? A man's desires are influenced by his logical mind, and it's simply logical that you're more worthy of love than Hermia is. Fruits and vegetables don't ripen until the right season of the year. Likewise, I'm young, and my sense of reason has just ripened. I can finally see the light. My logic has more control over my desires than it used to, and it's telling me to look into your eyes, where I see every love story ever told. -slowly takes her hand as she stares at him with dreamy eyes-_

_HELENA/PANSY: -stares at him for a minute before breaking from the trance when he pulls his hand away- Why does everyone always make fun of me? What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment from you? Is it not enough, is it not enough, young man, that I'll never be pretty enough to get a kind look from Demetrius? Do you have to harp on my inadequacy? My God, it's wrong for you to woo me in such a cruel, disdainful way. But goodbye. I have to tell you, I thought you were a much kinder person than this. Oh, how awful that a lady who's been rejected by one man should therefore be treated horribly by another one! -stands up, but immediately kneels back down after a second, Lysander jumps- But I still love you! Remember that, dear~dear~_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: It's Lysander! -moves away from her-_

_HELENA/PANSY: Right...Lysander... -stands up, holds up her hand and flows away backwards; screams and falls offstage as she trips on a wire-_

HELENA exits

"Wow!" Hermione said, laughing. "That was very interesting!" Draco started to glare at her again.

"Don't push it, Granger."

At the same time:

"I like pushing your buttons"

"I hate you pushing my buttons."

-A pause-

"Ugh"

-Both stands up and turns away from each other-

And that's the ending of the second day......

* * *

_Ta-da! And the chapter is officially finished! :D_

_Alright peoples. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! The more you do, the sooner I'll update. I'm actually being nice for updating within a week!_

_Til next time!! :D_


	5. The Hogsmeade Day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything....sadly._

_Howdy peoples! Ain't it great that I'm back? Sweet niblets, I miss writing!_

_Okay, that was not me, I never really go country. Haha. But still, I do miss writing! By the way, there's no play in this chapter!_

_Thank you missygrace101, -Starlit-Amulet-, Enoraa, and temarigirl116!!!! Again of course! You guys are the best! :)_

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed never to fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

5. **The Hogsmeade Day**

"You know what I don't get? Why you would go out with him if you don't actually like him." Ginny said, chewing on a few Bertie Bott's jelly beans. Hermione sat down next to her with a book. "I mean, the _p_urpose of going out is i_f_ you like him; you're, like, _p_laying with his _f_eelings or something."

Hermione made a disgusted sound and used her hand to swipe away the bits of candy that flew out of her friend's mouth. "Geez, Ginny, don't talk with things in your mouth. You're spitting all over my book."

"Sorry." Ginny said sheepishly, throwing another piece in her mouth.

Ron then entered, with Harry by his side, holding a piece of bread in one hand with a bag of chips dangling between his teeth. "I know, 'Mione, my sister eats like a pig!" Harry shoved him on the ground when he sat down in the seat next to Ginny. She gave Harry a peck.

"You know what, Ron? I could live." Hermione said sarcastically, returning back to her book.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready now?" Ginny said, leaning on Harry's shoulder as he swung his arms over her shoulders.

"Why would she be getting ready?" Harry asked, and didn't flinch a bit when Ron stood up and cursed as he sat down on the couch opposite of them.

"Because she has a date with Trevor." Ginny shrugged, as if it was nothing at all. Ron screamed when she said that.

"It's not a date." Hermione said, giving Ron a look. "We're just going to Hogsmeade because he just broke up with his girlfriend and I'm making him feel better."

"Why do _you_ have to do it?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm nice."

"Tch."

"Oh, shut up."

"What? I'm just giving an opinion!"

"'Tch' is not an opinion."

"Yes it is!"

"Who's Trevor?"

Everyone turned to Harry, who looked utterly confused. Hermione slouched back in her seat a second after.

"A person."

"I can see that."

"Okay then."

_Silence._

"Tch."

"Just shut up, Ron!" Hermione yelled, getting up. "You're just jealous!"

"I am not jealous!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Well, I just think that he's stupid!"

"Stupid?! He has 'outstanding' in 4 classes! And what about you? Oh, none!"

"Do I look like I care? No, I don't!"

"Fine then! Like _I_ care!"

"You shouldn't care!"

"Well, then I won't!" Hermione got her books and stomped to his side. She whacked him.

"_This_, is for being such an idiot."

Another whack.

"_This_, is for calling Trevor stupid."

Third whack.

"This...!"

"I have no idea what it's for." Ron glared at her. "What?! Don't reason with me!"

She turned to leave, but turned back in the last second and whacked him again before stomping up to the girl's common room. Ginny gave her brother a look.

"Way to go, pea-brain."

Ron sighed, and took a bite out of his bread. Then he made a face and threw it at Harry. "I'm going off to bed."

Harry gave a small yelp and tossed the bread onto the floor, wiping imaginary dust off his sleeve. Ginny looked at him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked.

"I dunno, no hunch this time. But hey, since when did he go to bed at 8 o'clock?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Trev." Hermione said, walking up to Trevor as he leaned against a tree with his hands shoved casually in his blue pockets.

"Hey." He greeted, standing straight and offering his arm out. "Ready?"

"Yup." Hermione chirped, and they slowly walked to Hogsmeade with their arms linked together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pansy, I mean it!" Draco exclaimed, pulling his arm back from said girl's grip. "I have homework, take someone else to Hogsmeade."

"But I don't wanna go with someone else!" She whined, her black hair flapping around as she shook her head. "Come on, only for half an hour!"

"That's what you always say." Draco said. "Last time we went, I got locked in the store and was trapped in there until the next day! I am never going to go in another women's store again. Those mannequins freaked me to death!"

Blaise snorted. "But I'm guessing you still enjoyed to look at a naked woman for the whole night. Wonder what you were thinking at that time..."

"Hey, shut your arse up!" Draco said, his pale cheeks tinting with a bit of pink.

"Come on, Drake, please!" Pansy pleaded again. "I promise we'll be back right after I buy some new shoes!"

"Ask your girlfriends."

"They're all busy."

"Ask Blaise."

"He's annoying."

"Ask your owl!"

"She doesn't even know the difference between her food and a snot!"

"Okay! Fine! Fine!" Draco said, standing up from the couch. "You win. But we have to get back before 9 o'clock!"

Pansy squealed and jumped on him, giving him a wet kiss on the lips. "You're the best!"

As she ran upstairs to get her jacket, Draco made a disgusted sound and wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"You're being too nice to her." Blaise said, one eyebrow raised. "Who knew that the Slytherin cold prince had a heart?"

"If I don't say yes, she's going to bug me for the rest of my life!" Draco exclaimed, taking his own jacket from the couch. "I am _never_ going to spend a _minute_ of my life with her in the future."

"Yeah, but almost all the Slytherin girls are like her." Blaise said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"They are?"

"Well yeah, since they all have a huge crush on you. That's why I can't get a girlfriend."

"That's your own fault, Zabini. And besides, it's not my fault that I look so good."

"And you're vain."

"Shut up."

"Ready to go?" Pansy suddenly appeared, her eyelashes thick with mascara and her lips covered with red lipgloss. Draco almost thought that it was blood.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

And Pansy pulled the blond boy out as if he weighed nothing but a feather.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Want some?" Hermione asked, offering a piece of her cookie to Trevor as he sipped on some coffee.

"No thanks." He smiled, and the brunette continued to eat her snack. "You know, you look cute when you're eating."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. She placed one hand on her hip. "Are you hitting on me?" She asked, though Trevor caught the hint on amusement in her voice.

"Why yes. Yes I am." He took a step towards her. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Hermione pretended to think for a while, then she whacked him in the head with her mitten, laughing. "Of course I do, knucklehead."

"Hey! It was just a joke!"

"I know that! But so?"

"You shouldn't whack me."

"It doesn't say that in the rules! I've punched Malfoy before in third year, but I didn't get in trouble for that."

"Oh yeah, you said something about that before. What did he do?"

"Eh, he was just being himself. But punching him felt good."

Trevor laughed, his convulsing voice brought a small smile to her lips. But her grin immediately faded when she spotted a shine of sliver-blond hair reflect from the window beside her. "Speak of the devil."

Draco sighed, his arm feeling numb from Pansy's grip as she dragged him around, searching for the shoe store she craved for the last few weeks. She suddenly stopped to look at something, and Draco's attention got caught in Hermione's brown hair, his frown turning into a sly grin. He managed to slip his arm from Pansy's hand as he took a step away. "You shop for a while, I suddenly feel the urge to annoy someone."

Before Pansy could reply, Draco walked away, and his silver eyes met with brown ones, his smirk turning into a satisfying smile. "So, you're actually here with Larritate." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets as Hermione crossed her arms.

"Why yes, yes I am." She said, and Trevor leaned against the window to stared at the two. "Why? And what are you doing here? Doing some make-up shopping with you're girlfriend? Are turning homo?!"

"Very funny, Granger." Draco said sarcastically. "The thing I never knew was how you were able to get a guy to go on a date with you."

"Trevor and I are just friends."

"Ah, that makes much more sense."

"Go away, Malfoy."

"Why would I if it is to annoy you?"

"Because if you don't, I will punch you, and I probably wouldn't get caught 'cuz we're not on school grounds."

"You wouldn't want to give me a black eye. You know you want to stare at my perfect face."

"You're so vain, Malfoy."

"Well, alright then. That makes the both of us."

Silence..

"I can still kick you," Hermione growled, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists, "since I can't see your legs anyway, I can bruise it."

"I'll hex you."

"Like you're smart enough for that."

"Ohoho! You got me now!"

"Then leave!"

"Granger, you can't order me."

"Make me!" Hermione raised her hand to her lips and turned towards Pansy. "Hey, Parkinson! You're boyfriend here is hitting on me!"

"Wha-what?!" Draco yelled, and snapped his head towards Pansy who immediately ran over, looking panicked.

"He is not!" She exclaimed, and clutched onto his arm as he gave out a painful yelp.

"Granger..." He growled, sending Hermione a deathly glare.

She shrugged innocently, batting her eyelashes. "What? I'm just saving myself from a self-centered pervert like you!"

"Oh, so I'm a pervert!"

"A pervert!"

"Pervert, pervert!

"Pervert! Meh meh!"

"Meh meh meh!"

-Scoff-

"Go away before I call out your other Slytherin girlfriends and make them carry you away." Hermione said.

"My pleasure." Draco announced, shaking himself out of Pansy's grip as both Heads turned and stalked away. Hermione took hold of Trevor's arm before she moved. She suddenly felt a shock run through her, and-without thinking-jumped on Trevor and started to snog him. He gave out a startled-and muffled-yelp.

"That's my pay-back, Granger!" Draco yelled, and with satisfaction, walked away. Trevor was having a hard time breathing and was trying to push the brunette off of him.

"Great job, Drakie!" Pansy cooed, clinging onto his arm as she hugged it. "You're the smartest."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." He answered, but suddenly felt confused. He couldn't help the feeling of having this knot twisting around in his stomach. Maybe it was his food. So he shrugged it off.

"Herm-Hermi-Hermio-Hermione!" Trevor yelled, finally pushing her off and started to pant for air. Hermione immediately broke out of her trance.

"I'm so sorry, Trevor!" She exclaimed, putting one hand on her chest while the other rested on her hips as she leaned forward a bit. "I have no idea what just happened." She paused. "Well, I do, I just, um, got, uh, confused...gah! I'm sorry, I never meant to do that!"

Trevor stopped panting, and he gulped before giving her an reassuring wave. "It-it's fine." He said, still trying to calm down his breathing. "I was just shocked and, uh, shocked. I guess."

Hermione looked at him for a second, then she snapped her head to the direction of Draco. He had already disappeared from view. "Curse him." She muttered, glaring at the road before her. "Next time I see him, I am going to hex him 'til he's dead. But I'm not gonna use the killing spell. I'm gonna torture him."

"And how are you going to do that?" Trevor suddenly asked, hearing what she had been muttering; she looked at him for a second before replying.

"Well, I am going to rip his head off with my bare hands and then pull out both of his arms before I take him to a nearby zoo and feed all of his intestines and limbs to the sharks in the aquarium!" She paused, and Trevor stared at her with wide eyes. "You don't need to point it out, I know that I am violent. And I'm proud of it!" Her last sentence broke into a hiss as she turned on her heels and stalked down the path leading to the school.

"So, uh," Trevor started after a few minutes of walking in silence, "did that mean anything?"

"What mean what?" Hermione asked, not pretending to be confused.

"Well," Trevor said, looking awkward. "the, um, kiss."

Hermione almost paused her tracks, and her eyes darted from side to side as she thought of something to reply. "I..." _Nothing? Should I say nothing?_ "I, um..." _Or should I say that it kinda meant that Malfoy is an idiot and that I like him a bit?_ "I, um, I, uh..." _Does he like me that way? Or do **I** like him that way? Should I say that it means I want a relationship?_ "I, uh, dunno." Hermione mentally slapped herself. _Oh, great. How smart of me. 'I dunno'?_

Trevor chuckled as if he knew what she was just thinking. She glanced warily at him. "I didn't mean to confuse you or anything." He said. "It was just a random question, you don't even have to answer if you don't want to."

Hermione looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Does that mean that he liked her? Or, to be more accurate, did that even mean _anything_?

"I, uh, what do _you_ want it to be?" She asked quietly.

"What do _I_ think?" Trevor repeated, looking at her. He shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought that we might give it a try."

"Really?" Hermione asked, almost surprised at his answer. At his nod, she stuttered. "Oh. Alright then." She gave a dry nod. "Alrighty then." Another mental slap.

Trevor smiled at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense. "Don't worry, relax, we don't have to make it very serious."

She gave him a look. Then her shoulders came back down as she smiled, giving him another nod, this time more sincere.

Yet still, she felt something inside her, twisting, almost telling her that it was in pain.

* * *

_Voila! And this chapter is done! I had a lot of fun writing it! It only took me, like, one and a half hours! :D_

_Please review! I mean, is pushing a button and writing a few words that hard?_

_'Til next time!_


	6. The practically annoying day

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Harry Potter dressed in yellow,_

_came downstairs and whacked his elbow._

_I looked at him with great huge eyes,_

_he turned, looked back and waved goodbye._

_Before he left, I caught his arm,_

_he responds to me **whacking me hard on the head!**_

**_I stared at him again, and he stood before me with his hand on his hips._**

**_"You do not own me! Nor the series! Muahahahahaha!"_**

_(Sorry, I was bored of the 'I do not own, sadly' so yeah, I wrote a...poem. I guess.)_

_ANYWAYS! Thank you: AriciaBetelguese (I'm glad you're impressed!), -Starlit-Amulet- (Ha ha, I remember that! I'll add it one of the chapters!), StephanieMeyerBiggestBookFan (thank you for thinking that it's beautiful!), and awesum-girl! (don't worry, those two are too cute together to ignore!)_

_No play this chapter either. I just wanna focus on the two main characters. :)_

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed never to fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

6. **The Practically Annoying Day**

Hermione sat down in the seat and set her book on the table in front of her. She took a quick glance around her, the library was almost empty. She ignored it, liking how quiet it was, and glued her eyes on the book. Hogwarts: A history.

Draco jogged into the library, since that's one of the only places that Pansy won't be looking for him. She creeps him out! Leaning his back against the wall, he took a few deep breaths, and the first set his eyes set upon on are, whataya know, the know-it-all mudblood. He smirked and stood up, walking to her slyly, and dropping himself down onto the seat beside her. She gave him a look.

"What?" She asked, making her voice as cold as possible. He smirked.

"What what? I'm just visiting my best-friend here!" He tried to put an arm around her, but she yelped and whacked him in the face. "Ow! What the hell, Granger?"

"Oops, sorry, I meant to whack your arm." Hermione said, pretending to look mortified; but her face immediately fell back to the irritated face she wore before. Draco made the same face as he turned the other way.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked casually, trying to sound as calm as possible. He was going to annoy the hell out of her today.

"None of your business." Hemione replied. "Actually, I take that back. You don't _have_ business!"

"Ha ha, very funny." Draco said, glaring at her mentally and imagining the scene of him beating her up with a book. "I have to find a book to beat you up with first." He thought, then his eyes widened when he realized that he had said that out loud.

"Thinking of whacking me with a book, huh?" Hermione asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. "Nimrod."

Draco felt his ears burn up, and he made a small huff before crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair.

"Oi, Granger."

_Silence..._

"Granger!"

_More silence..._

"HERMIONE BLOODY GRANGER!"

"WHAT?"

"Hi."

-WHACK-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco groaned as he held the ice-pack against his nose; apparently, the thick book Hermione was reading before made itself useful. (I know that Draco could just use magic...I guess...but I thought it'd be cuter) He was leaning against a thick pillow in the hospital wing, his pale face now tinted with a big of pink, and his eyebrows scrunched together as he frowned and groaned again.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and handed him a cup of pumpkin juice. "Here sweetie, this will make you feel better." She watched as Draco took a few gulps. "And don't worry, no broken bones, just a bruised nose. My, my, miss Granger sure has strong arms!" Draco made a face at her. "Ahem! Anyways, stay here for a while until noon so I can change your ice-pack occasionally, I assure you that you'll feel better by then."

"Moh, I wope so." Draco mumbled, his nose causing his words to sound strange.

He sighed as he watched Madam Pomfrey walk away, setting his juice down near a table and slouching back further onto the bed. He gave a small yelp when he banged his head against the headboard. He cursed. He seemed content for a while in the silence, also thinking of schemes to get back to that know-it-all, until suddenly-

"GAH!" He cried, and released the ice-pack as he tried to pull himself away from Pansy's grip. He didn't even see her run in, all he knew was that she just jumped onto him, unnoticeable to the human eye, and attempted to squeeze the air out of him. "LE-ET ME GO-O!"

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so glad you're alright!" Pansy squealed, finally releasing him from her death grip. He choked.

"Well, I _was_." He groaned, using his fingers to pull the collars of his shirt. He still felt as if something was clinging onto his neck.

"How's your nose?" Blaise asked amusingly as he walked over and with his hands in his pockets. Draco pointed.

"What does it look like?" He asked coldly, glaring at the taller boy.

"That stupid mudblood." Pansy muttered and crossed her arms, she was still sitting across Draco's stomach. "I'm gonna have her pay for this."

"You don't have to do anything, Pansy." Draco mumbled, raising his eyebrows tediously, "I'm gonna get back to her myself."

"But, Drakie!" She whined, shaking her shoulders as she placed her hands on top of his chest. "Can I at least help?"

"I'll think about it." Draco admitted, immediately regretting it when she started to squeal.

"So! So! What do I do then?" She asked, jumping as he made grunting sounds with the pressure on his stomach.

"I said I'll think about it!" He cried, finally stopping her. "I just have to think of a plan..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione walked down the hall peacefully, humming as she looked out of the windows and enjoyed the view. She suddenly stopped, feeling like someone was following her, and she whipped around, only to find herself looking at thin air. She shrugged and continued, only to find herself standing in a puddle of sticky, slimy goo.

She lifted her feet, and strings of sticky slime followed it in a trail. She tried to move, but the liquid stuck her to the ground, almost forcefully, and it slowly expanded. Hermione yelped.

"Ah! Get-away-from...ME!"

Something bumped her back, and she immediately fell forward, staining her robe and face with green goo.

_Silence..._

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

She heard someone snickering behind her, and she peeked through her wet hair to look at Draco, his face red with laughter. She glared at him.

"Malfoy..." She growled. "I HATE YOU!"

"You're welcome." He said, smiling, and bowed down with a hand clutching his stomach. He laughed (evilly) and walked away.

Hermione got up, the slime no longer sticky, just wet and... stinky. She wiped a strand of hair from her face and scowled, glaring at Draco's direction.

"Fine, _Malfoy_, if that's how you play it, then let the game begin!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco ignored Snape's constant yelling at a couple of Gryffindors in Potions, smirking when he took 20 points off when Neville blew one up again. He slowly peeked through the corner of his eyes to look at Hermione; her hair was still wet and her robe was a bit green, he smirked in satisfaction. He returned his attention back to his own potion, and smiled when he saw that his potion was the right color. It's not his fault that he's both smart and athletic and good-looking-

Okay... so maybe it is.

"Drakie, can you help me with this?" Pansy asked, pulling the sleeve of his robe. He looked over at her potion, it was a sick green color instead of a bloody red one, he sighed.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled, and left his potion to help Pansy with hers.

When he returned back to his own, his eyebrows scrunched up when he saw that his potion went purple. His head immediately turned to Hermione, who was way on the other side of the room, looking innocent. He scowled lightly, and he peeked down at his own potion again.

Suddenly, he realized that the smell was quite refreshing... He leaned towards it, and watched as the middle of the liquid began to twirl...

-POOF!-

Draco lifted his head away from the pot and shook his head. He touched his face, feeling for anything burnt skin, only to find it incredibly soft and smooth. He touched his hair and grabbed it, only to find it extremely silky, supple, and...long!

Pansy and the Slytherins looked at him in horror, while the Gryffindors on the other side of the room laughed. Hermione's laughter was the loudest. He turned to Snape, and he stood there, his eyes wide and gaping at him, his face suddenly turned extremely green...

"AAHHH! THEY'RE BACK, THEY'RE BACK! THE MONSTERS ARE BACK! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL MEEEE!" then Snape bolted out the room with his hands waving above his head. He suddenly came back. "AGAIN!" he disappeared.

"What the hell happened?" Draco yelled, and Pansy took a mirror out of her bag. Draco stared at his reflection in horror.

"I'M A FREAKIN' GIRL!"

Indeed he was. He had milky white skin, and his eyelashes have gotten incredibly long and thick. His hair wasn't blond anymore, it was actually pink! And it reached down all the way to his back. It was still growing. Draco's milky face suddenly turned extremely red.

"HERMIONE BLOODY GRANGER! I KNOW YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Hermione still didn't stop laughing, her face was also red, and she looked as if she was going to cry. She was on the ground now, and she was rolling in circles, trying to stop her laughter. Draco glared hard at her.

"Bloody mudblood!" He growled. Hermione didn't even flinch at the insult.

"You-Ha ha-you're a-Ha-a GIRL!" She continued laughing.

Draco pulled at his long hair and scowled, continuing to glare at the brunette on the ground. He mumbled, "All right then, Granger, let's see who will be happy tonight!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione walked in the kitchen to get some snacks, suddenly feeling kind of hungry. She was being very cautious, though, for she knew that Draco was gonna get back at her sooner or later. She asked a house-elf for some gummy pieces.

She glanced after the elf with a bit of pity, but smiled when it started to laugh along with some others about a joke. She fiddled with her own fingers, waiting, letting the house-elf take his time.

It took him longer than she thought, though, for she never knew that it would take that long to get some candy. He skipped back to her, smiling, and handed her a bag of her snack. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said politely, and headed back up to her common room.

When she arrived, she sat down on the couch next to Ginny, and smiled, as the girls started to chatter about their history homework. Ripping the bag open, she didn't even glance at it, and threw a piece of gummy worm in her mouth. After a few chews, she frowned and made a disgusted face.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head but continued chewing. "I don't know," she said, "it's just this candy suddenly tasted... slimy and, bleh!" She looked down at her bag and peeked through it, her eyes widening when she realized what she had just eaten.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry and Ron came bolting down from their room with their eyes wide opened, finding Hermione jumping around and spitting things out next to the fireplace.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked, and didn't even laugh when Ginny tried to calm Hermione down but was whacked in the face with her hand.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, earning himself a full-score glare.

"What woes it wook wike?" She cried, sticking her tongue out like something had bitten it.

Ginny rubbed her face and picked up the bag of candy, her mouth dropping when she saw what was in it. Harry walked over to her.

"What's in it, love?" He asked, and almost gagged when Ginny showed it to him.

Hermione heard laughter outside of the common room, and a few complaints from the lady in the picture. One particular laughter caught her attention.

"Walfoy..." She mumbled, glaring at the door. "WI'M WONNA WET WACK WO YOU!"

Ron just looked at her confusingly, scratching his head as he walked over to Ginny and Harry. He had to ask.

"What was in the bag?"

Ginny and Harry looked at him both amused and annoyed, she handed him the bag of candies.

"Real worms."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner, everyone was there and ready to eat. Everyone was chatting enthusiastically, only Hermione wasn't talking and was busy glaring at one particular person on the other side of the room. Ginny stopped her conversation with Harry and looked at her best friend.

"You okay?" She asked, leaning over so Hermione could hear her over the loudness of the room.

Hermione stuck her fork in her piece of pork. "I'm fantastic." She growled, not taking her eyes off the boy.

Ginny sighed. "Look, the worm taste shouldn't be there anymore." Ginny looked at him as well. "And, oh! Malfoy's hair isn't pink either!"

"Yeah, Snape probably helped him." Hermione growled, but didn't glance when Ginny looked at Snape.

"Oh, no, I don't think so." She said, smirking, and Hermione finally tore her eyes off of him to look at her professor. He was looking at his food, almost nervously. Hermione made a face when he suddenly threw his hand over his head and fainted dramatically.

"Okay...?." She mumbled, and returned her gaze back on Draco.

Draco felt someone staring at him - and he knew exactly who it is - and he turned, winking at Hermione as she just looked shocked, immediately turning red after with anger. He smirked and looked at Blaise, who seemed to have been focusing on Hermione the whole time.

"The Gryffindor princess seems to be very mad," Draco said, "I _like_ it."

Blaise sighed. "Look, Draco, I don't know why you guys like to fight so much. She's really not a bad person."

Draco looked at him strangely and snorted, leaning against his elbow on the table. "Please, Blaise, don't tell me you have a thing with her." His eyes widened when Blaise suddenly blushed. "Holy Merlin, you fancy her!"

"Tone it down!" He hissed, glancing at Hermione. She was still glaring at Draco. "She just...catches my attention."

"Of course she does." Draco snorted, his stomach suddenly feeling sick. _It's definitely my food. _He thought, or more like he hoped.

Hermione still couldn't get the hard beating of her heart to stop after Draco had winked at her. The wink seemed more affectionate than teasing, and Hermione cringed at that thought, she certainly hoped that it wasn't true. Her fingers made it's way to the side of her robe, and her eyes widened with surprise when the encircled something long and hard in her pocket. She took her wand out but kept it under the table. "Rictusempra." She murmured, flicking her wand at Draco, and smirking when he suddenly giggled and squirmed. He immediately placed his hand in front of his mouth.

"Uh, Draco?" Blaise asked, one eyebrow raised. Draco was looking around warily.

"Nothing." He mumbled, dropping his hands. He suddenly yelped again when he felt another tickle.

"Draco, what are you doing?" He asked again, and almost screamed when Draco suddenly jumped up, giggling, and started hopping around. "Draco! What the hell?"

"I can't-Ha Ha-stop-Aha Ha-laughing!" Draco giggled out, his eyes tearing up when he wanted to glare. "Bloody Granger!"

Hermione laughed uncontrollably at her table, and looked around as everyone stared at Draco confusingly. The only sound in the hall was the sound of Draco's giggles, as he continued to jump around and roll on the floor, squirming. Pansy, surprisingly, saw Hermione casting the charm on Draco, and huffed as she took out her wand and pointed it at her.

"Stupid Granger, no-one messes with my boy-friend. Rictusempra!" She flicked her wand at Hermione, and Hermione rolled on the floor as well.

She managed to growl between her laughs, and she saw Pansy hit her with that charm. "Rictusempra!" She cried, pointing at Pansy, but her jaw dropped -still giggling- when it hit Blaise besides her.

Blaise, unsure of who hit him, casted the spell at a random person, and soon enough, the whole hall erupted into laughter and giggles.

Even Dumbledore was on the floor now, his eyes tearing up from the tickling sensation under his armpits and legs. Professor McGonagall looked red, but she couldn't help herself from bursting into peels of laughter either. Snape, now waken up, was also laughing, his legs making its own movements as he jumped around, almost like he was dancing.

"Woohoo! I'm a little flamingo!" Filch exclaimed, skipping and dancing around maniacally as Ms. Norris glanced at him warily, circling his foot. The cat started dancing when someone suddenly casted the charm on her, too.

"Enough!" McGonagall roared, casting both a silencing and terminate spell. She was panting from all the laughing, and her throat was a bit sore, but she continued glaring at the whole hall, her eyes narrowing at the amount of mess they made. Her attention was mainly focused on Hermione and Draco.

"15 points off of Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said. "I shall never see you using magic on each other ever again."

The hall continued to mumble and chatter again, there were still a few giggles to be heard. Filch looked mortified as he picked his cat up, and slowly jogged out of the dining hall.

Hermione sat down and smoothed her robe, using magic to restore the damages she and her friends made on the table. She suddenly caught Draco's eye as he looked at her, his head tilting a bit towards the door. Hermione coughed, nodded at him slightly, and looked down at her lap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco leaned against the tree with his ands shoved in his pockets, he looked like he was deep in thought. Soft footsteps caught his attention and he stood up, glancing at Hermione warily before looking down at his feet. Silence followed after she stopped.

"I-" They both started, glancing at each other.

"I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry-"

Hermione sighed, and coughed as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot."

"And I'm sorry I've been such an arse."

_More silence..._

"Malfoy, did you just apologize?"

"I guess I did."

_Silence again..._

"I shouldn't have started all this mess."

"It's okay, Malfoy."

_Okay, this is getting annoying._

"Thanks for meeting here with me, Granger. I never thought you'd come."

"Me neither."

Neither looked at each other for another few seconds, but when they did, they both blushed, and they couldn't help the smile that was forming on their lips.

Annoying day, huh? Well, the only thing I could think of now is sweet.

* * *

_Aww...Draco blushed! And smiled! Ha ha. I hope you liked the chapter, and I certainly hoped that it was funny!_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 'Til next time! :D_


	7. The third day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, I am a saint._

_**CONGRATULATIONS** to Terri Johnson for being my lucky 33rd reviewer! You will be one of the stars today in this chapter! :D Sorry about the gender-mixed-up thing, I'm not really the brightest person, you know? Ha ha._

_I am sooo happy to have sooo many reviews! I've never had this much before, and I'm very glad that you all liked it! :D Thank you - ahem, okay, there's a lot :_

_Terri Johnson (;D), termarigirl116 (by the way, sorry that I...kinda deleted your review, the chapter wasn't really needed, ya know? but I'm glad that I made all of your dreams come true! :D), BapiKye96 (okay, puck it is then!), awesum-gurl, Draco-Fan (er...well, actually, I _don't_ think I wanted people to think that Draco and Pansy are dating, 'cuz when I first started the story, I didn't really plan on those two to be together. But since many people wants a scene where those two break up, I guess they are a couple! Well, for now! ;D), missygrace101, Olivia, Jessie, Tomm, evol love, Stephinie, Areej (sorry, I guess I wasn't too clear with the grammar. Ha ha), and Eric! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST! :D Thank you guys for being so supportive! :D_

_On with the story!_

* * *

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

7. **The third day**

"You know what I don't get?" Draco suddenly asked, looking up from the script in his hands, "why the lines are so corny in this play."

"It's romance, what do you expect?" Hermione asked, slouching back in her chair backstage. "And it's not my fault that they're corny. It's Shakespeare's play, ya know?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't care, I'm still guessing that Shake-pear is a man but he probably has some mental problems."

"It's 'Shakespeare'. And no, he has no problems."

"Well then, Shave-beard is probably a love-sick puppy."

"'_Shakespeare_'. And for your information, he is not love sick."

"Then Shakespeare was probably forced to write this corny script."

"Shake-beard! Oh, damn it!" Draco grinned while Hermione snapped her fingers frustratingly. "Don't give me that look, people make mistakes!"

Draco shrugged and looked back down at his script.

"Hey guys." Trevor said in his friendly voice and swung an arm over Hermione's shoulder. Draco felt a twist in his stomach as Trevor looked around. "Where's your girlfriend, Draco?"

Draco shrugged (which made Hermione roll her eyes) and continued scanning the script. "I dunno, and I don't care."

"You don't care if your girlfriend disappeared?" it was a statement.

"Nope."

"That's nice."

"That's me!"

"You know, it's weird how Parkinson still likes you when you ignore her all the time." Hermione said, raising one eyebrow. Draco looked at her for a minute. Then he shrugged.

"Oh, would you stop doing that?" Hermione snapped, in which Trevor jumped at her strange outburst. Draco only smirked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright peoples, gather here for a second!" Professor Harrin yelled, waving her hands to get the students' attention. Hermione immediately walked up while Draco slowly - and lazily - got up from his chair and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It has been a couple of days since we last rehearsed, I hope you've all been practicing in your rooms lately." Professor Harrin lowed her glasses to the bridge of the nose when she found that only Hermione was smiling. "Anyways, Miss Parkinson has a flu today so she won't be joining us for our rehearsal." Draco seemed to have sighed in relief. "However, there happens to be another student who is suitable to take her place. Terri Johnson, I'm glad you're here today."

A girl from Ravenclaw smiled at her, and Hermione couldn't help but twitch when she saw her face. _She sure is pretty._ She thought, then she peeked through the corner of her eye to look at Draco. He seemed indifferent.

"So, Miss Johnson, you will be Helena for today. I hope you know some of the words."

"Yes ma'am." The girl replied.

"Alrighty then. Everyone to your place! Mr. Bronze and Mrs. Flitchwik, you two are up first." The boy who played Puck and another playing Oberon stumbled up to the stage. (Oberon is the King of fairies; Puck is Robin, just in case you were confused)

_OBERON and PUCK enter_

_OBERON/JAMES: So, crazy spirit, what havoc have you wreaked in this part of the forest?_

_PUCK/CORBIN: For your information, sir, I have spread the juice on Titania's eyelids. She has waken up, but now she has fallen in love with a monster. It is quite a disastrous scene, you see. Apparently, she is now crazy about some donkey. Well, it is not a real donkey, but someone who was transformed into an ass and has a donkey head._

_OBERON/JAMES: -running his fingers through his fake, long beard- Hmm, yes, I could imagine. And have you also put the love juice of the flower on the eyes of that Athenian, as I asked you to do? -he yelps when he suddenly tear his beard off-_

_PUCK/CORBIN: Yes, I found him when he was asleep, so that's taken care of too, and the Athenian woman was sleeping near him. When he woke up, he must have seen her._

_OBERON/JAMES: That's great then! -struggling to put the beard back on his chin-_

_DEMETRIUS and HERMIA enter_

_OBERON/JAMES: -whispering- Step aside. Here's the Athenian coming now._

_PUCK/CORBIN: -whispering- That's definitely the woman I saw, but it's not the same man._

_-The two jumps into a wooden bush nearby, both people shrieks when they hit their heads against each others-_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: -grabbing Hermia's arm- Why are you so rude to someone who loves you so much? Save that kind of harsh language for your worst enemy!_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -stopping and scowling at Demetrius- I'm only scolding you now, but I should treat you much worse, because I'm afraid you've given me good reason to curse you. If you killed Lysander while he was sleeping, then you're already up to your ankles in blood. You might as well jump right into a bloodbath and kill me, too. He was more faithful to me than the sun is to the daytime. Would he have snuck away from me while I was asleep? I'll believe that when I believe that there's a hole through the center of the earth, and the moon has passed all the way through to the other side. The only possibility is that you've murdered him. A murderer should look like you do, so pale and grim._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: That's how someone who's been murdered should look, and that's how I look. You've pierced me through the heart with your cruelty, and yet you, the murderer, look as bright and clear as a star in the sky._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: What does that have to do with my Lysander? Where is he? -suddenly steps towards Demetrius and wraps arms around his neck dramatically- Oh, good Demetrius, will you find him for me?_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: -holds Hermia tight to his chest- I would rather feed his corpse to my dogs._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -pushes Demetrius away- Get out, dog! You've driven me to my wit's end. Did you kill him, then? From now on I won't even consider you a human being. Oh, just tell the truth for once. tell the truth, if only for my sake.—Would you have even dared to look at him when he was awake? And did you kill him while he was sleeping? Oh, how brave of you! A snake could do that as easily as you could. A snake did do it, because no snake ever had a more forked, lying tongue than you have._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: You're getting all worked up over a misunderstanding. -takes her hands and holds them to his chest- I didn't kill Lysander. As far as I know, he's not even dead._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Then please tell me he's all right._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: If I told you that, what would I get out of it?_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: The privilege of never seeing me again. And now I'm going to leave your despised company. You'll never see me again, whether or not he's dead._

_HERMIA leaves, but is pulled back by DEMETRIUS_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Oh, one kiss, my fair lady. One kiss._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -smiles at him sweetly and gives him a peck on the lips-_

"CUT! CUUUUUUUUT!"

Hermione and Trevor jumped away from each other at Draco's loud outburst.

Professor Harrin took the cone away from his hands and looked at him strangely. "Excuse me mister, but I say cut! Alright, cut! Why are we cutting?"

Draco pointed a long finger at the couple on the stage. "That wasn't in the script! There's not suppose to be a scene of them kissing!"

"It makes it more dramatic." Harrin said, cupping her hands dramatically. "I loved it, Miss Granger and Mr. Larritate! Continue kissing!

"WHAT?"

"Geez, Mafloy, what's the problem?" Hermione asked with a hand on her hip. She almost jumped when Trevor walked to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why is kissing a problem?" Trevor asked softly, raising an eyebrow when Draco's eyes turned wide.

"_What's_ the problem? WHAT'S THE _PROBLEM_? YOU KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS, MISTER!"

"Calm down, Malfoy!" Hermione whined, covering her ears. "You're bursting my eardrums."

Draco was fuming, you could almost see flame coming out from his nostrils. Suddenly something inside his clicked, and he made a surprised noise in the back of his throat before his face returned back to its normal color. He looked pale. Well, like he wasn't before.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought, running a hand through his platinum locks. _Why am I all of the sudden... angry?_ He glanced upstage to look at Hermione and Trevor who were both laughing about something funny Trevor just said. Draco felt another twist in his stomach when Hermione suddenly leaned over to kiss Trevor on the cheek. _Bloody hell._

"Alright then, everybody!" Harrin yelled, interrupting Draco from his previous thoughts. "Back to your place. Back to your places, people!" The whole room jumped as they all stumbled to their original spots. Hermione quickly ran up backstage.

_HERMIA exit_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: I can't go after her when she's in a rage like this. So I'll stay here for a while. Sadness gets worse when you haven't had enough sleep. I'll try to sleep a little here. -looks at the ground and grimaces before slowly sitting down and wiping imaginary dust away from spot, people glares- Oh, okay! Fine! -falls down- Ow._

_OBERON/JAMES: -hissing at Puck- What have you done? You've made a mistake and put the love juice on someone else, someone who was truly in love. Because of your mistake someone's true love must have turned bad, instead of this man's false love being turned into a true love._

_PUCK/CORBIN: In that case, it must be fate. That's the way of the world. For every man who's faithful to his true love, a million end up running after a different lover._

_OBERON/JAMES: Go around the forest, moving faster than the wind, and make sure you find Helena of Athens. She's lovesick, and her face is pale from all the sighing she's been doing, because sighing is bad for the blood. Bring her here with some trick or illusion, and I'll put the charm on his eyes for when she comes._

_PUCK/CORBIN: Okay, okay, I'll go. -suddenly bumps forehead with Oberon- Ow! Watch where you're going, Nimrod!_

_OBERON/JAMES: Me? What about you? -rubs forehead and slaps Puck on the arm-_

_PUCK exit_

_OBERON/JAMES: -pulls flower out of pocket and walks over to Demetrius- You purple flower, hit by Cupid's arrow, sink into the pupils of this man's eyes. When he sees the girl he should love, make her seem as bright to him as the evening star. -tries to squirt juice out of fake flower, then throws the flower on Demetrius' head after a few attempts- Young man, when you wake up, if she's nearby, beg her to cure your lovesickness._

_PUCK enter, running_

_PUCK/CORBIN: Helena is nearby, boss. The young man who I mistook for this one is there too, begging her to love him. Should we watch this ridiculous scene? Lord, what fools these mortals are!_

_OBERON/JAMES: You're ridiculous! -Puck glare- Oh, sorry. Heh heh, that's not the line. AHEM! Step aside. The noise they're making will wake up Demetrius._

_PUCK/CORBIN: Then the two of them will both pursue one girl. That will be funny enough, and preposterous situations are my favorite thing._

_LYSANDER and HELENA enter_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Why do you think I'm making fun of you when I tell you I love you? People don't cry when they're mocking someone. -Helena stares- Oh, boohoo, I am so sad! -rubs fists under eyes, Helena continues to stare- What? Oh. Oops, it's my line. Ahem. Look, when I swear that I love you, I cry, and when someone cries while he's making a promise, he's usually telling the truth. How can it seem like I'm making fun of you, when my tears prove that I'm sincere?_

_HELENA/TERRI: You get trickier and trickier. You've made the same promises to me and to Hermia—they can't both be true! They must both be false. The promises you're making to me belong to Hermia. Will you abandon her? If you weighed the promises you made to me against the promises you made to her, they'd come out the same—they both weigh nothing. They're lies._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: I wasn't thinking clearly when I made those promises to her._

_HELENA/TERRI: And I don't believe you're thinking clearly now, as you break those promises._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Demetrius loves her, and he does not love you._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: -looks at papers in hand- God, these lines are stupid._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: I know, right?_

_HELENA/TERRI: Lines, please!_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Huh? Oh! Right. Ahem. Oh Helena, you goddess, you divine and perfect nymph! What can I compare your eyes to? Crystal isn't as clear as they are. Oh, your lips are as ripe as a pair of tempting cherries touching each other! The pure white of the snow on a mountaintop seems black as a crow's wing next to the whiteness of your hands. Oh, let me kiss your beautiful white hand. It'll make me so happy! -reaches for her hand but trips on cape and falls down-_

_HELENA/TERRI: Oh! Oops. Heh heh. Ahem. Damn it! I see you're all determined to gang up on me for a few laughs. If you had any manners at all, you wouldn't treat me like this. Can't you just hate me, as I know you do? Do you have to get together to humiliate me too? If you were real men, as you pretend to be, you wouldn't treat a lady this way, making vows and promises and praising my beauty when I know you're really both disgusted by me. You're competing for Hermia's love, and now you're competing to see which one of you can make fun of me the most. That's a great idea, a really manly thing to do—making a poor girl cry! No respectable person would offend an innocent girl just to have some fun._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Don't be cruel, Demetrius. I know you love Hermia, and you know I know it. Right here, right now, I swear I'm giving up all my claims on her and handing her to you. In exchange, give up your claim to love Helena, since I love her and will love her until I die._

_HELENA/TERRI: Nobody's ever gone to so much trouble just to make fun of someone._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Lysander, keep your Hermia. I don't want her. If I ever loved her, all that love is gone now. My love for her was temporary. Now I'll love Helena forever._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Helena, it is not true._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Don't insult a deep love that you don't understand, or you'll pay the price. Look, here comes the woman you love._

_HERMIA enter_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: It's hard to see clearly in the dark of night, but it's easier to hear well. I couldn't see you, Lysander, but I heard your voice, and that's how I found you. Why did you leave me alone so unkindly?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Why stay when love tells you to go?_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: But what love would make my Lysander leave me?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: I had to hurry to my love, beautiful Helena, who lights up the night better than all those fiery stars. Why are you looking for me? Didn't you figure out that I left you because I hate you?_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: You-_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: No! -suddenly grabs Helena and dips her before planting a kiss on her lips-_

"Whoa, whoa! CUT!" Hermione shouted, raising her hands up. Draco swung Terri back onto her feet as she stood there with a dazed look on her face.

Professor Harrin stood up and brought the cone to her lips. "Hey, I've told you, I say cut! Alright, CUT! Why are we cutting again?"

Hermione lifted the script in her hands and brought it to Draco as if to show him something. "There isn't a scene in there where Lysander kisses Helena!"

"There's wasn't a scene that has Demetrius kissing Hermia, either." Draco replied.

"Your kiss just came out of nowhere! And that was _my_ line!"

"Your kiss came out of nowhere too! And it _wasn't_ your line!"

"At least the person _I_ kissed was my boyfriend!"

"At least the person I kissed is a person that I _like_! And yes, Terri, I do like you. Take that Granger!" Terri's eyes widened when Draco suddenly smirked at her.

"What's there for me to take?" Hermione cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? Is kissing someone I fancy illegal?"

"Oh, I love all this drama." Harrin whispered excitedly, while the girl beside her gave her a small smile before rolling her eyes and walking away.

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend!" Hermione said.

"No, I'm not." Draco retorted, almost blushing. "I'm just proving a point."

"Proving a point of what? Jealousy?"

"No. The point that I could kiss someone I like whenever I want." Draco pulled on Terri's arms again and gave her another kiss. Soon enough, they started snogging.

Hermione started to fume as she rolled up her script and pointed to the kissing couple before facing her professor. "Professor Harrin! They're snogging in class!"

Harrin sighed and rubbed her temples, muttering something about 'teenage drama' before standing up. The girl next to her looked at her weirdly. "As much as I love the drama, I agree with Miss Granger. This is Stage-actin, not snogging class. Break it up!"

Draco pulled away from his kiss with a smacking sound before wrapping an arm around Terri's shoulders possessively. The girl in his arms just looked at him strangely. Hermione continued to glare.

"How about we take a small break?" Harrin asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose after taking her glasses off. "Five minutes."

With a huff, Hermione dragged Terri away from Draco as he stumbled after loosing his balance. He glanced at the two girls' direction as Trevor walked up to him, his arms crossed, a cold face hanging on his features. But not cold enough to be considered as hate.

"Jealous, Draco?" He asked, while Draco's eyes widened at the comment.

"Haven't I told you guys clearly that I'm not jealous?" Trevor simply just shrugged.

"Usually, normal men wouldn't just go grab a random person next to him just to start an argument with another girl." He said, and Draco's glare hardened.

"I do not fancy Granger, if that's what you're referring to."

Trevor raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying." he dropped his hands. "But just so you know, Hermione and I are dating, I hope you don't start to have feelings towards her."

"I won't." Draco growled, ignoring the constant thumping of his heart and the beating sounds of it. He cursed mentally. "Nothing is going to make me fall in love with that brainiac know-it-all."

That was a vow.

"Don't tell me that you like him!" Hermione practically begged when Terri and her came to a stop backstage. "_Please_ don't tell me that you actually fancy him!"

"Would that be a problem to you?" Terri asked, her curious tone making Hermione suddenly feel offensive.

"No, not really. But Malfoy is _really_ not a good guy! You'll get hurt if you go down this - road with him."

Terri smiled, a genuine smile that is, then her face suddenly turned amused as she placed a hand on her hip. "Hermione, I'm a Ravenclaw, I think I know what's good and what's not."

"So... you're not gonna go out with him?"

"Of course not. He's the Slytherin Prince, I know better than to date someone like him. He's just gonna end up breaking up all the hearts of the girls he went out with."

Hermione smiled, relieved, and crossed her arms. "That's good to know."

"And do you know that he doesn't actually like me?"

That got Hermione's attention. "Wait, what? He just said-"

"You really are dense, aren't you?"

Terri walked up to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, couldn't you tell? He was only kissing me to make you jealous."

"Make me jealous?" Hermione asked, pointing a finger at her face. Terri giggled.

"Of course.

"But he hates me."

"That's what you think now."

That was enough to silence Hermione.

"Alright peoples!" Harrin clapped her hands to get the students their attention. "Let's continue!"

Terri dropped her arm from Hermione's shoulder and winked at her before pulling on her arm to drag her back onstage.

"And we're back!" Harrin said. "Continue!"

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -looking nervous- You can't mean what you're saying. It's impossible._

_HELENA/TERRI: So, she's in on this too! Now I see that all three of them have gotten together to play this cruel trick on me. Hurtful Hermia, you ungrateful girl, have you conspired with these two to provoke me with this horrible teasing? Have you forgotten all the talks we've had together, the vows we made to be like sisters to one another, all the hours we spent together, wishing that we never had to say goodbye—have you forgotten? Our friendship in our schooldays, our childhood innocence? We used to sit together and sew one flower with our two needles, sewing it on one piece of cloth, sitting on the same cushion, singing one song in the same key, as if our hands, our sides, our voices and our minds were stuck together. We grew together like twin cherries—which seemed to be separate but were also together—two lovely cherries on one stem. We seemed to have two separate bodies, but we had one heart. Do you want to destroy our old friendship by joining these men to insult your poor friend? It's not friendly, and it's not ladylike. All women would be angry with you for doing it, even though I'm the only one who's hurt by it._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I'm completely dumbfounded by what you're saying. I'm not insulting you. It sounds more like you're insulting me._

_HELENA/TERRI: Come on, confess. Didn't you send Lysander, as an insult, to follow me around praising my eyes and my face? Haven't you made your other love, Demetrius—who kicked me with his foot not long ago—call me a goddess and a divine, rare, precious, heavenly creature? Why does he talk like that to a girl he can't stand? And why does Lysander deny that he loves you, when he loves you so deeply? Why would he show me any affection, unless you told him to? Why does it matter that I'm not as lucky or lovable as you are and that the love I feel is unrequited? You should pity me for that reason, not hate me._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I don't know what you're talking about._

_HELENA/TERRI: Oh, fine. All right, go ahead, keep up your little game, pretend to be sympathetic, but then nudge each other and wink and make faces at me when I turn my back. Keep up your wonderful game. You're doing such a good job on this trick, someone should write a book about it. -Lysander snickers- If you had any sense of pity, or manners, you wouldn't pretend to fight over me like this. But goodbye. It's partly my own fault, since I followed you here. Leaving—or dying—will soon take care of everything._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Stay, lovely Helena. Listen to my excuse. My love, my life, my soul, beautiful Helena!_

_HELENA/TERRI: That's a good one._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Don't insult her like that, Lysander darling._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: If Hermia's begging can't make you stop insulting Helena, I can force you to do so._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: You can't force me any more than Hermia can beg me. Your threats are no stronger than her whining. Helena, I love you. I swear I do. I'll give my life for you, just to prove this guy wrong when he says I don't love you._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: I say that I love you more than he does._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: If that's what you say, go fight a duel with me and prove it._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVO: You're not, let's do it!_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Lysander, where are you going with all this? -makes a face and grabs Lysander's sleeve, pulling back dramatically-_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -struggling- Get away, you nimrod! -Hermia lets go of him as he yelps and falls down-_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Oh! Ha ha. Sorry. -pulls Lysander up again-_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: No, no. He'll act like he's going to break free from you, Hermia. -points to Lysander- Pretend like you're going to follow me, but then don't come. You're a coward, get out of here!_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Stop hanging on me, you cat, you thorn! Let go of me, or I'll shake you off like a snake!_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Why have you gotten so rude? What's happened to you, my darling?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Your darling? Get out, you slimy-skinned pig! Get out, you horrible poison. Get out!_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Are you joking?_

_HELENA/TERRI: Of course he is, and so are you._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Demetrius, I'm ready to fight you as promised._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: I wish we had a signed legal contract. I can see you don't keep your promises very well. I don't trust you._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: What? Do you want me to hit Hermia, hurt her, kill her? Sure, I hate her, but I wouldn't hurt her._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Can you hurt me any more than by saying you hate me? Hate me? Why? What's happened to you, my love? Am I not Hermia? Aren't you Lysander? I'm as beautiful now as I was a little while ago. You still loved me when we fell asleep, but when you woke up you left me. So you left me—Oh, God help me!—For real?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: I certainly did, and I never wanted to see you again. So stop hoping and wondering what I mean. I've spelled it out for you clearly. It's no joke. I hate you and love Helena._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Oh, no! -points at Helena- You trickster, you snake! You thief! What, did you sneak in at night and steal my love's heart from him?_

_HELENA/TERRI: Oh, that's very nice! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! You're going to make me mad enough to answer you? Damn you, you faker, you puppet!_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: "Puppet"? Why "puppet"?—Oh, I see where this is going. She's talking about our difference in height. She's paraded in front of him to show off how tall she is. She won him over with her height.—Does he have such a high opinion of you because I'm so short? Is that it? So how short am I, you painted barber pole? Tell me. How short am I? I'm not too short to gouge your eyes out with my fingernails._

_HELENA/TERRI: Please don't let her hurt me, gentlemen, however much you want to tease me. I never was much good with insults. I'm not mean and catty like her. I'm a nice shy girl. Please don't let her hit me. Maybe you think that because she's shorter than me I can take her._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: "Shorter!" See, she's doing it again!_

_HELENA/TERRI: Good Hermia, please don't act so bitter toward me. I always loved you, Hermia, and gave you advice. I never did anything to hurt you—except once, when I told Demetrius that you planned to sneak off into this forest. And I only did that because I loved Demetrius so much. He followed you. And I followed him because I loved him. But he told me to get lost and threatened to hit me, kick me—even kill me. Now just let me go quietly back to Athens. I'll carry my mistakes back with me. I won't follow you anymore. Please let me go. You see how naïve and foolish I've been._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Well, get out of here then! What's keeping you?_

_HELENA/TERRI: My stupid heart, which I'm leaving behind here._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: What, you're leaving it with Lysander?_

_HELENA/TERRI: No, with Demetrius._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Don't be afraid. She can't hurt you, Helena._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: That's right, Hermia won't hurt Helena even if you try to help her._

_HELENA/TERRI: Oh, when you get her angry, she's a good fighter, and vicious too. She was a hellcat in school. And she's fierce, even though she's little._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: "Little" again? Nothing but "little" and "short"!— Why are you letting her insult me like this? Let me at her!._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Get lost, you dwarf, you tiny little weed, you scrap, you acorn!_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: You're doing too much to defend a woman who wants nothing to do with you. Leave Hermia alone. Don't talk about Helena. Don't take Helena's side. If you continue treating Hermia so badly, you'll pay for it._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Hermia's not holding onto me anymore. Follow me if you're brave enough, and we'll fight over Helena._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: "Follow"? No, I'll walk right next to you, side by side._

_DEMETRIUS and LYSANDER exit_

"Wow, wow! Bravo, bravo!" Professor Harrin clapped, along with some other polite applauds from the rest of the students.

Draco and Trevor walked sheepishly out from the curtains and onstage, though Draco didn't stop for one second and already hopped off.

"Draco!" Terri called out to him. The blond boy immediately turned at his name but remained cool like his usual attitude; though his personality seemed to have softened towards her from his previous actions.

"Yes?"

Terri smiled and surprised him by tip-toeing and planting a small kiss on his cheek. She leaned back to look at his shocked face. "Tell Hermione that you like her."

"I WHAT?"

"You know what I said."

"No, no, er, Terri, you don't understand!" Draco said, his heart starting to pound again. "I don't like her. I hate her!"

Terri shrugged and repeated what she said to Hermione earlier.

"That's what you think now."

Draco suddenly turned silent. (and green I might add)

"I'll see you on friday, everyone! Since tomorrow is the quidditch match." Harrin announced, packing up her bag. "I wish both houses good luck! For it seems to be a stormy weather tomorrow!" A few Hufflepuffs and Slytherins cheered. Some booed.

"Do you still wanna go to Hogsmeade?" Trevor asked, holding Hermione by the waist.

"Sure, why not?" She replied hesitantly, and watched as Trevor walked away from her to get his jacket. She spotted Draco standing near the stage, and nearly jumped when Terri came up to her.

"Going on a date with Trevor?" She asked in her cheerful voice, Hermione smiled at her.

"Yeah, Hogsmeade."

"Have fun." She said, and leaned close to Hermione to whisper in her ear. "And think over about what I had said earlier." With that, she walked away, giving Hermione one last smile.

Hermione stared after the girl for a while, and as Draco brushed pass her to get something from backstage, she stopped him.

"Draco!"

Draco turned, surprised, but not showing it.

"Yeah?"

Hermione hesitated. "Good luck tomorrow."

Draco seemed to be shocked for a while, then his lips melted into a small smile.

"Thanks."

Hermione started to walk away, but she could hear his faint whispering as she got offstage.

"Bye, Hermione."

At the door, a smile appeared on their lips as they glanced at Hermione and Draco.

_Well done, Terri, well done._

* * *

_Oo... calling by the first name already, huh? Hehe. I know I'm evil, but I just like to take it one small step at a time. Hee hee._

_And Terri, are you satisfied with your character? I hope you are, 'cuz I think she's awesome and cool! I'd love to have a friend like that! If you hated it, feel free to flame me. Ha ha._

_But really, I do hope that you liked it :)_

_Anyways, I hoped you ALL liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D_

_'Til next time!_


	8. The Quidditch and Bridgebreaking day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, I am a saint._

_Alo, peoples! Welcome back!_

_Thank you for the readers who reviewed: Terri Johnson ( I'm soo relieved that you liked your character!), StephanieMeyerBiggestBookFan, temarigirl116 (yes, I was thinking of doing the same thing again), tormenta oscura, evol love, and gabrielle! You guys are the best of the best, of course! :D_

_No play this chapter! And just so you know, this isn't one of those happy chapters. Ha ha..._

_On with the story! :D_

* * *

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

8. **The Quidditch and Bridge-breaking day**

"No."

"Come oon...!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaazzz?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with a BIG FAT cherry on the top?"

"Ugh! I said NO!"

-WHACK-

"Ow."

"Come on, Hermione, just one game?" Harry pleaded for Ron as he sat down and rubbed his head from where Hermione just hit him with a book. "You've _never_been to a Quidditch match before!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her friend. "Never?" she repeated.

"You know what I mean." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at her. "And besides, what's the big deal?"

Hermione paused for a second before taking a deep breath and... "The big deal is that I don't wanna waste my time watching people riding broomsticks and moving around in circles above a field behaving like a bunch of buzzing blob of big black flies!" Insert biiiiig inhale here. "Anyways, no is no. I don't see why you keep asking."

"I bet you can't say what she just said five times in a row." George snickered from behind her as Fred looked at him incredulously.

"Oh yeah? I can say it. Buzzing blob of big black flies, buzzing blob of big black flies, buzzing blob of big black flies, buzzin-"

"Be quiet!" Ginny snapped.

"That's two words. We're talking about _one_ words that starts with a B!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Why _won't_ you go, anyways?" Harry interrupted, giving the siblings a look. "Hermione, it seems like you don't wanna go for a reason."

"A reason? _Me_? You're talking about me having a reason." Hermione faked a laugh. "Come on, I don't need to a reason to do everything."

"Are you sure?" Ginny whispered, taking a small step towards the brunette. "Are you _sure_ there's no reason for it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And stop it with the mysterious tone."

"What mysterious tone...?" Hermione glared. "Okay! Fine! Stop it with the _glaring_!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, hoping that it would somehow cure his headache. "Ow!" he yelped, realizing that he needed to cut his fingernails.

_If Hermione's not going to go,_ He thought, rubbing the tip of his nail, _then I guess we'll have to somehow make her._

* * *

"Have you ever heard of _knocking_?" Draco scowled, yawning in the process.

"Yes, and no." Blaise replied coolly, stepping into the room without hesitation. Draco had apparently fell asleep in the Head-boy room in a tower across from the Gryffindors'. Blaise guessed that he had been doing his homework there because it was very quiet.

"Why are you here?" Draco muttered, and collapsed on one of the chairs near the wall. Blaise just leaned against fireplace and crossed his arms.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"With Hermione."

-a pause- "What about her?"

Blaise sighed. "I heard Potter and Weasley talking about her in the hallway. According to them, she's not going to the Quidditch game, even after they pleaded her to._I_ want her to go so I can show her my skills!"

"Your skills of what? Piddling?"

"No. Ew. My flying skills."

"Granger doesn't like flying, you know?" Draco said casually, causing Blaise to flinch.

"How do you know that?" He inquired.

Draco shrugged. "She told me before."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Casual conversations."

"Where?"

"Backstage."

"What?"

"Stop it with the w's will you?"

"You said 'will'."

"Shut up."

-a pause-

"By the way." Draco continued. "Why do you need _my_ help?"

"You seem to be the only friend of mine who is closest to her."

"Me? I'm not close to Hermione."

"Of course you are."

"How do you know?"

"You just called her 'Hermione'."

Draco's eyes widened at that comment, and he immediately panicked when he realized he _had_ said that. _Damn it._ He cursed mentally.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly turned cold.

"Ask her to go."

"And what would I say?"

"Just say that she needs to keep her mind off of reading for a while. She's been in the library too much."

"Are you stalking her?"

"Uh, no. Just, er, observing."

"Why do I have to tell her? _You're_ the one who fancies her!"

"I barely even know her."

"Then why do you like her?"

"She catches my attention."

"Attention my arse! If you don't know her, then why do you bother paying attention to her?"

"Why are you yelling?"

Draco paused and looked down, realizing that he had stood up from the amount of energy he used to make Blaise back off. _Wait, why do I want him to back off?_

"I wasn't meaning to." He replied, sitting back down. He sighed for a while and massaged the bridge of his nose, hoping that the rapid beating of his heart would slow down. He stared at the ground for a moment. Then he sighed again, and dropped his hand. "Fine, I'll do it."

Blaise lit up, his warmth suddenly made Draco feel cold. "Thanks, man."

"Sure. Whatever. Get out."

"Ask her soon, though."

-sigh- "I will."

And with that, Blaise left the room with a 'clink' from the door.

* * *

Hermione walked forward peacefully, occasionally pausing to look at the view on one of the Hogwarts' bridges. The soft breeze lifted her hair up slightly, its cool wind calming her, sending a few chills down her spine. She stopped suddenly, but continue a moment after when she saw Draco leaning against one of the hollowed windows in the walls.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, causing Draco to whip around in surprise.

"Nothing, really." He replied, turning back to hide the heated skin of his cheeks from her. He hoped there wasn't a blush.

Hermione walked next to him and also leaned against the rock railing, her heart suddenly thumping hard to get her attention. "You know I'm not stupid." She muttered amusingly, causing Draco to flinch suddenly.

"Of course I know that." he said.

"Then what's wrong? Shouldn't you be practicing now? The game is in 2 hours."

He shrugged. "I know."

Hermione paused to look at him. "You're the seeker."

"Yeah?"

"The most important role of the game."

"They wouldn't mind me being late for a while."

Hermione sighed, admitting defeat. "I guess."

"Are you going?" Draco softly inquired after a few moments of awkward silence. Hermione seemed to hesitate before answering.

"No. I'm gonna study. There's an exam in Ancient Runes tomorrow."

"You're the top student."

"So?"

"Like me, you don't always have to be perfect."

"I'd like to."

_But you already are._ Draco wanted to stay, finding it hard to take his eyes off of her. And no, he didn't regret thinking that. But he was glad that he hadn't said that outloud.

"Would you change your mind if I asked you to go?"

Hermione snapped her head towards him, the quick movement caused her neck to crack, but she didn't pay attention to the slight numbness.

"Come again?"

"Could you please go?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She continued to stare at him, her eyes wide in surprise and her mouth slightly opened. Her heart is probably loud enough to wake the whole castle now, but Draco didn't seem to pay attention, for his ears were blinded with the loud drumming of his own heart. Silence stretched on for at least an hour, but none had the courage to break it, not even the Gryffindor who was one of the Golden Trio. The beating sound continued.

Until an owl with golden wings broke the silence by crashing into the wall of the bridge.

"GYAH!"

Hermione gasped at the sound of the creature, her surprised jump caused her to lean forward and hit her head against the side of the gaping hole and Draco to trip his heel on a bump behind him. Both people yelped out an "OOF!"

"Curse that bloody owl." Draco growled, rubbing his butt as he slowly got up.

Hermione cleared her throat and scratched the numb place on her head. She suddenly began pulling on the hem of her robe nervously, having a hard time keeping her eyes off of the blond in front of her. "Yes." She whispered, her reply barely audible. Draco looked at her confusingly.

"Sorry?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, looking at him in the eyes. "I'll come."

Draco observed her eyes, the shy glint of gold glimmering in her orbs like flashlights being turned on. Right now, he was positive that he was the one who turned on the switch. He smiled, a genuine smile that was, and nodded slightly.

"Alright then." he said, almost shyly himself. "See you there."

"Good luck." Hermione said, and with a small wave, she turned around and walked away.

Draco stared at her retreating figure, the smile still not disappearing from his face. Then his eyes turned confused when Hermione turned around again.

"Wrong direction." She muttered, a dark shade of pink on her cheeks. He smirked as she walked by him with a swift motion, her bushy brown curls disappearing from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"And another 15 points for Hufflepuff!"

A loud cheer was heard from the group of Hufflepuff as they stood up to applaud. Hermione was the only one who didn't stand but was clapping lightly in her seat. She glanced at the scores: 165 for Slytherin and 195 for Gryffindor. Her eyes suddenly darted to follow a certain platinum-haired boy who flew quickly on his broom as a seeker. He found the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker wasn't far behind him.

_Come on, come on_. She chanted in her head, her brown orbs observing Draco intensely. She gasped when Draco reached for it but failed when the snitch suddenly turned left and out of his reach, he almost fell off. _Come on, come on!_

Draco squinted his eyes, the whipping of the wind flapping on his face like a thousand needles. He panted and continued following the small ball, its wings like a blur of gold as it dashed right and left and out from his reach. His arms came out again, but came back when the speed of his broom suddenly got slower. He was a bit worn. He turned his head to look at the other player who didn't look any better. But that's what happens all the time in games like this, usually the seekers would immediately collapse when they reach the ground.

Suddenly his eyes caught a pair of gold-brown ones, his heart immediately started to race. The intensity of her stare almost made him wobble on his broom, but the determination from it reflected his own emotions. He had to win. Even if it's just this once. He had to win.

"Over here!" Blaise yelled, and Draco stumbled when his friend dashed in front of him, as if to get his attention. But Draco knew Blaise was trying to get Hermione's. Ignoring him, he leaned forward on his broom to increase his speed, his hard chest thumping against the hard wood of the stick.

"Draco Malfoy is up to the snitch again!"

Hearing that, Hermione's eyes snapped back to Draco when the other seeker was almost hit by a bludger. He was only a couple of feet behind the snitch now, which she could barely catch except for the gold glint of it under the setting sun. It had been 5 hours already and her legs have gotten sleepy from sitting on the wooden seat for such a long time; she stood up to warm it, almost twisting her ankle in the process when a loud cheer was heard from the Slytherins.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin WINS!"

A bit stunned from the announcement, Hermione stood there unmoving for a few seconds before she exploded into applauds. Draco was almost drowned by students when he landed on the ground a few moments later, and, without hesitation, Hermione ran to the side to greet him on the field.

Draco, happy and surprised with his own actions, accepted all kinds of greetings from his fellow Slytherins; a few claps on the hands from the older boys, some hugs from the younger ones, kisses on the cheeks from all girls, and a warm passionate kiss from Hermione...

Wait.

Um.

Er...

WHAT?

Hermione pulled back immediately from that contact as the whole field silenced. If you were meditating, it would be very easy to hear chirps from distant robins. She just wanted to give him a peck on the cheek! But, unfortunately-or is it?-, Draco decided to turn his head at the right moment. The two stared at each other wide-eyed.

Erm...

Okay...

Awkward...

(Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now.)

"Hermione?" Ron screeched, but was immediately smuggled by Ginny's hand.

Hermione continued to stare at Draco for a couple of seconds, then something inside her snapped and clicked. With a swift moment, she turned on her heel and ran out from the crowd to the Gryffindor tower, not caring about the hundreds of stares boring into her back from the whole school.

_Um... Did that just happen?_

* * *

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny whispered, forgetting the fact that the room was empty. When Hermione didn't reply, Ginny stepped away from the doorway and closed the door, pausing midway when she spotted a pair of shoes by the wall. "Ugh, those shoes are ugly." She picked them up. "Oh wait, they're mine."

Hermione managed to giggle into her pillow at her friend's random comment, but she turned silent again when Ginny plopped herself onto the bed beside her.

"So," Ginny said, trying to sound casual, "how are you?"

Hermione almost shrugged, but deciding that that would be too stupid, she remained silent.

"Do you fancy him?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"I don't fancy Voldemort!"

Ginny clapped her hand on her face.

"Malfoy." She said, Hermione's face immediately dropped.

"No. I hate him."

"That's what you think now."

"Blimey! Why is everyone saying that?" Hermione cried, sitting up from her position on the bed to glare at Ginny. "First Terri, now you, I wonder who's going to be saying it next, a pig?"

"Hermione, I'm just saying the truth." Ginny sighed, grasping Hermione's hands. "It's not a crime to like him."

"Of course it is, Ginny." Hermione said. "I've hated him since first year, do you expect me to completely flip around now?"

"You could."

"Trevor probably hates me."

"Trevor's a nice guy, he wouldn't. He should actually be in Hufflepuff if he weren't that smart."

"Of course he would. He's too nice. I probably don't deserve him."

"You deserve all kinds of guys, Mione." Ginny said reassuringly, "and... maybe even Malfoy."

"Don't, Ginny." Hermione shook her head. "I don't fancy him."

Ginny just stared at her, almost... disappointedly. The red-head shrugged and dropped her hands, giving out a sigh of defeat in the process.

"Alright, Mione." she said, standing up. "If that's what you say."

Hermione caught her best friend mutter something before she left the room.

"You'll figure it out soon."

* * *

Draco sighed for the 20th time, causing Blaise to glare at him.

"Stop that."

Draco shrugged.

He still had a feeling in his stomach since Hermione's lips came in contact with his. It had been at least 3 hours now, and after a looong time of prying of the girls who magnetized themselves to him, he was exhausted, yet he couldn't sleep.

_She ran away._ Draco thought, almost sadly. _Why did she run? Was she... embarrassed or something?_ Come to think of it, _he_ was the one who stood there blushing like a tomato after she had left. Curse his annoyingly pale skin!

"Draco."

Draco shifted to look at Blaise, his arms still crossed behind his head. His cool gaze made Blaise relax a bit somehow.

"What?"

A pause.

"You fancy her don't you?"

Draco hesitated.

"No. Why?"

Now it was Blaise's turn to sigh.

"I know you do, Draco. The way you look at her. It's definitely how someone looks at another when they hate them."

"That's doesn't mean I fancy her."

"Haven't you noticed," Blaise shifted, resting his elbows on his knees as his feet settled on the floor, "how you've only tried to annoy the hell out of _her_ out of all the...muggle-borns? According to you?" Draco almost winced. "You obviously pay attention to her, clearly more than you pay attention to some of the Slytherin girls."

"As I said before: that doesn't mean I fancy her."

"You're so stubborn, Draco." Blaise said simply, shaking his head. "Almost like a Gryffindor."

At that, Draco didn't bother to hold back his growl.

"I am _not_ like a Gryffindor." He said, glaring at Blaise. "I have nothing alike with them. Come to think of it, Granger and I are two completely different people, how in the world would I fancy _her?" _A cold smirk suddenly plastered onto his face. "She's almost as filthy as two rats rotting inside a box."_  
_

"Draco..." Blaise growled, glaring at the blond when he stood up to walk towards the window.

"I'm gonna wash now." Draco muttered, running a hand through his hair. "You'd better sleep soon." With that, he left the room and closed the door with a clink.

_Damn it._

_

* * *

_

Hermione walked around the castle with her robe wrapped tightly around her body, the cold breeze lifting the edge of her clothes as if they weighed nothing. She stopped by a rock under the sky and sat there, shivering as a small whip of wind ran up her chilled spine.

_I kissed him._ She thought. _I can't believe that I KISSED him. Out of all the people. Him. If only he was Trevor._

Hermione suddenly grimaced, her small hand clenched together into a small fist. _No. Not Trevor. Don't let him be Trevor. _She sighed. _I don't want him to be Trevor._

"Granger?"

Hermione jumped. That voice. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned her head to look at him, his platinum-blonde hair looked almost silver under the glimmer of the white stars in the sky. His eyes were dark because there was no light around them, yet she could still see the intense glare that he gave her as he observed her as well.

Wait.

Glare.

He was glaring at her?

Hermione jumped up, her heart began to race widely. She almost tripped when her heel hit a small bump on the ground, and Draco didn't even flinch when she tilted back and rested her hand on the rock as support.

"Malfoy." She replied, almost fearfully. She gulped before she stood straight again. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Draco replied coldly. Hermione stiffened.

"I'm here for some fresh air." Hermione said, her hand held into a tight fist in front of the buttons on her robe.

"It's way past curfew."

Hermione started glare. "The same for you." she replied in the same icy tone he had used before. Draco didn't move an inch.

"I'm the Head boy, it's not unusual for me to be out past curfew."

"Draco, why are you suddenly so cold?"

"Don't call me that." Draco hissed, Hermione tumbled back a bit. "Don't call me by my first name."

"Is it illegal?"

"It is if it's from a mudblood's mouth like you."

Draco paused, his breath hitched in his throat. He didn't mean to say that, he was just extremely frustrated with himself after the conversation with Blaise, he didn't mean to take it out on Hermione.

But he had.

He watched as Hermione took another step back, obviously taken back from that dirty comment. Of course she can call him by the first name, he would even allow_her_ to call him a Gryffindor for heaven's sake! But those words escaped him before he had a chance to think. That did it. Whatever bridge of friendship there had been between them crumbled, and had probably moldered into pieces of rubbles on the ground. He was almost halfway there, their friendship had just built two weeks before, now he had already broken it.

Merlin, he always made the worst of things.

Hermione's eyes immediately began to burn, her surprised gasps slowly turning into very soft sobs as she took another step away from him, her eyesight gradually becoming blurry in vision. She watched as Draco's eyebrows suddenly furrowed together, his lips opening and closing as he tried to find something to say.

"Look-I... I didn't mean it that way, I was just-"

"Don't, _Malfoy_." Hermione hissed, holding out a hand in front of her. As watery as her eyes were, she still had the strength and courage to throw a glare at him. "I completely understand."

Draco looked almost taken back by her words, yet those comforting-or is it cold?-words that came out from her mouth, made his own throat go dry. He was completely shocked when Hermione suddenly walked up to him and brought her hand across his face, giving him a hard slap.

That did it. He had ruined it.

He heard something inside him shatter and drop to his feet when Hermione walked away, barely making inside before she collapsed against a wall and broke into tearful sobs.

He loved her. He was already and _had_ been in love Hermione Granger.

And he completely ruined it.

Just by a simple kiss on the Quidditch field.

* * *

_Yes, not one of the funniest chapters of the story. Ha ha._

_Pleaz don't kill me! -whimpers-_

_Don't worry! No matter how angst-y this chapter is, the story will still be funny! Well, I will try the best I can, ya know?_

_I love you all! But I will REALLY appreciate it if you don't flame me!_

_Please leave a review! No matter if it's a comment telling me that you hate me! Still leave one!_

_'Til next time! :D_


	9. The fourth and Transfiguration day

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, I am a saint._

_Halo, everybody!!!_

_I have a stupid cold today, it's bugging the, er, heck out of me. Ha ha. Personally, I don't like to swear, but I'm guessing that 17 year old wizards have a habit of swearing a little. It's more in character if I use some... words in my story. Right?_

_Anyways, thank you: DracoMalfoy4Ever, missygrace101, Terri Johnson (:D), raven (I was thinking of doing something similar to that! :)), leakingpenholder, and xxxLittleMissMoonyxxx. Again... You peoples are THE best! :D_

_On with the story!!! :D_

* * *

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

9. **The fourth and Transfiguration day**

Hermione woke up from her slumber, her eyes red and swollen from all the crying. She had been sobbing the whole night, wondering what had gone wrong, and she kept muttering to herself about how horrible that blond man his. He wasn't worth thinking about.

Yet, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to completely hate him...

Groaning, she sat up from her bed and looked around. It was actually still quite early, most of the girls are still in bed, snoring lightly; even Ginny was on her bed sleeping, also tired from comforting Hermione the whole night. The brunette smiled. She was glad that she at least had a friend who understood her.

Hermione got up and took a shower, then slowly she changed and took out her books and papers. Transfiguration was her first class, but the headache from the previous day was killing her. She sighed and set her books down then slowly laid down on her bed, not caring about class anymore.

* * *

"Where is Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall inquired Harry and Ron, her hands clasped in front of her robe. Draco's head snapped up at her name, his head whipping around in search for her. Indeed, she wasn't there, which worried him.

"We dunno, professor." Ron said, shrugging.

"We haven't seen her all morning." Harry piped in, adjusting his glasses slightly.

Professor McGonagall looked worried. She had never seen Hermione miss one class in her life before, except for times when she was taking two different classes at the same time... Which she doesn't anymore. Then Draco's fidgeting got her attention; she studied him while he squirmed in his seat and played with his quill, biting his lip in the process. McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"Alright then." she said quietly, and almost jumped when the door opened and Hermione stepped in.

"I'm sorry Professor." she quietly said, ignoring the fact that Draco's stare was boring through her. She had felt it.

"No, it's alright. Come in, then." McGonagall unclasped her hands and smoothed out her robe. She watched as Hermione silently walked to a seat near the door, far behind the place where she usually sat. Apparently, her original seat was quite close to Draco's. Draco's eyes barely left Hermione when McGonagall continued her class.

"I will pair you up, now," she said after 15 minutes of their lesson, "I will like you to transform your partner into an animal." A few people in the room started murmuring in excitement. "Be cautious, please, I do not want you make the spell permanent." Harry on Ron snorted, though they still looked worried when they turned to Hermione. She was staring at her pen and twirling it between her fingers.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall walked over to her and inquired softly. "Because you've missed half the class, I would like Mr. Malfoy to explain to you what we've been through." Hermione was about to retort. "I understand that you know this subject very well, but I would like you to work with a top student. Do you have any big problems with that?" Hermione paused, her lips parting and closing as she tried to find an excuse to say no. After a few attempts, she sighed and shook her head.

"No, professor. I have no problems with that."

With a nod from his teacher, Draco got up and walked to Hermione, a small blush revealing on his face. He sat down quietly, none of them exchanging words for a while, until Hermione, with her Gryffindor courage, decided to speak up.

"So, what are we changing each other to?"

Draco, a little surprised, stuttered, "Uh, I dunno. Our patronus?"

"Patronus?" Hermione repeated. "What is yours?"

"A dragon."

"That would be hard."

"Aren't you the smartest witch of the age?"

At that, Hermione smiled a bit.

"Of course." she said.

"What is yours?"

"An otter."

"An otter." Draco replied, smirking. "You swim?"

"A little."

"Do you eat fish?"

"Yes."

"How about mice?"

"Mice?!" Hermione exclaimed, confused. "What does that have to do with this class?"

Draco's grin widened, the look he have her almost made her blush. _Almost_...

"I dunno." he replied, shrugging, then he took out his wand and pointed it at a stack of books on their table. "Maybe because of this, _Snufflifors_!"

Hermione yelped when her books suddenly bursted into a clutches of mice. She took Draco's books and started smacking them away. Draco was laughing at her expression.

"What is going on there?" McGonagall inquired from across the room, Neville was gaping at the white mice crawling around on their table.

"Um, nothing, professor." Hermione said, then with a flick of her wand, the mice bursting into balls of flame.

"You're buying me new books, Malfoy." Hermione growled, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Draco snickered, his face a bit red.

"Why? You turned them into mice!"

"So? I thought you liked them."

"When have I ever said that?"

"You didn't say no."

Hermione growled, her hands trembling when she raised them and pointed them towards Draco's head.

_"Melofors_!"

And Draco's head turned into a pumpkin.

* * *

"HA HA HA! MERLIN, YOU TURNED HIS HEAD INTO A PUMPKIN! OH, MERLIN!"

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down." Hermione said, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Ginny was still shaking and her face was almost as red as her hair. Trevor was looking at her amusingly.

"So," Ginny spoke up... when she finally had the ability to talk normally, "is Malfoy still a pumpkin?"

"No, Professor McGonagall changed him back right there. Sadly."

"So he's still gonna be there today?"

"Yup." Hermione replied and glanced at her surroundings; the theatre was crowded with students who were ready to start rehearsing for the play. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Draco on the stage, looking bored while Pansy was blabbering about something 'exciting'.

"Are you still mad at him?" Ginny suddenly asked, her voice softened. "Or are you guys over it?"

"He seemed kinda over it." Hermione said. "He had the guts to turn my books into mice. But I'm not too over it yet."

"Over what?" Trevor asked, confused. "Did that jerk do something bad to you?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "No, it's nothing, really. Just a stupid fight."

"_He_'s stupid." Ginny muttered, giving Draco a look, her frown immediately flipped when she looked at Hermione. Ginny smiled and threw an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll always have your back."

"Thanks." Hermione said, and hugged Ginny while Trevor patted her back, still looking confused.

"You know you can tell me anything." Trevor said when Ginny left a moment after. "If he's being a jerk towards you, I'd do anything you want me to do with him. Beat him. Hex him. Force him to stand upside down on his head and sing 'I'm a little teapot'. Seriously, I'd do it."

"He didn't really do anything wrong." Hermione said, smiling. "I was also over-reacting. And besides, I don't think he _could_ stand on his head. He also shouldn't know how to sing that song, I thought it was only for muggles."

Trevor smiled and held her by the waist. "So? I can force him to learn it."

"Thanks, Trevor." Hermione smiled genuinely, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. "You really are... a wonderful person."

Trevor nodded, and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. Hermione couldn't help but frown slightly as he did that, realizing that there wasn't really any spark. Moments later, they were called back upstage to start their rehearsal.

Hermione climbed upstage and glanced at Draco warily while he tried his best to avoid her stares as Pansy clung onto him, babbling about some problems with her friends. Corbin and James were bickering as they both sat down beside a wooden bush. Trevor walked up to Hermione and gave her a kiss before walking away. Draco glared slightly at Trevor's figure, and shook Pansy off of him before he walked across the stage and off as well.

"Alright, students," Professor Harrin clapped, "shall we continue with Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson?" The two girls nodded.

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -glaring at Helena- All this fighting is because of you. Stay where you are._

_HELENA/PANSY: I'm not sticking around here any more. I don't trust you. You might be a better fighter than I am, but my legs are longer and I can run away faster._

_HELENA exit_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I just can't believe any of this. I don't know what to say._

_HERMIA exit_

_OBERON/JAMES: -standing up from behind the fake bushes- This is all your fault. -jabs a finger at Puck but accidently pokes him in the forehead- Oops. Sorry. You make mistakes constantly, or else you cause this kind of trouble on purpose._

_PUCK/CORBIN: Believe me, King of Illusions, I made a mistake. Didn't you tell me that I'd be able to recognize the man by the Athenian clothes he was wearing? So far I've done exactly what I was supposed to do—I put the love potion on an Athenian's eyes. And so far I'm pleased with the way things have turned out, since I find all of this commotion very entertaining._

_OBERON/JAMES: As you can see, these lovers are looking for a place to fight. Hurry up, Robin, and make the night dark and cloudy. Cover the sky with a low-hanging fog, as dark as hell, and get these overeager rivals so completely lost in the woods that they can't run into each other. Imitate Lysander's voice and egg Demetrius on with insults, then vise versa, that way you'll get them away from each other until they're so exhausted that they'll sleep like the dead. -Oberon __gives a fake flower to Puck-_ When they're asleep, crush some of this flower's juice into Lysander's eyes. The flower's juice has the power to erase all the damage that's been done to his eyes, and to make him see normally, the way he used to. When they wake up, all this trouble and conflict will seem like a dream or a meaningless vision. Then the lovers will go back to Athens, united together until death. While you're busy with that, I'll go see Queen Titania and ask her once again for the Indian boy. And then I'll undo the spell that I cast over her, so she won't be in love with that monster anymore. Then everything will be peaceful again.

_PUCK/JAMES: We've got to act fast, my lord of the fairies. Night's fading quickly, and in the distance the morning star is shining, warning us that dawn is coming. At dawn, the ghosts that have been wandering around all night go home to the graveyards. The souls of people who weren't buried in holy ground, but instead lie rotting by the side of the road or at the bottom of a river, have already gone back to their wormy graves. They weren't buried in a real graveyard because they committed suicide, and they don't want their shame to be seen in daylight, so they avoid sunlight and stay forever in the darkness of night._

_OBERON/JAMES: But we're not like that. We're a different kind of spirit, and we don't have to run away from the sunlight. I like the morning. I often wander around in the woods like a forest ranger until the sun rises in the fiery red sky over the ocean, turning the salty green water to gold. But you should hurry anyway. Don't delay. We still have time to get all of this done before daybreak._

_OBERON exit_

_PUCK/CORBIN: -looks towards the ceiling dramatically- Up and down, up and down, I will lead them up and down. The people fear me in the country and the town. Goblin, lead them up and down. Here comes one of them now. -jumps behind the fake bush but bumps his head- Ow._

_LYSANDER enter_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Where are you, Demetrius, you arrogant bastard? Say something._

_PUCK/CORBIN: -fakes a voice- I'm over here, you villain, with my sword out and ready to fight. Where are you?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: I'm coming_

_PUCK/CORBIN: -still in fake voice- Let's go to a flatter area where we can fight more easily._

_LYSANDER exit, DEMETRIUS enter_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Lysander, say something! You coward, did you run away from me? Say something! Are you behind some bush? Where are you hiding?_

_PUCK/CORBIN: -in other fake voice- You coward, are you bragging to the stars and telling the bushes that you want a fight, but then you won't come and fight me? Come here, you coward! Come here, you child! I'll beat you with a stick. It would be shameful to fight you with a sword, the way I would fight with a real man._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Are you there?_

_PUCK/CORBIN: -in fake tone- Follow my voice. This isn't a good place to fight._

"I don't sound like that." Draco muttered from behind the stage

_Both exit, LYSANDER enter_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: He's walking ahead of me, and he keeps daring me to follow him. When I reach the place he's calling from, he disappears. This villain is much quicker than I am. I ran after him fast, but he ran away from me faster, so that now here I am in some dark part of the forest where the ground is uneven. I'll rest here. -sits down but trips on cape and falls back, hitting his head- Ow! Bloody hell! Ahem. I hope the pleasant daytime comes soon! As soon as the gray light of early morning appears, I'll find Demetrius and get my revenge for this insult._

_LYSANDER sleeps, PUCK and DEMETRIUS enter_

_PUCK/CORBIN: -in fake voice- Ha, ha, ha! Hey, You coward, why aren't you coming?_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Wait for me, if you're not too scared! I know that's why you're running away from me, constantly changing places—you're afraid to stand still and wait for me. You're scared to look me in the eye. Where are you now?_

_PUCK/CORBIN: -fake voice- Come here. I'm over here._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: No, you're just taunting me. You'll pay for this if I ever see you face-to-face in the daylight. Go wherever you want. I'm exhausted; I need to lie down and sleep on this cold ground. But watch out. I'll find you at dawn. -sits down and sleeps-_

_HELENA enter_

_HELENA/PANSY: Oh, what a long, tedious, exhausting night! I wish it would end. I wish the comforting light of day would shine so I can go back to Athens and get away from these people who hate me so much. I hope I'll be able to sleep and escape my troubles for a while. People can sometimes forget their difficulties when they're asleep.-looks at Lysander and walks over to him before lying down, Lysander squirms- Ah, much better. -sleeps-_

_PUCK/CORBIN: -clearing his throat- Only three so far? We're still waiting for one more. Two of both kinds makes four. Ah, here she comes, angry and sad. Cupid is a bad boy for making poor women go crazy like this._

_HERMIA enter_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I've never been more exhausted or upset. I'm all wet from the dew and scratched up by thorns, and I can't crawl any farther. I just can't go on. My legs can't hold themselves up. I'll sleep here until morning. If they do fight, I hope Lysander is safe! -lies down and sleeps-_

_PUCK/CORBIN: Sleep well there on the ground. I'll cure you, gentle lover, by putting this medicine on your eyes. -walks over to Lysander in attempt to squeeze water from the fake flower, nothing come out, he throws the flower on Lysander's face-_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -waking up- Bloody, stop doing that!_

_PUCK/CORBIN: Sorry. When you wake you will be truly delighted to see the woman you once loved. And when you wake up, you'll be a walking illustration of the well-known country proverb. "Jack will have Jill and everything will be all right."_

_PUCK exit. THESEUS, EGEUS, HIPPOLYTA and servants enter_

_EGEUS/BRENDON: My lord, that's my daughter asleep on the ground over there, and this is Lysander here, and this is Demetrius, and this is Helena, old Nedar's daughter. I don't understand why they're all here together._

_THESEUS/JERRY: They probably woke up early to celebrate May Day and came here for my celebration when they heard I'd be here. But tell me, Egeus. Isn't today the day when Hermia has to tell us her decision about whether she'll marry Demetrius?_

_EGEUS/BRENDON: It is, my lord._

_THESEUS/JERRY: Go tell the hunters to blow their horns and wake them up._

_A servant exit. Someone shouts offstage and horns were blown. LYSANDER, DEMETRIUS, HERMIA and HELENA wake up._

_THESEUS/JERRY: -grinning and running hand through beard- Good morning, my friends. Valentine's Day is over. Are you lovebirds only starting to pair up now?_

_LYSANDER, DEMETRIUS, HERMIA and HELENA kneels_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Forgive us, my lord._

_THESEUS/JERRY: Please, all of you, stand up._

_LYSANDER, DEMETRIUS, HERMIA and HELENA stands up_

_THESEUS/JERRY: -looking at Lysander and Demetrius- I know you two are enemies. Has the world really become so gentle and peaceful that people who hate each other have started to trust each other and sleep beside each other without being afraid?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: My lord, what I say may be a little confused, since I'm half asleep and half awake. I swear, at the moment I really couldn't tell you how I ended up here. But I think—I want to tell you the truth, and now that I think about it, I think this is true—I came here with Hermia. We were planning to leave Athens to escape the Athenian law and—_

_EGEUS/BRENDON: Enough, enough, -turns to Theseus- my lord. You've heard enough evidence! I insist that the law punish him—They were going to run away, Demetrius, they were running away to defeat us, robbing you of your wife and me of my fatherly right to decide who my son-in-law will be._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: My lord, the beautiful Helena told me about their secret plan to escape into this forest. I was furious and followed them here, and the lovely Helena was so in love with me that she followed me. I'm not sure how it happened—but somehow, something made my love for Hermia melt away like snow. My past love for Hermia now seems like a memory of some cheap toy I used to love as a child. Now the only person I love, and believe in, and want to look at, is Helena. I was engaged to her before I ever met Hermia. Then I hated her for a time, as a sick person hates the food he usually loves. But now I have my natural taste back, like a sick person when he recovers. Now I want Helena, I love her, I long for her, and I will always be true to her._

_THESEUS/JERRY: You pretty lovers are lucky you met me here. We'll talk more about this later.—Egeus, I'm overriding your wishes. These couples will be married along with me and Hippolyta in the temple later today.—And now, since the morning is almost over, we'll give up on the idea of hunting. Come with us to Athens. We three couples will celebrate with a sumptuous feast. Come, Hippolyta._

_THESEUS, EGEUS and HIPPOLYTA exit_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: What exactly just happened? The events of last night seem small and hard to see clearly, like far-off mountains that look like clouds in the distance._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Yes, it's like my eyes are out of focus, and I'm seeing everything double._

_HELENA/PANSY: Me too. I won Demetrius so easily, as if he were a precious diamond I just found lying around. It's mine because I found it, but I feel like someone else could easily come and claim it was hers._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Are you sure we're awake? It seems to me like we're still sleeping, still dreaming. Do you remember seeing the duke here? Did he tell us to follow him?_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Yes, he did. And my father was here too._

_HELENA/PANSY: And Hippolyta._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: And he told us to follow him to the temple._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Well, then, we're awake. Let's follow him. We can tell one another our dreams along the way. -scowls and takes Helena's hand while Lysander lightly took Hermia's-_

_LYSANDER, DEMETRIUS, HERMIA and HELENA exit_

"I'm so glad that that was finally over." Trevor said, letting go of Pansy's hand and taking Hermione's instead. Draco immediately dropped Hermione's other one.

"Yeah, the script was so stupid." Draco muttered, and scowled when Pansy jumped over to him and clung onto his arm.

Harrin called out for them, waving her cone in her right hand. She made a face when she hit one of the student beside her. "Woohoo! Students! Come out here, please!"

The four obeyed and walked upstage again.

"We have been through most of the play now." the elder woman said, adjusting her glasses. "And as long as all of you memorize your lines, we'll be able to perform very soon." (just so you know, I've skipped a few rehearsing days before, you know, I thought that it would be a bit boring, so according, er, their time, it has been around two and a half weeks, sorry about that) A few people, including Hermione, clapped at the comment. "Now that this week's over, there's no more rehearsals. And to our unfortunate schedules, next week is also Christmas vacation, so I am afraid that we won't be having any rehearsals for the next couple of weeks, either." She missed the grins that most people hid as they turned around. "But we had fun, isn't that the best?" A few people agreed with her and Draco gave out an un-enthusiastic grunt as an approval.. "Alright then, great rehearsal today! I would like a few students to clean up here if you're kind enough."

"Why doesn't she just use her wand?" Pansy muttered, rolling her eyes. Draco shook her off again, sighing.

"You're not going home, right?" Draco overheard Trevor ask Hermione, his ears immediately poked out.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "my parents are too busy this year. I'll just be staying here." she shrugged.

"Remember tomorrow night?" Trevor asked, smiling. Draco felt his ears burn in annoyance.

"Of course."

"Our last chance of seeing each other for a while. The train's leaving Sunday."

"I'm happy for you that you're going home."

Trevor chuckled.

"What, are you happy that I'm with my family or that I'm gone?"

"Both."

Hermione squealed when Trevor pinched her in the nose.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The two kissed goodbye and Trevor left, leaving Hermione there, smiling.

"Come on, Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, pulling on his arm once more. Draco grunted.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's walk back to the dungeon!"

"Why us?"

"Well, you're not going back this year, I won't be able to see you for 2 weeks! Let's spend as much time together as we can until Sunday!"

Draco sighed, prying her fingers off of him. "Pansy, I'll just see you there."

Pansy pouted. "Drakie...!"

"Pansy."

"Please!"

"I'll see you there."

At the serious tone of his voice, Pansy finally decided to back off. She sighed disappointedly and crossed her arms. "Fine then. Be quick!" with a quick peck on the cheek, she left the theatre, and Draco stood there while wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

"You're not going home?" Hermione's soft voice made Draco jolt in surprise.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why not?"

". . . My parents are pretty stressed out this year. They're quite busy, as well."

"As well?"

Draco paused, cursing himself mentally while he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Uh, you're parents are busy, too, right?"

Hermione looked almost surprised at that, but her shock immediately faded a moment after.

"Right." she said, and took her robe from a nearby chair. "Goodnight."

She left the room quietly without letting Draco say anything.

Draco sighed and watched her figure retreating, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

_Aww... I feel so bad for Draco! -sigh- I'm going to make him happier in the next few chapters, though. ^^_

_And yes, if any of you were wondering, there won't be any plays for the next... two (or three, depends!) chapters or so. Just a heads up incase any of you don't want to read it... Haha. If you want, you could leave some suggestions! I'd love that!_

_Anyways, three days have gone soooo slowly, my cold has been going on for a long while and I had some headaches this week. And please don't look forward for me updating early next time, I have vacation. ;P My cold's the other reason why I haven't been able to write any really funny chapters lately (well, this time), my mood depends on my health. Ha ha. Sorry if many of you were disappointed! :(_

_Other than that, review please! The more satisfied I am by the number of my reviews (which I am already, you guys are awesome ;D), the earlier I will update! I don't want my readers to be TOO disappointed. :)_

_Until next time! :D_


	10. The first Christmas day

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, do I own thou? No, I do not. I iz sad!!!!!!_

_(Okay, I know, that was really weird)_

_Yo, peoples!_

_My cold's FINALLY better! I'm still coughing occasionally, but that's good enough. -sigh- And my mood's better now, so hopefully this chapter is funny! :D_

_Thank ya: temarigirl116 (thank you! :)), nature love 95 (don't worry, it will, :D), DracoMalfoy4Ever, Terri (haha, can't wait 'til they break up, huh? XD), Draco-fan, Rann Kitako (long review, thanks! :D), Karate Chic, Niry Kacille, and tormenta oscura! You guys are still awesome! :DDD_

_On with the story!!! _

* * *

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

10. **The first Christmas day**

"Stop following me, Malfoy." Hermione grumbled, sitting down on one of the chairs in the quiet, and deserted, library. Draco casually sat in front of her and set his legs on the table.

"I'm not following you." he said. "It just so happens that we were thinking of doing the same things today."

"Wow, such coincidence, then." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Of course."

"So is sitting at the same table for breakfast one for that matter?"

"Definitely."

"And walking to Hagrid's for a Care for Magical Creatures project?"

"More than coicidental."

"And entering the girl's bathroom to fix our hair with at least ten other girls taking their showers?"

At that, Draco snickered. "Hey, you can't say that I wasn't welcomed there."

Hermione scowled and buried her nose in her thick book.

Draco tapped a finger against the table while checking his other nails. The silence wasn't awkward or disturbing, but Draco knows that Hermione still hasn't completely forgiven him yet. He's just gonna have to fix all that before break ends and everyone comes back.

One minute of silence, and Draco is getting bored from acting vain.

Two minutes of silence, and Draco threw his head back and groaned with boredom.

Three minutes of silence, and with one swift movement, Draco leaned across the table, shut Hermione's book with such speed that it made her jump.

"Are you just gonna spend the whole week reading some stupid book?" Draco asked, one delicate eyebrow raised.

"For your information, it is not stupid! I'm merely preparing myself for a test next month."

"Next month." Draco repeated, snorting. "I never knew you were THAT nerdy, Granger."

"Not nerdy," Hermione said, and Draco was a little surprised that she wasn't angry. "Just smart."

"Smart does not consist of dying from boredom, you know." Draco said, getting up and walking around the table to grab Hermione on the arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Well, I'm being smart."

And Draco dragged Hermione out of the library as she complained about him being a total stuck-up.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Hermione screeched, her arm still in one of Draco's deathly grip. Apparently, he had Avapirated them to Hermione's room to get her jacket, then to Draco's to get his own, but he never let go of Hermione the whole way. She had been too busy yelling him about how they can get trouble doing that in school, not even bothering to ask him to let go of her.

"Somewhere more entertaining." Draco said simply, and inhaled when they stepped out from the castle to greet the feathery snow.

"As in where?" she asked, her annoyance disappearing as she caught some snowflakes with her mitten.

"Does it matter?"

Hermione smiled with enough satisfaction. But her smile immediately disappeared when Draco turned to look at her.

"Stop staring at me."

"Why, Granger? Flustered?"

"No, just uncomfortable. The idea of having another boy staring at me all the time when I have a boyfriend isn't a very tempting idea, you know?"

Draco snorted. "At least I'm not just stuck with just _one_ person."

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione demanded, almost shrieking when they entered a store near Hogsmeade. "Why the hell am I with you in this place?!"

"Relax, Granger. I'm not planning to kill you or anything."

Draco let go of her, leaving her standing there with shock and confusion written all over her face. He walked to a corner where an old man was hunching over a small desk, his back facing towards them, and Hermione was more confused when Draco softly demanded where something was.

"Malfoy."

Draco ignored her, his attention completely focused on the man in front of him.

"Malfoy."

"I thought it's suppose to be ready!" Draco softly inquired. "I gave you two days!"

"Draco Bloody Malfoy!"

Draco snapped his head towards Hermione and glared. "What?"

"What what? What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Well, I think it is since you - literally - dragged me all the way here!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy what? Talking?"

Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Then he brought it in front of him as an indication of silence.

"Hold on to your tail, okay?" he asked, Hermione was clearly confused of his words.

She opened her mouth to retort, then she quickly shut it and stomped her foot on the marble floor, pissed when Draco didn't stop her as she stepped out of the fancy shop. What the hell was he thinking anyway, pulling her out on this cold winter's day? Sure, staying in all morning and reading a book is quite boring, but standing here in the middle of practically nowhere is not a very intriguing idea, either. Besides, it was cold, though there was barely any wind, the air was still frosty and dry, Hermione had to rub her hands together in order to keep them warm.

That stupid, arrogant Slytherin stuck-up. She should know by now that hanging out with a person like _him_ wasn't the best idea at all! And besides, she was still mad at him from what he said a few days before, what gives him power to order her out like this? Of course she knows that he's _trying_ to be nice to her, but what else is she looking forward from him anyway? When Draco Bloody Malfoy apologizes to her - in face! - , it will surely be the same day that pigs would learn how to fly.

Which, Hermione knew, was never.

Merlin, she must have hit her head hard on her bed this morning. What had made her come out with him today?

Ignoring her suddenly heated-up cheeks, Hermione lifted her head up to examine the sky. There wasn't any sun, but it was still very bright, and her vision was occasionally blurred by bits of falling snow that landing on her lashes. She could already hear some elves singing Christmas carols in town, but it wasn't loud enough for her to tell the lyrics. That stupid Malfoy, what the hell was he doing in there? It's been at least five minutes since she came out, and does it take that long to argue with someone who is -surprisingly- not herself? Such crude manners. Such a stuck-up, annoying, bratty, idiotic, arrogant, vain, bothering, stupid, jerky, charming, handsome and-

Whoa! _Whoa_! Back that up.

She did _not _just think of that!

Of course he's not charming! Sure there are a lot of girls who fancy and admire him, and he could make all the girls swoon in front of him if he really wants to. But that doesn't mean that she is often flattered by his looks and occasional flirting; nor was she baffled when one particular time he had thrown his arms around her shoulders, and even once whispering into her ear about how stupid the play was. Of course she doesn't think that he's attractive. Not at all! Not one single, individual, bloody ti-

Ugh, what's the deal? Of course she had thought that, would it be surprising?

Duh! No! Ugh.

Sighing in frustration, Hermione rubbed her arms against herself and shivered. She wasn't physically cold, but the thoughts of him was really affecting her. What was wrong with her? Really? She's dating Trevor, and she knew that he was one of the most charming and sweetest guys she had ever known. What shouldn't she like about him? He was cute - compared to Draco, even though Draco had a more well-developed facial feature - , he was athletic - well, Draco happens have a better and faster control of his broom - , he was smart - but Draco had gotten a better mark on his potions, transfiguration and Arithmancy - , and he was all-the-way-down sweet, something that Draco could not even _possibly_ compare to-

Oh, Merlin. Now everything's compared to Draco now, huh?

If he was by her side at that moment, she would've probably fainted from nervousness and fright. Her red cheeks were completely betraying her, and she actually was glad that it was snowing, for it cooled down the heat on her skin. Heavens, she wished that she could've gone home, even if her parents wouldn't be there at all; surely there's a way to avoid him in all possible contacts in case she bursted into flames from blushing and just thinking about his handsome features and beautiful ey-

"GAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Hermione lifted her bag and started to beat the creature in front of her; her Gryffindor courage had suddenly disappeared in a snap.

"Get the bloody hell away from me!"

"Grang-"

"Oh, so you can talk? You're a bloody skeleton with 8 eyes and can talk?!"

"Grange-"

"Of course you know my name! It's on my bag right here. RIGHT HERE! Are you a stalker?! Get away from me!"

"Granger!"

"Stop calling my name!!! You're even mocking me by imitating the voice of this boy who is now inside this store _and _who is bloody affecting me with his stupid, charming loo-"

"Hermione, stop that!"

Hermione paused at that voice (-sigh- finally!), realizing that it was the same rare voice that had called her first name a few days ago. How could she forget? She had _never_ heard anyone else with that voice, and surely it belonged to that someone who had turned her on by titling her first name-

Oh, bloody hell.

"So, I'm affecting you now, aren't I?" Draco said, dropping the skeleton on the ground and rubbing the top of his head achingly. "Huh, who knew? Hermione Granger finally admits that she's attracted to me."

"For your information, I am not _attracted _by you." Hermione snarled, her cheeks already heated up by the sound of his voice. "And why the bloody hell are you holding a skeleton?"

Draco looked at her, then tilted his head to look at said thing on the ground. He shrugged. "I just thought it was fun. You know, I've never actually seen you scared-"

"For your _other_ information," Hermione snapped, "I was not scared. I was simply, just, startled."

"Sure you were." Draco said sarcastically, smirking. His grin grew wider when Hermione suddenly looked away from him and her cheeks became redder. "Well, well, flattered are we? Of course, it's not surprising, you're heart is itching to become mine. Hmph, I knew that this was going to happen, everything is going as planned; after we fall in love-"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, holding a hand up "did you just say 'we'?"

Draco looked taken but and blushed, stuttering, "Um, uh, no-"

"But you just said 'we'-"

"I did _not_ say 'we'!"

"But yes you did, you-"

"Okay, fine! Fine, I said 'we'. But, uh, 'we' is my new nickname for you. We happy?"

Hermione looked at him weirdly and scoffed, crossing her arms in the process. They stood there in silence for a few moments, then Hermione was bold enough to break it. "So, what took you so long?"

Draco looked at her for a split second, then his eyes immediately darted towards the sound of Christmas carols in Hogsmeade. "Nothing, just a gift for a friend."

"And why do you bring _me_ here? I don't suppose you want my advice on whether it looks good or not."

"Maybe I do."

Hermione scoffed again, her blush still visible with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Anyways, wanna go and grab something to eat?" Draco asked casually, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating wildly when he said that.

"Sure." Hermione said, dropping her arms. "I'd like that."

They walked in a moment of silence, each unsure of whether they should speak or not. Hermione also had a hard time not looking at Draco through the corner of her eyes, though he didn't seem to notice.

She almost fainted when Draco suddenly slipped his hands into hers.

What the hell were they doing to each other?

* * *

"-And remember the time when he blew the potion up again?" Draco laughed, shaking the table as he did so, "Hopkins practically peed his pants and screamed his head off! You should've seen the look on his face-" Draco suddenly lost the ability to speak for the next few moments as he tried to calm himself down.

Hermione didn't look any better, her face was red and could rival the color of Ron's hair. She also looked a bit green when she suddenly choked on her pumpkin juice, coughing as Draco, while laughing, patted her back repeatedly.

"It was hilarious!" Hermione choked, still laughing. "And there was also this time when Smith had fallen asleep in class, and one of the Ravenclaws hexed him. He started walking up to Professor Flitwick and singing 'I'm a little teapot' and danced! Then after he had finished," Hermione choked again, "he stood there in front of him, opened his arms, and was like, 'hug me, mommy'!" Hermione suddenly bursted into fits of laughter as Draco joined her.

"Is everything alright here?" a woman suddenly walked up to them, looking a bit worried. "Would you like some calming juice?"

"N-No, thanks." Draco laughed, his face dark crimson compared to the original paleness of his skin. The woman walked away slowly while looking at them worriedly, then shaking her head as she muttered, 'Silly kids with their brains stuck in their arse.'

It took a while for the two to calm down, but they occasionally snorted and laughed after they remembered some other hilarious moments in their class. Hermione was suddenly intrigued, this was one of the first times Draco has ever laughed. Sure she had heard him chuckle, giggle, snort, whistle, and cackle before, but laughing never seemed like a hobby for him. Ever. What else concerned her was the fact that they are sitting dangerously close, and one of his hands were intertwined with hers, his heat making her shiver even through the veins to her brain. Oh, Merlin. What in the world was going on?

Hermione suddenly cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from his. Draco noticed her sudden change and coughed as well, sitting up straight while moving a bit further from her.

"Well," he said awkwardly, his face still a bit red from his previous acts, "nice day." He mentally whacked himself.

"Yeah, definitely. I had fun." Hermione said, scratching her head uncomfortably. "I'm glad we did this."

Draco nodded, completely agreeing. "Me too."

He then looked outside the window and studied their environment. They had been in Madam Puddifoot's for at least 3 hours, it was already afternoon by now. Wow, time flies so quickly when he's enjoying it with Hermione.

He wished it wouldn't end.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go back now." Hermione suddenly said, standing up. Draco was startled by her movements. "It's getting late."

Draco could tell that Hermione was having trouble with this, so being the gentleman that he was - _deep,_ deep inside - , he nodded and got up as well, grabbing his coat from his chair. "Want me to go back with you?"

"No! Thanks." Hermione said, not wanting to spend anymore moments with him. She wasn't really suppose to spend time with him in the first place, surely they were still enemies, this is just plain wrong.

But. _But_. That doesn't mean it wasn't right.

Draco nodded silently and watched as she started for the door. She had surprised him when she suddenly paused, her hand on the door knob and her face turned towards him.

"Thank you, Draco."

And that was all he needed for his knees to buckle and fall down on his chair with flushed cheeks.

* * *

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She had been laying on her bed for at least 2 hours now, but her thoughts kept running images of him and her laughing, him smirking at her when she said something - well, to him - silly, and him taking her hand in his shyly as they walked the way to Hogsmeade. What had happened today? What does it mean?

Most importantly, why was she craving for more of it?

At the same time, Draco was busy smiling on his bed, his mind repeating her whole name enthusiastically. _Hermione Jean Granger._

_I love you.

* * *

_

_Ta-da! Your very next chapter!!!_

_I am sooo sorry for the late update, usually I would update within 4 days, but my computer was being extremely annoying, sorry for the delay! Hope you forgive me!!!_

_Anyways, I know I am not the best writer, and I am truly sorry for any mistakes. But I would be so flattered if you liked it! Things are getting hot now, aren't they??? XD_

_Thank you sooo much readers!! Don't forget to leave a comment! Opinions are glady welcomed!_

_'Til next time!!!! :D_


	11. The second Christmas day

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is owned by the great J.K. Rowling. Sadly, I am not her._

_Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy these days. From Wednesday to Friday, school ends, and my dad brings us to my sister's to help her move, and we don't come back until 9 o'clock. I also haven't been able to eat until then, so I didn't have time to write. It takes me at least 2 days to write a chapter. Thanks for all the people who has been waiting!!!_

_Thank you: Draco-Fan (oh no, it hasn't been just a week, it's been about, at least, 3 weeks already, I've skipped some parts of the play so I skipped days, and yeah, it's DEFINITELY not just a week, sorry if you're confused. :P), xxxLittleMissLoonyxxx (thanks! I'm glad you think the characterizations are good, haha), Karate Chic, IheartDracoandRon (haha, Trevor coming back early? I'm not really thinking about that, but he will get suspicious, ;D), missygrace101, temarigirl116 (I'm glad you think it's cute! :D and you'll see what he's gonna get for her, soon), Terri (haha, that 'we' line is from a Disney Channel show, ;D)._

_Just so you guys know, I will not be writing the WHOLE Christmas vacation, probably only for 3 or 4 days._

_On with the story!!!

* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

11. **The second Christmas day**

Hermione was frustrated; twitching her eyes occasionally and pulling on a strand of hair frustratingly.

"What are you thinking?" she growled out.

Draco shrugged and moved again, smiling when one of her pawns was hit off from the board once again. His smiled disappeared as fast as it was plastered on his perfect face.

"I'm cold."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his answer, and growled again when one of her knights had failed to hit his own off the board. Another few seconds of silence was followed, and Hermione lost another pawn.

"Now what are you thinking?"

Draco's eyes narrowed when one of his pawns was finally hit off from the board with a small screech. "I'm annoyed."

Hermione felt like ripping his hair out at that answer, but she decided that he was going to wail forever if she did that. And besides, he looked good with those beautiful locks of his.

"What are you thinking of, now?"

A pause.

Another yelp from a pawn along with a dramatic wail from its 'friends'.

"I'm bored."

Hermione felt a nerve pop.

Standing up, she swept up all the pieces from the board and dumped them into its box, ignoring the whining and angry 'hey's' she's gotten from them. Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"If you're just gonna keep up with that," Hermione said, her voice sounded threatening, "be aware of the food you're eating at dinner, you will never know what's gonna be in them."

Draco whistled, clicking his tongue two times as Hermione continued to glare at him. "Harsh. Who knew that the Gryffindor Princess could be this frightening?"

"I try."

Draco smirked.

"Alright then." he said, clapping his hands and standing up. "Whaddya want to do?"

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, thinking, then picked up chess pieces from the floor and slowly placed them in the box. A lightbulb was suddenly turned on.

"Ah! We should go snowball fighting!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, his hands in his pockets. "Snowball fighting." he repeated, showing no sign of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah! It could be fun!"

Draco scratched the back of his head and made a sound, clearly not too interested in her idea. "Why snowball fighting?"

"Because I want to."

"And I would do that because...?"

Hermione glared at him again, resting a hand on her hip. "Because if you don't, I am going to hex you and torture you until you beg for snowball fights in your afterlife."

"I'm in."

Now it was Hermione who smirked. "Good."

* * *

He watched as Hermione picked up a handful of snow and form a ball with it, smiling when she was finished sculpturing it and threw it towards his face when he was distracted. Still, he had fast reflexes and dodged it. Of course, snowball fighting wasn't really _that_ fun, but seeing that content smile that was forming on her face, he knew it was worth it.

After all, she meant that much to him.

His pose from leaning against the snow-covered tree suddenly turned, within a few minutes, into smirking and throwing his own masterpieces towards her face. She gave out quite a few surprised laughs at his sudden change and attacks. She wasn't quite pleased, though, when Draco had cheated and threw a gigantic snowball at her with magic from his wand. Of course, he would never actually let it hit her, she would've ended up in the hospital if he did that.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" Answered an innocent Draco.

"That's cheating!"

"Wouldn't be if it was never a rule."

"Brat."

"I try." Hermione glared at him for mimicking her own words.

Suddenly, and without warning, she dropped the snow from her hands and fell.

She literally fell.

What the hell?

Ah, hey, that rhymes!

Ahaha! Okay, I'm gonna shut up.

Draco stood there for a few seconds, wondering what in the world she was doing. After a while, she hadn't moved, and Draco had started to panic.

"Um, Granger?"

Hermione didn't reply.

"Granger."

Hermione didn't move either. It was either she was ignoring him, or that she had gone dead.

Draco presumed that it was the second choice.

-insert sarcastic laugh here-

Jumping, Draco ran over to where Hermione was lying and knelt down next to her, staring at her worriedly. Oh no, she wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing at all!!!!!!

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Draco yelled, his head raised to the sky and his hands poised next to him dramatically.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Draco dropped his hands and shrugged. "Thought I could play along."

Hermione almost rolled her eyes.

Draco, sighing, plopped down next to her with one hand over his chest, watching light flakes fall from the sky and listened to the soft breathing from Hermione's direction. Hmm, wonderful, he hadn't wasted his time today after all.

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Why was your friend, Zabini, giving me weird looks for the past month?"

"Blaise is weird. Just ignore him."

"That's nice."

"I try."

He yelped when Hermione whacked him on the arm.

"There's still gotta be a reason, though." Hermione said, ignoring Draco as he rubbed his arm.

"Maybe there just isn't."

"Malfoy, that's not possible."

Draco sighed and stopped rubbing his arms, his steely gaze focused on the sky once more. What's the deal? Why can't he tell her? It's not like she's gonna fall for Blaise, anyways.

"Blaise had a crush on you."

Silence...

And Draco started to worry again.

He turned his head towards Hermione, wondering why she hadn't retorted anything or laughed nervously. He had gotten quite use to that, but he wasn't used to the fact that Hermione continued to stare at the sky, looking totally unaffected.

That surprised Draco that it didn't surprise her since both he and Blaise thought she would be surprised but he was surprised that he was the only one who was surprised at the moment-

Okay, that didn't really make sense, did it?

Scratch that out!

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not surprised."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a crush. Anyone can have crushes. I'm sure he'll stop fancying me by the time he comes back from vacation."

Huh. Really?

Not completely convinced, Draco plopped his head back on the ground again and closed his eyes, inhaling the cool air and listening to Hermione breathe again.

He jerked when he felt a nudge at his arm.

"Eh?"

"I'm making a snow-angel!"

Draco sat up and moved away, incase Hermione would whack him again or kick him accidentally on the shin. He had learned his lessons, never mess with Granger when she's in a happy mood.

Yup, never.

Hermione was still so childish, after all the years of knowing her, and her intelligence, he had never once seen a woman so devoted in everything she does. And when I mean devoted, I mean that she sat up from moving her arms and legs and started to trace the outline of her angel with her fingers, making sure that it looked clean and perfect on the ground. For her, of course, everything had to be perfect.

Draco didn't _mind_ that. In fact, that was one of the things he liked about her.

And that's just _one_. There are still countless.

Smiling, Hermione jumped up and walked to Draco's other side, plopping back down again.

"Wanna play more snowball fighting?" Hermione asked, her childish and enthusiastic tone made Draco chuckle.

"Nope. Your skills are lacking."

"Hey."

Draco shrugged.

Hermione didn't protest either, in fact, she had gotten rather intrigued by the platinum-blond hair that was now wet on Draco's head. He never actually wore gel anymore. In fact, his hair looked like a much lighter version of Harry's in her opinion.

Not that she minded. She thought that he looked good.

Oh, Merlin, she needs to stop that.

"Hey, Granger," Draco suddenly spoke up, nudging Hermione with his elbow. "Wanna fly?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Fly?"

"Yeah. On my broom."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"I told you I was afraid of height!"

"Well, you should conquer your fears and let them be in the past. Surely you should know that, you're a Gryffindor."

"At least I know that I will be safe instead of landing head-down on my head if I fall off."

"I'll catch you."

Hermione scoffed, but she felt her heart thumping when Draco continued to stare at her, his eyes almost pleading.

"Pweaz?"

Hermione felt goosebumps when Draco stuck his lower lip out.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Ugh." she started to wonder if this was a fake Draco.

* * *

"Okay, step in front of me." Draco ordered, Hermione hesitantly obeyed and launched her leg over the wooden stick of his broom, her back hitting his chest. "Don't worry, it's not that scary."

"According to you, that is." she mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her as Draco leaned and held the broom with his hands. The two had taken Draco's broom quickly and had ran to the Astronomy tower to start their flying. Hermione had never seen Draco so excited.

She was actually scared of him.

"Alright. You ready?" Draco asked against her ear, smirking when he felt Hermione tense in front of him with fright.

"No."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

And with a jump, the two went soaring through the air.

Hermione had started screaming once he made the hop, her yells became muffled as they soared through the air with wind blowing against their faces. It wasn't that pleasant in the cold, but it sure was a thriller.

According to Draco, that is.

"Calm down, Granger, it's not that frightening!" Draco yelled, hoping to calm Hermione down from her screaming.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a fear of heights!" Hermione yelled back.

"Oi, can't you just stand it for a few minutes?!"

"I can't! Apparently, I'll die if I try to stand. There's no ground under me!"

"Think positive thoughts, Granger! Positive!"

Hermione tried. Does hexing Draco and forcing him to dance on his head count as a positive thought?

Yes. Yes it does.

After a moment of silence, Hermione was starting to get use to the feeling of not having the ground underneath her. Her breath had gotten calmer, but she could still hear the frantic beating of her heart when she opened her eyes to look around her.

What made her heart beat faster doesn't have to do with the environment around her at all.

Draco leaned further against her, his breath was almost tickling her ear. She wasn't too sure if it was the wind or from him, she hoped that it was the second option.

No wait. She didn't.

Feeling her hands being covered by his own wasn't helping the situation either. She tensed when she felt more weight against her back, but tried to relax when Draco wrapped his arms around her warmly, yet somehow making her shiver. She was now sure of the hot breath that was mingling against her ear was him. She liked it, she decided, she liked it very much.

She liked it even more when Draco had gently brushed his lips against his cheek. Whether it was intentional or not, she had no clue.

Well, she didn't want to have a clue.

Feeling him brush his lips against her skin again, her head had started to turn on its own towards him, her brown orbs staring into his own sliver ones through the corner of her eye.

That was when she felt a huge thump in her heart.

What in the world were they doing?

"Hermione, let go!"

Snapping out of her glance on Draco's lips, Hermione let go of the broom underneath her, yelping in the process when she realized she had controlled the broom's movement when she held it so tight. Luckily, Draco was able to save them from crashing against one of the towers ahead of them.

When they had reached back to the Astronomy tower, Hermione practically launched herself to the ground in attempt to hug it, muttering something in the lines of 'Oh, I love you so much, I will never leave you again' and 'I hate that arrogant ferret'. It wasn't long before she got back on her feet and glared at him.

"You," she growled, pointing a finger at Draco's face, "I can't _believe_ that you actually made me agree to do this stupid flying thing with you! I am never going to fly on a broomstick with you again. Ever! This has been one of the most awful days of my life!" As Hermione continued to ramble on about how horrible the flight was and how she hated it, Draco waited patiently for her to calm down. When she did and stopped pacing, Draco didn't smile when he picked his broom up and stare at her suggestively.

"So, same time, same place tomorrow?"

Hermione had no idea what made her agree to that, either.

* * *

_Haha, I loved writing this chapter, it was soo fun. XD_

_Hmm, seems like Hermione's starting to feel something towards Draco as well, huh? Well, that's up for you to imagine, peace out! ;P_

_Anyways, thanks for reading, and REVIEW PWEEEAAAZZZZ!!!!!!! I will update the next chapter as soon as I can!!!_

_'Til next time!!! :D_


	12. The third Christmas day

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is owned by the great J.K. Rowling. Sadly, I am not her._

_Hola peoples! I'm back!~_

_Thanks you for the following!: Spunkywave77 (they're cute, huh? XD), IHeartDracoandRon (I'll give a hint in this chapter, hopefully it will satisfy you. ;D), Niry Kacille (hahaha, wait just a bit more, dear), helen (thanks! I'll try to be the funniest I can), Terri (same goes for you, dear! :D), missygrace101, Karate Chic, and temarigirl116 (I like OOC Draco's too, I'm tired of him being so cold and bratty all the time. :D)!!! -sigh- Do I have to say this? You guys are the best ever! :3_

_And, er, am I the only one feeling like these few chapters are . . . out of date? I dunno how to explain it. But it's Christmas._ Christmas._ And the place I am right now is, like, burning. I'm still writing Christmas?! I hope that it's not - how do I say it - derisive. :P_

_Oooon with the storyyyy!!!!! ~  


* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

12. **The third Christmas day**

He stared, hard, at the object in front of him; his silver eyes studying it with a predator-like aura. If it had been alive, it would've probably squeaked and hid itself in a dark corner forever. But of course, he would not allow that.

He had been waiting for a week for this particular object. A _week_. Yet he still felt like there should be more done to it. Yes, Draco Malfoy was indeed not satisfied with the present he was meant to get for Hermione Granger.

He grimaced.

"Are you sure that it's finished?" he asked the man again, who looked back at him with a cigarette dangling from a corner of his mouth.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"-sigh- Yes."

"Really?"

". . ."

Draco almost glared at him.

He looked at it again, running a finger over the hard, smooth stem. It was quite beautiful, he had to admit, but it still felt like there was something missing. Like an engravement of some sort, something elegant yet simple like her.

Hmph, why does she have to be so special?

Standing up, he placed the object back into its box carefully, not wanting a scratch to be seen on it. She was perfect, she strived for it as well, and he thought she deserved something quite like her. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head as he watched the man retrieve the box and place it on a shelf near him.

"You think she'll like it?" The question came out of him before he even thought it over. The man turned his head to stare at him for a second.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Surely, Draco did not miss the certainty in the male's voice. He nodded to him curtly and turned to leave, closing the glass door behind him with a small 'clink'.

* * *

Hermione tapped her foot on the marble floor impatiently, glancing at her watch for what was about the 26th time. And no, she did not count; she was merely, er, guessing. She grunted and ran a hand through her messy hair, turning around to bang her head gently against the rock wall. It was a few seconds later that she decided that it was not a good idea.

Guh, boys, they're even more fussier than _her_.

Wait, fussy, was that the right word?

Sighing, she glanced at her watch again, continuing to tap her foot on the floor. The hall outside of the library was empty, so she had no problem hearing the gentle taps echo off the walls and down the empty foyer. To be honest, it was starting to creep her out.

Starting. Just starting.

As annoying as that _friend_ of hers turned out to be, she never had the idea of leaving the hall without him with her. Not that she was scared, she was merely use to the idea of having him beside her now. After almost 1 and a half weeks of hanging out with him, she had started to like having his company, smiling when the two had started to bicker on random conversations, and eating together had been a marvelous habit of their doings now. Their arguments were not harsh anymore, just teasing.

But what was teasing was definitely not the jokes they had been pulling on each other.

The two occasionally went to the Astronomy tower to fly, but Hermione still wasn't use to the idea of not having the ground underneath her feet. She would still scream, and Draco would always have a way of shutting her up. She had been cautious to not place her hands on the broom anymore, the first time had been quite a disaster. Speaking of the first time, it was actually all his fault.

What kind of friend brushes their lips on one's cheek? Surely he was just teasing her.

Meanie. Jerk. Pervert.

And as surprising as it could be, she liked it.

And a lot, I have to add. Thank you very much.

Groaning, she ran her hand through her hair again, wishing that she could just sit down in a chair in the quiet library, and maybe not think for the rest of the day.

Erm, I guess she'll have to think that plan over again.

Hermione paused when she realized that her hand wouldn't come out from her locks, struggling when she pulled on her finger in attempt to get it out. Unfortunately, she had a ring on, and it hurt more when she pulled her hair against it, making her yelp.

Damn that perfect Malfoy. How come _he _has such nice hair and she doesn't?

Hermione felt mortified being in a situation like this. Surely if there were people around, they would send her daggers of weird looks when they noticed a female lunatic standing in the hall, trying to pry her fingers out of her tangled locks. Hermione had never felt more awkward.

Well, that's not true, since she had more than enough awkward times in her whole life.

Great, how perfect can this day get?

"Boo!"

"GAH!!!"

Hermione screamed and whacked him in the stomach, making him groan and lean over with a hand clutching his abdomen. He glared at her.

"What the hell, Granger?"

"Ever heard of 'can I help you'?" Hermione inquired, blushing when Draco stood up a moment later to stare at her with amused eyes.

"Got caught in a bushy situation?" he teased.

"Shut up, ferret, and help me."

"Oh, cool. For a moment I thought you were going to insult me and demand me to help you from your own problems."

"I know, me too! Haha."

Both scoffed.

Getting over the small argument was not a problem, but helping Hermione pull her fingers out was one, though. Draco was careful not to hurt her intentionally when he pried her fingers, apologizing immediately when she yelped or complained about it hurting.

It took them at least 10 minutes to help her out.

And he had to use magic to do it, too.

Which Hermione was taking credit for.

"So, what took you so long?" she asked, rubbing her finger continuously against her.

"Just went to check on something in Hogsmeade." he replied, twiddling his wand in his fingers.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Why would I want to answer that to you?"

"Because you like me! -insert toothy grin here-"

"Ahaha, right." Draco said half-heartedly, blushing when he turned his head away.

"You know I've been waiting for, like, half an hour?"

"You could've just went without me."

"Hey, no! Then what kind of friend would that be?"

Draco almost stopped, but his legs had saved him from a humiliating moment if he had done that. _Thank Merlin you're making yourself useful._ He silently thought.

When they had reached the library, Hermione plopped down on a chair and heaved out a content sigh.

"Finally." She groaned. Draco smirked as he sat down as well.

"What are you doing now?" he asked casually, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Dunno." Hermione replied, shrugging, then pulled out a thick book from her small bag. "Just read, I guess."

"You're being boring again."

"I don't care."

Now Draco sighed.

Looking around slowly, he used the levitation spell on a random book from a random shelf and started to randomly turn the pages and read random words. Yes, he feels very random today. Occasionally looking over the edge of his book, he peered at Hermione, her bushy locks hung loosely over her shoulders and her eyes scanned the page with hardly any interest. She was a fast reader, it didn't take long before Draco heard her flip the page in the silence, their breathing was the only thing audible in the whole library, save for some students from a further corner. He sighed again, his eyes scanning the page, only a few words from the book caught his attention.

He recalled his time in the shop earlier. He did not take Hermione's present with him yet, since there was still two more days before it was actually Christmas. He hoped she would like it, knowing that he was from Gryffindor and probably would like gold...

Speaking of presents, he wondered if Hermione got him anything.

Half an hour past, and Draco was starting to fall asleep in his comfy position on the chair. His head started to drop, only causing him to wake up again, and his eyelids suddenly felt abnormally heavy. He could still hear Hermione turning the pages, sensing a few concerned stares he had earned from her. Just when he was about to give up and take a nap, he heard Hermione shut her book abruptly, making him jump and wake up from his drowsy state.

He raised an eyebrow at her when she shoved her book into her bag, standing up and walking towards him before placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't want you to sleep." she said simply, as if that would answer all his questions.

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

Hermione then cocked her head to the side. "Malfoy, do you still feel the same way about muggles?" she asked softly.

Draco promptly shook his head, his blonde locks shaking around his head in a blur of gold. "No."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

At that, Hermione smiled. A warm smile at first, then her smile changed. Almost wickedly. Draco couldn't help but cringe at her expression.

"Why?" he pried, even though inside he was slightly shaking.

"I know where to take you."

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Draco mumbled, glancing at the people around him.

"Because, you said you don't mind being around muggles anymore, that's gotta be something to celebrate."

Hermione had took him to a muggle restaurant, saying that he should be more social no matter the environment. Of course, Draco didn't mind, but he had never been so close around so many muggles, especially ones that don't have anything to do with magic. Heck, he hasn't even met Hermione's parents yet.

Pulling Draco to a table, Hermione ordered him to sit down - which he willingly obeyed - before a plump middle-aged woman walked up to them, a notebook and pen in her hands. She smiled at them sweetly.

"What could I get for you, dears?"

Draco spoke up first. "A cup of pumpkin juice, please."

Hermione rose a hand up to her nose to hide her smile.

The woman blinked at him a few times, wondering why in the world a boy would want to drink pumpkin juice. _Am I dreaming? Because last time my husband had asked me to help him poop._

"We'll both have Mountain Dew, please." Hermione said, still having trouble from laughing out loud. Draco just looked at her weird.

"I'll get it right in a moment, sweetie." Plumpy said, smiling. Then she turned back towards Hermione before heading away. "Strange boyfriend you have there."

Hermione immediately blushed and shook her head. "No. No, he's just my friend."

And Plumpy smiled sweetly before walking away.

"What's Mountain Dew?" Draco said, confused. "I've heard of, um, what's the name? Golk, or something, before, but I've never heard of Mountain Dew."

"It's 'Coke', not 'Golk'. And yeah, Mountain Dew isn't as popular."

"What's the difference?"

"Coke is a bit sweeter, I guess. Well, that's for me, anyways. I don't like it anymore, though, the taste wasn't as good as before."

"Why is that?"

"The company's problem." Hermione shrugged. "I don't bother to ask why. But Mountain Dew is good, my favorite."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "And they don't drink pumpkin juice here."

"Not in the muggle world, they don't."

Draco nodded again.

He then picked up his menu and looked over it, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Pizza. What's Pizza? Sure there's a picture beside it, but who eats a flat piece of wheat with yellow and red stuff on it? It just looks weird. Then he looked further down and noticed the words 'Cheeseburger'. He's heard of cheese, he knows at least a bit about muggles, but a burger? What the hell is a burger? He looked up when he noticed Hermione close her menu and sit back in her chair with a sigh.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

"Drumsticks."

Draco's eyebrows knitted further together.

"You're eating a stick that you use for beating a drum?" he asked. Hermione stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

"No, of course not! It's, ahem, our term for chicken legs. It's good, I'll share it with you. What are you getting?"

"I barely know half of what there is on here." Draco replied, sighing.

"Try a pizza."

"Come again?"

"A pizza."

"Why?"

"It's good."

Draco looked at the picture again. "A flat piece of bread?"

"Don't judge things by it's looks, Malfoy."

Ugh, she always has a point.

"Fine."

"Try a pepperoni."

"A what?"

"Pepperoni."

". . ."

"It's the one with those red circles on them."

"Oh, those."

"Right."

The food was on their table after half an hour, and Hermione started eating hers with no hesitation. Draco, who was concerned, decided to survey his pizza before taking a slice and eating it.

Hermione tried not to laugh as she watched him stare at the food in front of him as if he was studying a rival.

"Malfoy,"

"Are you sure this is safe to eat?"

Hermione fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course it is. It's not like it's gonna pounced on you suddenly like a hungry lion."

Draco looked like it was exactly what was gonna happen.

"Just eat it."

But Draco still complied with her request.

He took a slice in his hand and pulled, pausing when he noticed strings of cheese stretching out like rubber bands. He looked at Hermione confusingly.

"That means the cheese is good."

And Draco slowly pulled again before the cheese detached and hung limply alongside with his slice of food. He almost gulped.

"Eat it, Malfoy."

Sensing that Hermione would probably continue to insult him if he doesn't take a bite out of it soon, Draco sunk his teeth into the wheat and chewed on it. His eyes then widened.

"This is really good!"

Hermione smiled.

Well, that oughta keep him awake for a looong time.

* * *

"Let's go there again." Draco said, walking alongside with a smiling Hermione down the empty hall of the castle.

"I knew you'd like it." Hermione said, grinning as if she was proving a sense of triumph. Draco's expression suddenly turned solemn.

"I didn't _like_ it." he said. "I merely enjoyed this sort of experiment."

"Experiment?" Hermione repeated, still smiling. Then she shrugged. "You're right, I guess, it could be considered as an experience for you."

"So, when can we go again?"

"I dunno, anytime, I guess. But probably not Christmas, I'm not sure if it's going to be opened."

"Sure. Fine. There's going to be great food here, anyways."

Hermione doubted that he actually meant that.

They stopped when they almost reached the Gryffindor tower, Hermione had told him that she could walked the rest of the way. Draco silently agreed.

"Well, I've learned quite a few things today." Hermione said, smiling. "One is that Draco Malfoy likes Pizza. Two, you like Nike shoes. And three, you also like it when muggle girls are pursuing you."

"A find them quite charming." Draco said, shrugging, relieved that Hermione didn't notice the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Great for you, then."

"Hm."

"Well, goodnight, I'm gonna head back now."

Draco smiled at her, nodding.

"See you tomorrow."

And Hermione turned before she started to headed up the Gryffindor tower.

Draco cursed himself when he didn't bring up the courage to tell her that there was a mistletoe above them.

* * *

_Aww, poor Draco. Sorry Niry, the kissing scene is not today. ;P At least he's a gentleman, right? XD_

_Anyways, a quick note for you guys. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review when you favorite my story. Sure, I'm glad that many of you did, but speak up, k? I would be really obliged. Same goes for the people who alerted this. ;)_

_Thank you everyone!!!!! Review please!_

_'Til next time!_


	13. The fourth Christmas day

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is owned by the great J.K. Rowling. Sadly, I am not her._

_I am sooo so sorry for the EXTREMELY late update this time; I was having too much fun this week, and there are also a lot of tests going on this month. I'm graduating from Middle school (junior high), so there are quite a few exams! I reeeaaally want to make it up to you guys, please don't be mad!_

_Many thanks to: Niry Kacille (calm down, my friend! Calm! XD), Draco-Fan (of course she's getting him a present! XD), Karate-Chic, temarigirl116 (. . . you're very special, you know that? :)), missygrace101, Anabellaaa, xxxLittleMissLoonyxxx, and IHeartDracoandRon (you're close, you're VERY close, so I hope this chapter will be satisfying! :D). Okay, I'm a bit tired of saying this. BUT! You guys are all _______ ! I think you can all fill that blank in. ;D_

_By the way, there will be a sort-of PG-13 scene in this chapter. The thing is: I HAVE NOT KISSED A BOY YET, SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT GOOD! It's very awkward for me to write a kissing scene you know? But I'll do it for you guys. :D_

_Oon with the storyy!  


* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

13. **The fourth Christmas day**

_"I feel like crap."_

That had been the first thing Hermione thought when she woke up that morning.

Hangovers are horrible, she didn't even know what made her drink that bottle of firewhiskey the night before. Was it her own decision? Or was it a dare that Draco had jokingly forced her into?

Hermione decided that it was his fault.

She remembered being at a party; yesterday had been the night before Christmas. Was the party at Hogsmeade? She wasn't completely sure. The only thing she remembered was the laughing face of Ferret's face before she had chugged down the own bottle of beer. Stupid Ferret, she hated him when he was able to persuade her into something she would never want to do.

Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, shaking her head afterwards as to wake herself up from her drowsy state. She tried to get off from her bed, only to get her legs tangled in her thick bed-sheets and tumbled off her bed, landing hard on the floor with a soft 'oof'.

Not a very pleasant way to start a morning, is it?

* * *

Draco was having the most pleasant way of starting his morning that day.

He woke up that morning, smiling, his hair was loose and smooth from washing it the night before. It was warm in his room, the scent of fresh-made cookies filling the space from the kitchen. The room was almost empty, save for a few boys in a further corner who were getting ready to leave and get their presents. His present for Hermione was already in the Gryffindor common room, and he hoped that she had gotten him a present as well.

He dressed up in his best sweater from his closet, smiling as he walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He didn't flinch when he started to brush his face as well. Humming, Draco started to leave his room with a wide grin plastered on his face.

He was gonna have the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the cozy couch by the fire in the Gryffindor common-room. The area under the Christmas tree was packed with presents, and she knew that all of them are for her since she had waited in for everyone else to get their own presents first. The room was empty and quiet, save for some soft singing coming out from the paintings on the walls. Christmas had always been a cheerful season, she just wished that she had been home to celebrate it.

But it was no time to think pessimistic thoughts; she knew that her parents must be thinking the same thing, too!

Smiling, she walked over to the tree and bent down, pulling out some wrapped presents from under the tree. A bright red one was the first to catch her eye, so she carefully took and unwrapped it, wondering the same time who had gotten her it.

She almost laughed when she saw the object. Ginny had given her a book on how to apply make-up. The cover was the thing that made her giggle: There was a girl in the front with too much red lipstick on, and another in the back with horrible red dots on her face and was forcing a boy, who looked green, to kiss her. That boy, by some means, reminded her of Draco and the girl of Pansy.

Everyone who had given her presents before had their names on their gifts, but Hermione couldn't help but notice two extra ones underneath the tree. Harry got her a new book (unsurprisingly); a dark red sweater hand-knit from Mrs. Weasley; a pair of matching gloves and scarf from Ginny; a golden vest from Luna, and a very ugly photo -and autograph- of Gilderoy Lockhart (in which Hermione gagged and turned green, remembering the incident from the Chamber of Secrets) from Ron. Of course, she knew that he would never actually give her a present like that, instead, he got her a cute pair of kitty slippers she asked for last year. She was surprised that he still remembered, she sure hoped the boots she bought him would satisfy him.

There were a couple more, but Hermione's attention had been focused on two other ones instead.

Finally, feeling excited, Hermione picked up a gift wrapped in blue paper, saving the silver one for last. She noticed a small note attached to it; dark blue ink on beautiful white paper, Hermione couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. It was from Trevor.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope you're having a wonderful holiday. I haven't heard from you in a while, how have you been?  
Holidays here are quite boring, my mom has been forcing me into cleaning her neighbors' house these past few days. Don't worry, I'm fine, I just miss you a lot.  
Happy Christmas, Hermione, and take care._

Love,  
Trevor

Smiling, Hermione slowly unwrapped the paper and looked into it. Inside was a rectangular box with golden engravings on the side, naming '_Elegantie_', meaning 'elegance'. She couldn't help but blush at the small fluttering in her stomach. It wasn't completely uncomfortable, but the feeling also gave her goosebumps. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid open and peered into it, eyes widening when she saw what it was.

A quill, decorated by a beautiful peacock feather that shimmered under the fire light. The part where the feather was attached shined a deep purple color, the smooth object glistened like a thousand dark rubies held together. Hermione couldn't help but marvel and awe at its beauty.

It was accompanied by black ink, held together by a small glass that was placed neatly inside the box. Hermione knew it was beautiful, but she felt it would be a shame to actually use this object as a writing tool. It looked too precious.

Sighing, Hermione set the quill back down; her fingers gingerly placed it back in its rightful place. Trevor was from a rich family, she knew that, but his generosity made her feel guilty when he put all his money just for her.

Hermione shook her head. It wasn't the right time to feel upset right now.

She took the other gift, carefully taking it in her hands. It was small, and she could tell by the shape that it was somewhat close to a jewelry box. The shiny silver paper around it held a small note that peeked out from a corner. Hermione slowly took it out.

_Hermione,_

_I saw this a while ago while walking in Hogsmeade. It's not completely identical, I had asked them to make a similar one, and seeing this reminded me of you.  
I hope you like the present. And Happy Christmas._

_Draco_

Hermione was already feeling her face heat up from the names that he had used. 'Hermione' and 'Draco', they never actually called each other that. But now she doesn't feel too left out since she had used the same names in her note.

Slowly, and heart beating, Hermione unwrapped the box and opened it, her ears felt like they caught on fire when she saw what was inside of it.

It was a beautiful pin with a long red rose for decoration. The golden stem wasn't too long, only about the length of a nail, but the diamond-cut rose was the thing that caught her attention. Barely the size of her pinky-nail, about 6 cut-diamonds were engraved into gold, the jewel shimmered brightly under the faint glow from the fireplace. It looked expensive, and even more exquisite than the quill Trevor sent her. Smiling, Hermione took the pin in her fingers and put them on, placing the sharp point inside its holder and snapping it into place on the front of her red sweater.

The object was a bit heavy, but she somehow felt like it was charmed so it was slightly floating in midair. She touched it once with her finger and ran it over the stem, its smooth surface made her heart thump loudly inside her chest. She smiled, satisfied, and suddenly felt like she needed Draco beside her now so she could swing her arms around him and pull him in for a kiss.

She did not regret feeling that at all.

* * *

He was nervous.

He had never been nervous when it had something to with a girl. Before, he couldn't even care less.

But now, Draco Malfoy, heart-throb of the school and the _extremely _flirtatious Prince of Slythern, is now staring at the velvet box in front of him, gazing at it with wide, nervous eyes.

If looks could catch something on fire, it would've probably burned into ashes right now.

_'Damn that girl and her emotion-swinging ability!'_

Taking a deep breath, Draco lifted the box off from the ground and gingerly took the small note that was attached to it. He took another deep breath before looking at it with his grey eyes.

_Draco,_

_I hope you like this present I made you! I know it might not be the most beautiful thing you've seen, but don't complain, I worked hard on it! I also placed a charm on it, but I'm sure you can figure out what it is yourself._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Hermione_

Draco already felt himself blush.

Gingerly, he placed his fingers on the edge of the wrapping paper and held it between the flesh. Then he paused, his finger wandered over the box then went back to its original spot. He paused again, moving his hand to the other side before taking the edge between his fingers again. He continued said movements for a couple times before he finally gave up and ended up tearing the paper apart. He immediately regretted after that, and he mentally screamed.

Feeling the urge to tear something, he quickly unwrapped the second layer of paper before pausing again, only to do that because of shock.

Hermione had knit him a beautiful scarf, made with green thread and one small line of white at the end. It was thin but incredibly warm at the same time, the soft fabric felt like silk underneath his fingers. Smiling, he wrapped the scarf around his neck and marveled at its beauty, then eyes widening when the scarf suddenly turned color: the green was replaced by yellow and the white of red. It reminded him of the Gryffindor colors, but he couldn't care less. Then he smiled again when he realized Hermione had placed a mood-color charm on the scarf.

Grinning, Draco sat up from his bed and walked to a mirror close by (he would always take at least 10 minutes in the mornings to check himself out). It was still yellow, that color did not match his pale skin very well, but he still continued to smile when the color slowly changed back to green again.

How he felt special. Draco now realized that he was one of the luckiest men in the world.

Now all he had to do was win the girl's heart.

Which would be very hard task to do.

* * *

"Granger!"

Hermione whipped around at the call of her name.

"What, Malfoy?"

None of them seemed to have minded the change of surnames, they were both quite use to saying it. A grinning Draco ran up to Hermione, her scarf around his neck. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw him.

"Like the present?"

Looking a bit confused for a split second, Draco looked down and looked up again, smirking. "I never thought you were this good."

"I'll take that as an insult, Malfoy."

"It was suppose to be a compliment."

Draco couldn't help but grin when he saw Hermione wearing the pin as well. "Seems like you're feeling the same thing."

Hermione didn't bother to look down, she only nodded and shrugged, smiling. "It's pretty. I like it."

"Just 'like'? I feel insulted."

Hermione smiled. "You should."

Then the two walked together to the Great Hall.

* * *

"It wasn't easy for me, you know?" Draco asked, then took a bite out of his bread. "I was so worried that it wasn't good so I went down to the shop everyday."

"You were so into perfection?" Hermione inquired, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Of course. I'm a prince."

At that, Hermione snorted.

"You like it though."

"Huh?"

"You like my present."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Of course I do. It's expensive."

"Oh wow, now I'm really hurt." Hermione laughed when Draco placed a hand over his chest and faked a pout.

"I like it a lot, okay?" Hermione said, leaning towards him. "It's very pretty."

Draco stopped faking hurt. "Yes, it is. It's perfect for you."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Draco ducked his head to hide his blush. Hermione only looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds before eating her food again.

"Do you like my gift?"

Draco nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Why not?"

"That's what I said." Hermione felt like sticking out her tongue out at him when he said that.

"Say, when can we go to that muggle restaurant again?" Draco suddenly inquired, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why? You liked it?"

"It was pretty descent."

"Descent." Hermion repeated, then she started laughing. "Of course, it was only descent. But I'm too busy studying now, there's gonna be an exam two days after break ends! I'm not sure if I'll have time to bring you there again."

Draco started to frown. "Really?"

Hermione faked a frown as well. "Yeah."

"That's a shame."

". . ."

Then both people started to laugh.

"Nice try, Granger."

"I wasn't really trying, you know?"

Draco only smiled at her and shook his head, muttering something between the lines of 'horrible actress' and 'beautiful liar'.

* * *

"It wasn't so easy for me, either." Hermione said as they walked down the hall towards the library. "I also had to make slash buy gifts for Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, the Weasleys, Trevor-"

"Quit complaining, Granger." Draco interrupted, not wanting to bring that boy into the conversation. "You _bought_ most of it, didn't you?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, yeah, I don't have _that_ much time in my hands."

"Of course you don't."

Both fell silent for a moment as they entered the library and headed for a corner near the windows.

"But it still wasn't easy to knit that stuff." Hermione said, sitting down. "You should try knitting 3 hats a day. I make a lot to free elves, you know?"

"Stop it, Granger, you're starting to sound like Pansy."

"What?"

"That's why I told you to stop."

Hermione only pouted and opened her book on her lap.

"Do you actually make 3 hats a day for those elves?" Draco softly inquired, studying her. He didn't even bother to bring a book. Hermione, on the other hand, always had a book wherever she goes. Draco was starting to wonder if she was cursed.

"It depends." Hermione said. "Sometimes I'm too busy with schoolwork or with the boys. They can be very infuriating, you know?"

"Of course. Potty and Weaslebee, how can they not be infuriating?"

"Just because I said that, Malfoy, doesn't mean you can repeat me."

"Fine."

Hermione sighed and snapped her book shut. She didn't even read a few words before Draco had gotten her full attention. "Say, Malfoy,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Parkinson actually dating?"

"Why do you ask?"

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno. Though I ought to know."

Draco looked out the window for 3 seconds before he shrugged as well, not looking at her. "Not really. She wants us to and drags me along, but I never thought of her that way."

Hermione mouthed an 'o' before staring out through the window as well.

Both fell silent for a few moments, barely hearing anything except for a few occasional flipping of pages that echoed out somewhere from other parts of the library. Hermione couldn't help but fidget in her seat, suddenly feeling like she needed to scratch the back of her leg. Her itching stopped, though, when she spotted a small green dot appearing from the ceiling. Then the green was gradually decorated by red, then a slight white. Hermione gulped.

Draco noticed it too, his eyes twitched when he saw what it was. The mistletoe hung innocently over their heads, but Draco suddenly felt the urge to jump up and tear the small plant apart.

Or pull Hermione in and kiss her passionately. Either one.

"We don't - have to do this... you know." Draco said awkwardly, realizing the sudden change of mood around them. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I know." she said, gripping her book tightly in her hands. "But do you... maybe...?"

"I'm okay with anything."

"Okay."

Another moment of silence, and the two slowly found themselves inching towards each other.

"You sure?" Draco whispered, his minty breath blowing lightly across her face.

". . . Yeah. I'm sure." Hermione whispered back. It didn't take long before the two finally leaned forward and met each other on the lips.

They were barely touching each other at first, it had been completely innocent. But when Draco's hands suddenly found themselves tangled in Hermione's hair, it wasn't too innocent anymore. She pressed against him, her fingers inching its way up his shoulders and hooked around his neck. The hand in Hermione's hair suddenly sprawled against her back, pushing her against him. Hermione couldn't help but let herself moan at the sudden impact. She started to move from her sitting position on the bench, her legs crawled their way towards Draco and Hermione found herself kneeling in front of him as one of his arms hooked themselves around her waist.

Draco didn't know what he was doing, but before he could even stop he pressed the tip of his tongue against her lip, silently begging for an entrance. To his surprise, Hermione granted him that, and he felt both of them shudder when their tongues softly met. It wasn't harsh, but it wasn't gently either, and he felt himself groan when Hermione traced her fingers against the back of his neck and slowly massaged him.

Neither knew what they were doing, the only thing they realized was that they were under each others' spells. They separated occasionally, only so they can catch some air, and it was after 3 separations before the kissing finally stopped, and both people leaned back slightly to pant.

They unhooked each other and Hermione sat back, neither of their eyes were opened. A few minutes later when the panting stopped, Hermione opened her eyes.

And Draco was gone.

* * *

_Whew! -wipes hand across forehead- That was a bit, uh, hard to do. I read it over a couple of times and found it kinda bad. But please don't blame me, I'm really bad at writing about people kissing and making out. This type of romance is not my stuff, ya know. XD_

_Still, it was okay, I'm glad I FINALLY finished this chapter. I'm so happy if you all waited._

_Thank you for reading! And if you think I need to improve on anything, just say it! :D_

_'Til next time!_


	14. The fifth day

_DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm J.K Rowling? No I don't! . . . Well, at least I don't think so..._

_If you guys hate me, I completely understand, I hate myself for updating so late, too. I am rreeeeeeaaaaalllyy sorry!_

_I had SUCH a Friday last-last week. I got into a car crash on my way to Boston, quite terrifying, I have to say. I've got a sore neck and a small bruise on my knee, other than that, everything is fine. Well, except for my dad's broken car. :( AND there have been LOTS of tests going on for the past half month, especially this week. I also just came back for a class trip last weekend. So, yeah, I have a lot of excuses. XD_

_Here are my awesome reviewers: Niry Kacille (haha, finally a kissing scene for you and some of my other reviewers!), tiki13 (oh no! No, Draco is not going to hurt Trevor, my stories don't have bad people, just general love triangles, you know? ;D), Rann Kitako (haha, I don't know much about kissing, but I've read a lot of other stories that involves it! I guess I'm just trying to mimic them. XD), temarigirl116 (thank you! I'm very happy to know that you think I'm a good writer. :')), Spunkywave77, awesum-gurl (haha, I'm 13, and sorry about the cliffies and stuff! XD), IHeartDracoandRon (yes, you were very close! at first I was actually thinking of Draco getting a quill, but I changed my mind. :D), and Karate Chic! You guys=awesome!_

_Barely any play in this chapter, their scenes are almost gone. XD_

_On with the story!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

14. **The fifth day**

Hermione walked down the hall peacefully, humming Christmas songs under her breath. A Ravenclaw walked by her, giving her a small nod.

She nodded back.

Seconds later, she laid on the floor, choking, with a squealing Ginny who was attempting to squeeze all of the air out of her.

"'Mione! How was your vacation? Was it fun? Did you miss us? We missed you! It was boring without you! What did you do? Did you like our presents? Oh my gosh, did you straighten your hair?"

The only reply she got was chokes, inhales, and gagging.

"Oi, Ginny, you're killing Hermione, you know?" Ron called out, running towards to girls with a laughing Harry by his side. "Shut it!" he cried to the brunette.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny smiled sheepishly, pushing herself off of Hermione and pulling her up as well. It took a while before she stopped choking and her face turned back to its normal color.

"It's okay." Hermione moaned, pulling on her collar. "And to reply to all of your questions: my vacation was good, it was pretty fun. I missed you guys a lot. I spent most of my time with Malfoy. I loved your presents. And no, I did not straighten my hair."

Ginny only blinked at her for the next few seconds.

"Are you a computer?"

Hermione ignored her and accepted Harry's sincere embrace. Ron, though, did not look please at all.

"Wait, wait. Woah, woah. What, WHAT?"

"Stop repeating yourself, Ron dear."

"You were spending most of your time with Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

"But he's the enemy!" Ginny exclaimed, though she did not look as surprised as Ron.

"He's not an enemy. He's actually quite a nice person."

"Nice person." Harry repeated. "Hermione, he was the one who made your teeth grow larger."

"And then I shrunk them to a better size."

"He tried to hurt Harry in Quidditch, second year." Ron said.

"Everyone does that in Quidditch."

"Hermione, he's been a brat and always will be!"

Hermione grinned and shrugged. "How do you know that?"

No one replied to that question.

"And besides," Hermione started, blushing and smiling at the same time, "he and I are sharing a secret."

Her friends could only hang their jaws opened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Hermione!"

Pausing, said girl turned and smiled hesitantly at the boy.

"Hey Trevor."

Trevor ran up to her, smiling, and pulled her into a hug. Hermione hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, as well.

"How was your vacation?"

"Pretty good. Had a lot of things going on here. You?"

"Fun and boring at the same time. You know, my mum wanted me to do some chores. But other than that, it was pretty great!"

Hermione smiled at him after they parted during their conversation.

"Did you like the present I gave you?" Trevor asked, brunette-girl's smile widened and she nodded.

"I loved it! It's very beautiful. But it looks very expensive."

"Not a problem for me. I don't really have much things to spend the money on, anyways. I love the present you gave me! The shirt matches very well with a pair of my jeans."

"That's good, then." Hermione inhaled sharply when Trevor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her confusingly.

"You alright?"

Hermione nodded her head as hard as she could.

"Alright then," a concerned Trevor asked, but he immediately dampened the mood, "where are you heading off to?"

"The theatre. It's a shame that Professor Harrin called for us right when you came back. I doubt that you even had much time to unpack."

Trevor laughed. "Yeah, well, I don't have much things to unpack anyways. Wanna go together?"

Hermione smiled slightly at him. "Of course."

She almost jumped out of her skin when he took her hand.

And felt a pump of guilt in her heart as she watched a blonde boy walk by.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco hadn't seen Hermione all morning. Well, mostly because Pansy arrived and had clung onto him like a piece of magnet. She didn't leave him at all that morning, she even tried to follow him into the bathroom.

Blaise and his mates managed to pull her away for a few minutes.

Thank Merlin.

Now, standing in the crowded theatre, he tried to search for her or even hear her voice; but the whole place had been swarmed with students, so Draco just sighed and decided to give up.

Why does he go to this school, again?

"Students! Students! Welcome back to the theatre!" he heard Harrin call out, her gray hair held together in a bun above her head. "I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday. We are quite behind schedule, the performance is in another 3 weeks, but I'm sure we can get everything ready by then." she paused at a sudden impact of murmurs. "As you all know, we are almost finished with rehearsing on stage, but I do hope that most of you could work together afterschool to prepare for the play. The more ripe you are, the better the performance."

"Ripe? What does she think we are, bananas?" Pansy muttered, Draco just looked at her for a split second and sighed.

"Didn't prepare well for this, did you?" Blaise smirked and gestured towards Pansy from beside him, surprising Draco.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

Sighing again, Draco turned his head away and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Seen Hermione?"

Draco winced when his neck cracked as he whipped around to look at his friend.

"You're still not over her?"

"Over her? Who told you that?"

Draco felt his heart sink and become heavier at that. Great, now he had 2 rivals.

"No one."

Blaise looked at him blankly for a few seconds; then he turned away with a troubled expression and crossed his arms.

_THESEUS, HIPPOLYTA, and EGEUS enter with servants and lords_

_HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: These lovers are saying some strange things, Theseus._

_THESEUS/JERRY: Yes, strange—and totally made up too. I'll never believe any of these old legends or fairy tales people tell me. All these people have such strong imaginations that, when they feel happy, they assume a god or some other supernatural being is bringing that happiness to them. Or if they're afraid of something at night, they look at the shrubbery and imagine it's a wild bear!_

_HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: But the story that these lovers are telling, and the fact that they all saw and heard exactly the same things, make me think there's more going on here than imaginary fantasies. Their story is bizarre and astounding, but it's solid and consistent._

_EGEUS/BRENDON: These children are just saying nonsense. They are just fooling around in attempt to take my daughter's obedience from me._

_LYSANDER, HERMIA, DEMETRIUS, and HELENA enter_

_THESEUS/JERRY: Here come the lovers, laughing happily. Please do sit down. -all sits- Now, today is a day to rejoice, obviously something to remember for the rest of our lives. We have two young lovers here to wed along with my love, Hippolyta, and I, and we are much pleased to have you all here with us. -raises glasses to the lovers- I wish you joy, my friends! I hope the days ahead are full of joy for you._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: We wish you even more joy, and hope joy comes to you in your royal walks, at your table, and in your royal bed! -all laughs but Egeus-_

_EGEUS/BRENDON: Hmph! -drops glass on table which rolls off to the floor- Oops. -tries to reach but trips on chair and falls- Yeaow! -tries to get up but hits head on table- Ugh -knocks head on table again before finally standing up- I'm okay! Okay!_

_EGEUS exit, stumbling and screaming as he falls backstage_

_THESEUS/JERRY: Um, okay... So, my children, today is a day worth celebrating! Let's all dance to show our thoughts of merriness! -takes Hippolyta and starts to twirl her-_

_HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: Oh, what a beautiful day it is! -screams and falls offstage when Theseus twirled too hard-_

_HELENA/PANSY: -pushes Demetrius away- No way am I dancing with you. Dr-_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: It's 'Lysander'._

_HELENA/PANSY: Right, right. Lysander! -floats towards him with her arms opened wide-_

"Okay, this isn't right!"

"I said, I SAY CUUUUUUTT!"

The whole theatre fell silent at Professor Harrin's cry.

Coughing and dropping the cone, Harrin adjusted her robe and looked at the stage skeptically. "You were saying, Draco?"

Draco sighed and pinched his nose... before prying a desperate Pansy off of him with all his strength. He then held up his hands in front of him defensively. "Look Pansy, this needs to stop."

"What stop?" Pansy asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. "Is our flourishing love too fast for you? I'm sorry, dear, but I can't help it. Every time I look into your beautiful eyes, my already beating heart jumps faster each time you come near me, and my redding cheeks-"

"Pansy, we are not rehearsing the play right now."

"Oh right. Sorry. Helena's talking is really growing up on me. Ha ha. But really, what stop?"

"This. Us. Whatever we are. We need to stop."

Pansy stared. "What?"

"I said, let's stop whatever we are doing now."

"What?"

"Let's stop? Seriously, how many times to I have to say this?"

"What?"

"LET'S BLOODY BREAK UP!"

_Silence..._

_And some crickets in the background chirping. Chirp! Chirp!_

_Ha ha._

_Okay, I've gotta stop talking now._

Hermione practically gaped at Draco, though confusion was clearly written on her face. Trevor just looked interested and scratched the back of his head. Blaise looked at the two in both horror and shock. Well, mostly at Pansy. Professor Harrin looked as if she could fly out of the castle; her hands clasped tightly in front of her mouth while she stared at the stage with glassy eyes.

Pansy looked as if she just saw a ghost.

Then she looked like someone stole her makeup.

Then she started to cry.

Draco also started to panic.

Oh dear...

"You-you-you meanie!" she cried out, pointing a finger at him. "Oh, why are you doing this to me? What happened to our undying love? Oh~ Merlin, what happened to us-"

"There wasn't an 'us', Pansy." Draco exclaimed, exasperated by the dramatic girl in front of him.

"Of course there was! There was! We had been crazy for each other!" Draco opened his mouth to argue. "No! No! I've heard enough of your excuses! You will be punished for this decision! Punished I say! Oh waaahh hah hah hah!"

And Pansy floated and wailed and dragged herself out of the room.

More silence fell upon the theatre. Professor Harrin looked as if she was about to cry. "Such good, good drama!" she said to herself, wiping the corners of her eyes with her finger. "How dramatic! Oh!"

"I thought they weren't going out..." Hermione muttered, still gaping slightly.

"And they say I'm creepy." Trevor mumbled. "All I do is use a charm on myself and flip my skin inside out."

"Uh oh." Blaise said, sighing and sitting down. "I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight."

Draco stood there, silent, looking as if he had just come back from a day's worth of diamond-digging. Minus the diamonds.

So, what's gonna happen now?

" I do not like the dancing scene that much... I have to get rid of that later. Anyways, On with the play" Professor Harrin called, waving her cone madly in the air.

"But, professor," Hermione said, "we can't do it without Helena here."

"Yes we could, the play is almost done anyways!"

"Bu-"

"No buts. Trevor, just imagine Pansy's here and kiss the air if you have to."

Trevor made a face. "Huh?"

"ON WITH THE PLAY!"

_THESEUS/JERRY: Ahem. Dancing cannot kill all three hours that we have left 'til sleep. Shall we watch a play to entertain ourselves? Or are there other activities?_

_HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: A play is good, my love. Let us see our lists of shows tonight. -servants hand Theseus list-_

_THESEUS/JERRY: I see that there are many choices here. Hm, "A tedious short drama about young Pyramus and his love Thisbe, a very sad and tragic comedy." A sad comedy? Short but still tedious? That's like hot ice and strange snow. How can this drama be so many contradictory things?_

_HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: Apparently, anything is possible._

_THESEUS/JERRY: Call them up, we shall see if it is what they are saying. -hands servant script-_

_QUINCE, BOTTOM, FLUTE, SNOUT, STARVELING and SNUG enter_

_QUINCE/PROLOGUE/TOMMY: -nervous and chattering- Ladies and gentlemen, perhaps you are wondering what is going on. Well, keep wondering, until the truth makes everything clear. This man is-is, um, is, uh, -looks down at paper- is_-

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: Pyramus! It's bloody Pyramus!_

_QUINCE/PROLOGUE/TOMMY: P-Pyramus! I-if you want to know. This beautiful lady is definitely Thisbe. This man with the limestone and cement is portraying Wall, that horrible wall that kept these lovers apart. They are content to whisper through Wall's little hole, the poor souls, and no one should be surprised. This man, with his lantern, dog, and thornbush, portrays Moonshine, because, if you want to know, the lovers were not ashamed to meet each other by moonshine at Ninus's tomb in order to carry on their courtship. This grisly beast, which is called "Lion," scared away, or rather frightened, the faithful Thisbe when she arrived at the meeting place at night. As she ran away from him, she dropped her cloak, which the horrible Lion stained with his bloody mouth. Soon Pyramus comes along, a tall and handsome young man, and finds his faithful Thisbe's cloak to be dead. At this point, he takes his sword, his bloody blameful blade, and bravely breaks open his boiling bloody breast. And Thisbe, hiding in the shade of the mulberry bushes, took his dagger and killed herself. For the rest of the story, let Lion, Moonshine, Wall, and the two lovers talk more about it, since they're standing here._

_QUINCE exit, tripping_

_SNOUT/WALL/CAMERON: I-am-a-wall. Ahem. I play a wall which has a little hole in it. -makes a circle with two fingers- This hole is where the two lovers will be whispering to each other, like any, erm, secret lovers would be._

_THESEUS/JERRY: Can you imagine a wall speaking any better?_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: It is by far the most talented wall I've seen, my lord. -snorts and coughs-_

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: Oh, grim-looking night! Oh, night that is so black in color! Oh night, which is always there when it is not day! Oh night! Oh night! So sad, sad, sad, sad-is there something wrong with this script?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Worst play I've seen. -Hermia whacks him again- Ow!_

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: -walks and trips on dress- Ack! -wig falls in front of face- Ugh! -puts wig back but wind blows and wig falls off of head, quickly turns to grab it- Bloody hell..._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -snorts and laughs- Dumb a-_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Shut your arse up first!_

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: -talks in high pitched tone- Oh, Pyramus, is that you?_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Oh dear._

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: Oh sweet, wonderful Pyramus. Are you there? -chokes and starts gagging-_

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: Yes, yes I am here beautiful Thisbe. -makes a face- Beautiful?_

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: -in normal voice- Shut up! Ahem. -high pitch again- Oh, I wish I could see you, kiss you and touch you. My heart is, bleh, my heart is aching for you, my dear!_

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: As for you! Let our lips touch through this concrete wall!_

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: All I will be kissing is the cold stone and get dust all over my beautiful, perfect face!_

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: That's not the line._

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: I said shut up! Ahem. Let's meet tonight, before the break of dawn! I shall see you at the end of this wall on the other side of the woods. Promise you will be there!_

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: Oh, I promise, my sweetheart!_

_BOTTOM and FLUTE exit_

_SNOUT/WALL/CAMERON: Ew. They kissed my fingers._

_SNOUT exit_

_STARVELING/MOON/STRIDER: -holds up a lamp with a dog by his feet- I, am the moon. I see everything and show the way for the lovers. Well, technically, I am not the moon; I am the man in the moon who has a, uh, pet dog with me as company. Ha ha. Ahem. The lovers, are c -dog barks-, um, co -dog barks again-, ahem COMING -dog jumps up and runs around Starveling's feet- Oh, get away you little, annoying animal!_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -laughing- How interesting. I didn't know that the moon hate's dogs._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Quiet._

_THESEUS/JERRY: If it's the man in the moon, shouldn't he be inside the lantern?_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: No, my sir, or else he would burnt to death. -snorts- But it would be funny. -Hermia glares and Demetrius shuts up-_

_STARVELING/MOON/STRIDER: -picks dog up and tosses aside; it whimpers- As I was saying! -pauses, looks down at script- As I was saying! The lovers are coming to meet each other, but our lion will prevent them!_

_SNUG/LION/PATRICK: -tries to keep lion mask on head, voice is muffled- I am the great lion, everyone is afraid of me! Ro -chokes and gags for a few seconds- Ahem. Roar. Guh._

_FLUTE enters_

_SNUG/LION/PATRICK: Here comes my food!_

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: -accidently bumps into Snug and is poked my lion head's nose- Ow! Bloody hell! Oh. AH! A LION! A HUGE LION! -turns around and stops for a second to let Snug pull cape off; Snug pulls too hard and cape chokes Flute as he is pulled back- Gah! Stop! Not-breathing! -unties cape and runs off- AAAAHHHH!_

_FLUTE exit_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Dumb ar-_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Shut your arse up!_

_BOTTOM enter; Snug exit, bumping into a wall_

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: Oh, what is this? What is this? -picks up bloody cape- It's full of blood. Full of my love, Thisbe's, blood! Oh, horrible lion! It killed her! I have no point of living anymore! -drops cape, reaches for sword but hand slips and sword falls on toe- AH! BLOODY HELL, THIS IS HEAVY! -pauses- Sorry. -picks sword up- And I will die and see her. Die! Die! Die! -stabs himself and dies- Bleh, I'm dead._

_FLUTE enter_

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: -fakes a sharp gasp and hand flies up to mouth, walks to dead Bottom- No, no, this cannot be happening! My lovely Pyramus is dead? No!_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -picks on ear- This sounds vaguely famaliar._

_FLUTE/THISBE/MATTHEW: What is the point of living now, now that I cannot see those beautiful green eyes and fair, pink lips. He is dead. My world is dead. And I shall meet with him so he shall not be lonely.-picks up Bottom's sword- And so I will die. Goodbye, my moon. Goodbye! -stabs herself, and dies-_

_THESEUS/JERRY: Great. Everyone is dead. -looks at script- So, it will be up to the moon and lion to clean up the remains?_

_BOTTOM/PYRAMUS/SIMON: -wakes up- No, I assure you, my sire, those two cannot clean! -Flute wakes up also and whacks him in the head- Ow! -dies again-_

_THESEUS/JERRY: I shall see no more of this. Though it was not the best play I've seen, it was worth my time. Off you go._

_FLUTE, BOTTOM, and STARVELING exit_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: What a story._

_HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: Yes, what a story indeed._

_THESEUS/JERRY: Well, the clock has chimed midnight. Lovers, it's time to go to bed. It's almost fairy time. I'm afraid we're going to oversleep in the morning as late as we've stayed up blatantly stupid play helped us kill the time until bed. Dear friends, let's go to bed. We'll continue this celebration for two weeks, with nightly parties and new fun._

_THESEUS, HIPPOLYTA and servants exit_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Bed with me tonight, my love. -takes Hermia's hand- I shall relax you more than you've ever had before._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: You actually said that._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: That's the script._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: -looks around- Helena's not here... Um. -kisses air- Bye then. -glares at Lysander and walks away-_

_DEMETRIUS exit_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: We will not be like those two lovers, Pyramus and Thisbe, my dear?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: No we shan't. -pulls Hermia closer and kisses her, then pulls away, blushing- Sweet dreams after joy, my love._

_LYSANDER and HERMIA exit_

Silence followed in the theatre.

Save for some occasional sniffing from Professor Harrin.

Then the whole room finally filled up with cheerful applauds.

Trevor walked up to Hermione and hugged her, forcing her to unclasp her hold with Draco. "Finally! It's finally finished! I don't have to worry about acting for the rest of my life!"

"That's not possible, dear." Hermione said sarcastically, smiling slightly as she pulled back.

Trevor nodded once. "Right."

Draco still continued to blush, but he jumped and ran away when Professor Harrin called out for them from offstage. Hermione couldn't help but blush, too, realizing that they had just kissed in public. She sure hoped Trevor wasn't too mad at them. _But it's for the play, _she thought, _for the play_.

"I cannot believe we're finished!" Harrin chattered happily, looking as if she was ready to burst into tears. "So many things happened in such a short time!"

Trevor faked a laugh.

"Anyways, our official performance will be two and a half weeks from now; within that time I want you to all practice without me and the stage. Memorize your lines well, make sure you will not start to babble like some of us did today. I will be working with some students to set up the stage and make our costumes; stop by my office within this week so I can take your measures. Alright, students?" Everyone nodded and mumbled yes. "Great! I cannot wait for the final show! Off you go!"

In a mess of chattering and robes, everyone left the theatre.

Except for Hermione, who told Trevor to go, sitting on the stage alone with a hand over her chest.

_I don't love Trevor._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Okay, I know this chapter was a mess, but that's just my brain, please don't flame me for the bad writing! (and ff is being rrreeeeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy crappy, I can't do the bar thing. UGH!) Well, you can give me advice to improve, I'm just really tired right now. I am sooooo sorry if this chapter was disappointing. It was to me. :P I should've probably went slower._

_Anyways, I promise I will update the next chapter WITHIN A WEEK! If I don't, feel free to track me down and kill me. XD_

_I thank you all sooo much for waiting and being patient with my poor writing. Sometimes I, myself, want to yell at myself for my lack of skill._

_Anyways, til' next ttttttiiiimmmme! :D_


	15. The breakup and revengeful day

_DISCLAIMER: Do not own. Ha._

_YAAAYYY! I'M BACK! And within a week! Ha ha. :D_

_This WHOLE week, we've been having field trips around this island that we're living on. It's fun, I admit, but it's sooooo tiring!_

_Anyways! My extravagant reviewers: xxxLittleMissLoonyxxx (ha ha, thank you, I'm glad I didn't sound messed up!), dreadfuldelights (haha, I'll try not to then. :)), IHeartDracoandRon (thank you so much! I'm a little surprised you actually read my a/n. Anyways, thank you. :)), Niry Kacille (haha, conflicted, huh? Ah well, guess it's true. XD), Draco-Fan, starfire478, Spunkywave77, Karate Chic (ha ha, don't you know something that we don't...? Hm... ;)), temarigirl116 (ah, well, that's the, erm, problem with my story. No one is cruel, this story is plain humor. Ha ha. But there will be a small argument and stuff, I won't make Pansy so cruel. XD)_

_Alright then. On with the story!  


* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

15. **The breakup and revengeful day. . . hehe. . .**

"Unlike you two, I have a brain!"

Ron and Harry cringed at Hermione's holler for them. "Oh, come one, Hermione," Ron started, "you can't be in love with Malfoy! He's evil, you know, plain evil...!" Hermione whacked him. "Ow! Okay, I'll stop."

"I've never said I love Malfoy." Hermione said. "Me wanting to break up with Trevor has nothing to do with Malfoy."

"Really? Are you sure?" said a perplexed Harry. "You seem to have changed so much after this whole vacation. You're attitude for Malfoy, like, disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"I've gotten close to him. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"Hermione, Trevor is a really nice guy!" Ginny said, who had basically started this whole conversation. "And you guys only dated for, like, a month. Maybe a little more, but still!"

"I understand that, Ginny." Hermione sighed. "Trevor is a really nice guy, but I'm just so confused about him. I mean, I know that I'm avoiding him. Not that I want to, but I don't feel as comfortable with him as I was before. Think that's still a good idea to stay with him? I don't wanna cling onto him while the same time ignore him, Ginny, I'd rather him find another person to date. And besides, it's only a month, I'm sure he had many girlfriends before."

"Yeah but, I think he really likes you." Ron said.

Hermione shrugged in one shoulder. "I can't have a boyfriend right now. Even if I do, not him."

Ginny and Harry sighed in acknowledgement while all the while Ron had a frown on his face. Ginny's expression was the first to perk up. "So, wanna go get some icecream, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at her friend and shook her head lightly, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, maybe later. I wanna go tell Trevor about this."

"Want me to follow you incase you need a shoulder later on?"

Hermione's smile brightened, her eyes shining at Ginny. "That would be great, Gin, but I don't wanna waste your time. You have plenty of things to do, it's fine if you go on."

Ginny gave an unsure look at Harry who merely shrugged back, giving her a if-that's-what-she-wants-then-let-her-be look. Ginny sighed and gave Hermione a smile. "Alright. But find me anytime you want in case you want me."

Smiling, Hermione picked up her bag and started walking away. "Thanks guys."

In the shadows, a figure sighed and leaned against the wall. _One obstacle down, a few more to go. But does Hermione like Draco or not?_

_

* * *

_

Draco stared at Hermione as she walked down the hall by herself, his eyebrow perked up in curiosity as she walked to a group of Ravenclaws and asked them about Trevor.

"We last saw him in the library," said one of the girls. "He was with a group of his friends."

Hermione smiled politely and thanked them; Draco was suspicious of her taciturn attitude.

Wavering slightly, Draco was unsure of whether he should go up and speak to her or not. Her smile did not seem very bright as they are before, and by that he could tell if it's a good sign or not. After a few weeks of spending time with Hermione, he knew so many sides of her that he's never seen before. If he does to talk to her, he didn't want to make her more upset or solemn; but it's Trevor, he's gotta be jealous.

While Draco was debating on whether to talk to Hermione or not, said girl spotted him with a curious look on her face.

"Why do you look like you just stole money about of a bank?" Hermione's voice startled Draco and gave him a jump. "You look like you're planning on how to run away so they wouldn't find you."

"Ha ha, very funny." Draco said sarcastically, at the same time relieved that she solved the problem. "What are you doing?"

"Going to talk with Trevor."

"About?"

Hermione's smiled haltered slightly at Draco's unthought words. "Basic relationship stuff."

"I guess I can't say I understand since I've never had a serious relationship before." Draco said, laughing, trying to dampen up the mood. Hermione just looked confusingly at him.

"Speaking of that, you broke up with Pansy yesterday!"

"Yes?"

"I thought you guys weren't dating."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, well, she wouldn't, ah, understand if I say that we weren't in a relationship, that would just make my 'breakup' with her more confusing. If she thinks that we are in a relationship, then I'm just gonna end her thoughts right there."

Hermione's mouth formed into a 'o' and she nodded in acknowledgment. "I see." She then looked at him up and down. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Ah, the library." Draco lied, since he was heading to the dungeon a few moments later.

"Wanna walk together?"

Draco smiled at her. "Of course."

Draco wasn't cruel, at least he didn't want to be, but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he just pulled Hermione to him and proclaim his love for her, before asking her to forget about Trevor and go out with him. He's a boy, so it's pretty obvious that males do not like sharing with other people. He looked silently at her, his brain questioning on what she was going to do when she sees Trevor. Was she going to ask him out again? Or was he cheating on her in any way?

Draco almost gasped at the next thought: was she going to break up with him?

He's noticed it, lately, how those two haven't been seen around together much anymore. She doesn't mention much about him to him or some of her other friends, nor does she look that affectionate when Trevor walks up to her and hooks his arm around her shoulder. Her look at him just looked like a a basic friendly stare.

Draco didn't know if he should actually be happy or not. Of course, he loved her, he's rather see her happy then wear a guilty expression for the rest of her life.

Okay, so that was over-exaggerating. Maybe not her life. But still, you know what he means.

"Hermione," he suddenly spoke out, not really thinking, "we're friends, right?"

Hermione looked slightly startled by that question, but her expression almost immediately softened into a genuine smile. "Yes, of course."

"Then you can tell me anything if something's troubling you." Hermione's smile started to halter again. "As a friend, I am very curious, and you cannot exactly blame me for that. You're a really nice girl, Hermione, and I'd rather see you being hyper and jump around than looking so troubled all the time."

Hermione's face teasingly crumpled into a frown. "I don't like that image. Me jumping around does not look good."

Draco would've laughed, but he maintained his serious expression.

"Alright, fine." Hermione said, sighing. "Trevor and I... have not been so close lately. We barely talk. Well, it's mostly me avoiding him, actually."

Draco's eyebrow quirked up. "Is there a specific reason for that?"

Hermione paused as if thinking, then she shook her head hesitantly. "No, I don't think so."

_Damn._

"Alright then. I guess not everything needs a reason."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Right..."

Draco stared at her, wondering if he was asking too much. But he felt relieved when Hermione started to talk again. "And... I was thinking of-"

"Hermione!"

Both students jumped at the sound of the voice.

Hermione whipped around to face Trevor who looked at the two in confusion when he saw Draco in front of her. He didn't look angry, nor did he looked surprised, but he was still a bit confused. Draco had to admit that he was surprised.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Trevor asked, being the gentleman he's always been.

"No, no, nothing at all." Hermione said, shaking her head. Draco took this as a sign and started stepping away.

"I'm gonna go now. Have some homework I gotta do."

Hermione gave him a grateful smile. "Alright, see you later."

"Bye, Draco."

Draco waved and ran in the library, hiding behind the door. Hermione noticed that he was there but did not complain.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Her mind contemplated her words before she said something completely wrong and make this situation worse. "Trevor... I don't really know what this is."

Trevor looked at her confusingly, his blue eyes stared back at her. "Huh?"

"It's not you, it's completely me. I've been really confused lately." she swore he saw an emotion flicker across his features for a second. Was it acknowledgment? Or sadness? "We haven't seen each other for a long while, anyway, and I think we've grown apart."

"Yes we have." Trevor silently said, surprising Hermione for a millionth of a second.

"I've been having some issues lately." Hermione said. "I've been really confused. I mean, I like you, but the same time I don't in that way. You're a great friend, Trevor, anyone would want a friend like you. But, that's just the problem, I... only... I don't see-"

"Me as more of a friend." Trevor finished for her, a small smile plastered onto his face. Hermione couldn't help but frown at his awkwardness. "I understand, Hermione, I can see you've been pretty uncertain lately."

"I'm really sorry." Hermione said. This is the thing about relationships, most of these always end.

Trevor only shook his head lightly and continued to smile at her. "Not everything goes perfect, you know? I know this would happen sometime, but I wasn't too sure when." he gave a small laugh that later faded away, leaving him with a sad smile on his face. "I see the way you look at him, Hermione, it's the same way he looks at you."

Hermione looked at him confusingly. "Huh? Who?"

Sighing, Trevor pulled her into a hug, smiling into her hair. "For someone as smart as you, you can sure be pretty thick, you know?" He sighed into her hair once more. "You'll see." he pulled away slightly and held her head with a finger under her chin, then he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "You're an amazing person, Hermione."

Closing her eyes, she gave a small squeeze to his hand. "You too, Trevor. You really are."

Trevor bid farewell to her, and two shadows waited to see what she was going to do next. Surprisingly -or not- Hermione did not cry but merely sighed and rubbed her head at that spot. One shadow walked out of the library and stopped in front of her, glancing at her warily. She merely smiled at him and said she was okay. Draco nodded and tucked a hair behind her ear, asking if she wants to get a snack and cheer herself up. He'll pay. She agreed.

The other shadow stayed silent as he watched them go away; he gave out a sigh as Draco placed a hand on her shoulder and Hermione did not shake it off or tease him.

* * *

"Hm... what to do, what to do?"

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay..."

A thoughtful Pansy walked around inside the girl's common room, a finger placed on her chin as she thought of, ah, _plans_ to get back to Hermione; Daphne Greengrass sat on the bed beside her. Even though those two were not close friends, Daphne tried many things to get Draco's attention; one of the closest way is to befriend Draco's 'girlfriend'. Ex, that is.

"I can't believe that mudblood stole Draco away from me." Pansy complained. "We happened to be perfectly fine until she comes along."

"How do you know it's her?" Daphne asked. "I mean, Draco doesn't fancy her, does he?"

"Ugh, I hope not." Pansy mumbled, then she sat down on the bed with a 'hmph'. "But ever since she came along, he seemed to have... changed. I mean, he became extremely nice to her after they gotten to... um,... know each other, I guess. He's never been really nice to anyone. As you know."

"Yes, I agree. Especially to a mudblood."

"-gasp- Speaking of mudblood! One time, when Draco and I were talking about her and I was about to call her 'mudblood', Draco cut me off and practically glared at me! He's never glared at me before! Never!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "That's definitely something."

"I know... That's actually how I assumed that she possessed him!"

". . ." Daphne looked at Pansy, smiling amusingly.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason... possessed."

"-sigh- Anyways, that mudblood is taking Draco away from me by possessing him... you're smiling again... stop smiling. It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay!"

"-sigh... again- I have to get back at her, she deserves a good punch."

"Ooo... cat fight."

Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Do this look cool?"

"No."

"How about this one?"

"No."

"Oo, I like this color."

"No."

". . . Perverted dragons."

"No."

Hermione glared at him, a violet-colored jacket in in her right hand. Sure, Draco had only offered to take her to Hogsmeade to have a treat, and she did not plan to go shopping in the beginning, but still she was a girl, and pretty clothings are tempting for almost all females. Of course, she was not interested in wizard clothing; she apparated them to a muggle mall instead. Draco only stood at a corner, his arms crossed, and his expression is somewhat between annoyance and capitulation.

"Are you listening?" Hermione asked, crossed. Draco lifted his silver eyes to meet hers.

"I'm. Not. Interested."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Sighing, Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose and wrinkled his eyebrows together. Girls were still girls, and as nerdy as Hermione might've seemed, she still acted as a girl like Pansy.

_'Oh. Oh, that's just great.'_

"What's great?"

Draco's head snapped up to look at Hermione confusingly. Did he actually say that out loud? At Hermione's questioning gaze, Draco shook his head and asked her to continue. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, then she sighed and placed the jacket back on the shelf and walked over to him. "Let's go."

Draco quirked up and eyebrow. "You're not getting anything?"

"You're bored."

"But you walked around here for half an hour and still not get anything."

"Let's go somewhere else."

"You like that jacket?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "Yes..." Her expression was a mix between shock and confusion as Draco walked over and took the jacket from the shelf, then he started walking towards the store manager and asked her for the price. They exchanged a few words, the young woman shot a few suggestive glances towards Draco, but he merely turned back to look at Hermione, mouthing the words 'take this as the treat'. Hermione only stared at him incredulously before scoffing amusingly and smiling at Draco's back.

_'Weird way of showing kindness towards someone.'_

She did not notice a small shadow hiding behind the door, peering at her.

"Okay, so here's the plan:" Pansy whispered, though she did not look like herself. Her hair was a deep red; her skin tanned; she had a few freckles on her face with shiny violet eyes hidden behind thick lashes. She was pretty alright, but quite scary. Daphne was herself, and she looked more than just confused. "I'm gonna go to Draco and flirt with him, distracting him while you creep up to Granger and pour the coffee down her shirt."

"How do I do that?" Daphne asked.

"Just find a way! I'll give you time."

"Why can't I flirt with Draco and you pour the coffee?"

Pansy looked at Daphne incredulously. "Because you're you! He'll see that something is wrong! He's not the Slytherin Prince for nothing!"

Daphne mouthed an 'o' while Pansy rolled her eyes. "Okay, you ready?"

Daphne held up the coffee to her face. "Yup!"

"Go!" And Pansy started walking up to Draco while Hermione was busy looking at a few dresses on a rack. She gave a small glance at Pansy as she walked by, one eyebrow raised, then she returned her attention back to the clothes.

"Hey." Pansy drew out, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Draco blinked at her, confused.

"Hello."

Pansy almost growled when Draco looked away to Hermione's direction.

"So, what's your name?"

Draco looked at her again, still confused. "Drake." He said, as if it really was.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Belatix."

Draco nodded in comprehension but did not say anything else. Pansy contemplated on what to say before she opened her mouth again. She smirked when she saw Draco's wand poking out from his pocket. "I see you're a wizard geek."

Draco's head snapped towards Pansy in shock. "What?"

"You have a wand in your pocket."

Cursing, Draco tucked his wand further in his pocket before looking around in apprehension. "It was a gift from a friend."

Pansy nodded. "I'm a wizard geek myself, you know?"

Draco hesitantly looked at her, his eyebrows knitting together. "Wizard geek?"

Pansy nodded enthusiastically. "Mm hmm! I know all about magic! I often imagine myself as a witch and fly around in a broom!"

Draco's lips twitched up a centimeter. "Sounds cool."

"Ha ha, but nerdy, don't you think?"

Pansy mentally gave out an evil laugh. _'I've got his attention. YES! Now all that's left is for Daphne to pour that coffee down Granger's shirt. Hopefully she won't be dumb enough to mess up.'_

While Pansy seemed to be enjoying herself and talking with Draco, Daphne was busy finding a way to prank on Hermione. The brunette didn't seem to like making up her mind, she kept on walking around when Daphne tried to do her task. She almost fell when she reached out for Hermione but said girl walked away. Groaning silently, she thought for a few seconds before she decided to walk through the rack and jump at Hermione, dumping the coffee on her._ 'That works.'_

Slowly, Daphne crouched down so she could fit through the dresses, Hermione looking around on the other side. She tried not to make much sounds and arouse Hermione's suspicion, so she slowly crept through the fabrics and once she was close enough, she started to attack. Just when Daphne was about to jump out, Hermione dropped the dress in front of her, which caused Daphne to pull back to hide; which caused a bunch of force on the whole rack; which caused Daphne to fall along with the dress; _and_ which caused her to dump all the coffee on herself instead. Hermione stood in her place, the dress in hand, her eyes could rival the size of a soccer ball. Daphne tried not to scream when the hot liquid started leaking down the front of her shirt.

Pansy saw the whole thing and, apparently, Draco did, too. He gaped at the scene in front of him, wondering what happened, and was somewhat relieved that Hermione was okay. Said girl just looked around confusingly, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I-I... I didn't... I didnt... wha...?"

Pansy laughed nervously beside Draco. "Ha ha, well, nice talkin' to ya. Bye!" Then she dashed towards the rack, pulling a red-faced Daphne with her, and escaped out of the store. The young woman by the desk did not seem too pleased.

All three of them saw Daphne being pulled out, but Hermione was the only one who was close enough to see exactly who she was.

* * *

Dinner, Draco was so happy that he was almost bouncing off walls when Hermione told him she was bringing him to the muggle restaurant they went to a couple weeks ago. The two sat across from each other, chatting casually, and Pansy arrived in a different look, her black hair was replaced by blonde and eyes replaced by light blue. She was a typical 'chic', according to muggles, and was smug when many boys whistled and looked at her flirtatiously. She was also in a waitress outfit, that way she can walk up to them and talk more casually. Daphne was less than happy, her red shirt was still stained with coffee.

"Alright," Pansy whispered, "you messed up last time and cannot do it again. I am going to 'accidently' dump water on Granger. But only water because I don't want Draco to be too suspicious. Granger will most likely go to the bathroom and dry herself up; once she does that, follow her and catch her skirt on fire, that way she'll have one hell of an evening." Smiling evilly, Pansy was slowly descending into her dream land. Daphne shook her a few times before she came back to reality. She cleared her throat and walked towards them with their drinks in hand.

"Hello." She said, smiling, and placed their drinks on the table. Hermione thanked her and Draco gave a curt nod. She faked a sharp gasp when she knocked Hermione's drink over, causing the liquid to spill from the table and onto her skirt. Hermione jumped in shock and Draco stood up to look at her. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Pansy exclaimed, taking out some napkins from her pocket. "I'm new here so I'm very clumsy. I'm so sorry!"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "It's okay! I'll just, um, go to the bathroom and clean myself up." she stood up and wiped her skirt nonchalantly. "Be right back." She said to Draco, and hurried off to the bathroom. Draco looked at her worriedly before sitting back down.

"Well, hope that solves everything!" Pansy laughed, causing Draco to glare at her slightly before sighing.

"Yeah." he grunted. Pansy decided that it was not the best idea to keep talking so she slowly walked away. She stopped by a nearby table, glancing at the bathroom door, and was a bit shocked when someone called her for an order. Pansy decided to take the job and wait.

Meanwhile, Daphne crept in the bathroom and hid behind the corner in which she entered from the door. Hermione was by the sink, wiping her skirt, then she looked around cautiously and took her wand out. Daphne did the same movement, and waited until Hermione dried her skirt so she could put the wand away. Silently, Daphne raised her wand to her face. "Incendi-" a woman walked in and knocked her down with the door. "O!"

Hermione looked at the door in surprise while the middle-aged woman who entered stared at Daphne in horror. She had almost dropped her wand through the process and was now busy stopping the fire on her shoes. She did not want to use magic for there was a muggle near her, so she ran to the sink and opened the faucet, draping her leg up to run her feet through the cold water. The fire made a hissing sound as it was put off. She sighed.

"Greengrass?"

Daphne almost jumped when Hermione recognized her. Silence ticked by for a few seconds, then Daphne jumped and turned the faucet off, ignoring Hermione as she ran away and out of the bathroom.

Pansy looked in surprised when Daphne walked up to her, her face red and puffy and her jeans dripped with water as she stopped in front of her. She looked more angry than Pansy was with Hermione.

"You know what?" Daphne exclaimed, furious. "I quit!" Then she walked out of the restaurant with a huff.

Silence took over for a few seconds, then the restaurant was filled by voices again. Draco looked at Pansy in confusion, almost recognizing Daphne. But she had been blocked by Pansy and turned the other way as she stalked out. Hesitantly, he returned back to his drink.

* * *

'I can't believe she did that to me!' Pansy thought, walking down the hall with anger. 'And to think I thought of her as a friend!'

She turned down a corner, her skirt flying behind her. She was back to her normal self now, save for a redness in her pale cheeks. She had left right when Hermione came back, who gave her a wary look as she jumped and ran out of the restaurant. She didn't know where those two were now, and she didn't care.

"Parkinson!"

Pansy skidded to a halt when she heard Hermione call her voice. She started to run when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wait!"

Panting, Pansy turned down another corner and was about to run up a flight of stairs; but she gasped in surprise when Draco suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his face pale and deadly as ever before. She was about to turn around but instead was corned by Hermione who stopped next to her, panting.

"I only wanna talk." Hermione said.

Pansy looked at the two, biting her lip, she almost cried when Draco suddenly took hold of her arm in a deathly grip.

"What do you think you were doing today?"

"Malfoy, stop, I said no abusing."

"I'm not abu-"

"Shut it!"

"Okay..."

Pansy gave out a sigh when Draco released her, though not willingly.

"I don't exactly know why you had been following me today," Hermione said quietly, no trace of anger in her voice, "but Daphne Greengrass seemed to have went through a lot to help you."

"She was no help." Pansy muttered. "She kept on messing everything up!"

"Why are you after me, Parkinson?"

Pansy didn't utter a word at Hermione's question.

Hermione sighed. "I know I've never been your favorite person, but why are you after me now?"

"Because!" Pansy exclaimed. "Because you took Draco away from me!"

Hermione looked at her confusingly. "I did?"

"Don't you act all innocent, mudblood!"

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, reaching out for Pansy again. Hermione stopped him and gave him a look.

"I didn't steal him away from you, Parkinson. He's only my friend."

"Well, it doesn't seem like that! Ever since you guys got close in the play, he just-he just... changed! I mean, he's never been nice to a person who's out of our house. Never!"

"We're just friends," Hermione repeated. "Nothing more, nothing less. Pansy, I didn't want him to break up with you if that's what you think."

Pansy looked shocked as she stared at Hermione. No one out of Slytherin called her first name before, and when Hermione did she did not hear a trace of anger. If what Hermione was saying was true, why does Pansy hate her still?

No wait, she doesn't hate her...

"I'm jealous." Pansy muttered, her words barely audible. "I'm jealous of you. You're smarter, braver, have more friends. You even have Draco as your friend now!"

Hermione's face softened when Pansy started to confess. "I have more friends because I want them. Don't just stick to a certain person, that way you'll have more friends."

"Not many people likes me, you know?" Pansy asked. "Draco... even though he can be mean sometimes... he accepted me. He cared for me as a real friend! I know I've been clingy..." she turned to Draco slightly. "But I really like him. He had been my only friend for so many years..."

"You shouldn't have tried all those things with Hermione, though." Draco said, his voice softened a bit now. Pansy was a bit shocked when she heard Draco call Hermione by her first name.

"I'm sorry." she muttered to Hermione. "I'm really sorry for thinking of you that way."

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head, acting as if nothing had happened. "It's alright." she said, waving her hand. "Can we be friends from now on?" Pansy looked at her. "Okay, maybe not friends. But truce?"

Pansy stared at her outstretched hand for a few seconds. Then she took it with a small smile. "Yeah."

Minutes later, Draco held Pansy back when Hermione walked away.

"Hermione didn't take anyone away, Pansy." he said.

Pansy nodded. "I know."

He sighed when he took a few steps away, then looked back to stare at Pansy in the eye. "I was the one who fell for her."

Then he walked away and left Pansy staring at his back, her eyes wide from both shock and sadness.

* * *

_Well, now Pansy knows that Draco loves her! -sigh- Drama, drama, drama. XD_

_Anyways, hope you like it! Please leave a review peoples! :D_

_'Til next tiiiime! :)_


	16. The unnaturally strange day

_DISCLAIMER: Do not own. Ha._

_Back again! A bit over a week, but that's okay... right? Ha? Ahem. Alright._

_Nothing much to say except for the fact that... SCHOOL'S ENDED! AND I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEAR! :D :D :D_

_To be honest, I am REALLY nervous about going to High School. I hope it'll be fun! The school I'm going to is pretty good! :)_

_Anyways, awesome reviewers listed here!: terri (haha, yes, DRAMA!), xxxLittleMissLoonyxxx (oh, really? Erm, is that good or not? :P :D), Karate Chic (ha ha, I like the cheesy song! :)), Moon lite kiss (dun worry, the story's gonna end soon... I'm not sure when, but pretty soon. Maybe in, like, 5 chapters? Yeah, somewhere around that. :)), IHeartDracoandRon (heehee, Trevor's out of the way. Ah, I live on an Island in Maine, so yeah, it's pretty confusing/cool. XD), Damon'sBitch (oh! Sorry, probably grammar issues. Yeah, the first shadow was Draco. You know, he was hiding behind the library door? XD Sorry I got you confused!), Nira Kacille (yes, VERY dramatic. Thank you! XD), missygrace101, awesum-girl (hee. :) Story's gonna end pretty soon, I can't think of much twists, now. XD), temarigirl116 (haha, Draco IS a sweet, no? Oh... so... your first breakup wasn't THAT bad, right? I mean... you know, Draco and Pansy are kinda still buddies. Well, they're not, but you know what I mean. :)), greenluvr14, Spunkywave77, dreadfuldelights (haha, yup, definitely not gonna stay that way! :3). I'm a bit tired of saying it, my jaws are sore from saying those specific words... I'm not saying it... lazy... not... erm... ugh... FINE, WHAT THE HECK? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Gah! My jaw hurts... XD_

_On with the story!  


* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

16. **The unnaturally strange day**

Hermione knew something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she know something strange was going to happen.

First, she woke up this morning after breakfast. She had never woken up this late; but yet, when she woke up, she felt tingly all over her body; her heart beated faster and drummed inside her throat. She had jumped out of her bed then, literally _jumped_, and almost hit her head on the ceiling, her bushy and messy hair made a scratching noise as it touched the wallpaper.

Then, she hurried off to her first class: potions. Great, Professor Snape was definitely going to kill her. She entered the room, panting, and looked as apologetic as she could get. She had expected Snape to scowl and take 20 points off from Gryffindor, but instead, he smiled and politely asked her to sit down. He even asked her to sit next to Draco! Suspicious, Hermione slowly walked towards Draco who smiled at her. She smiled back, then looked back to see Ron and Harry's expressions. Harry looked happy, not angry at all. Ron was happy too... but he, in some way, also looked extremely confused. Later when Hermione was deep in thought of what was happening, her potion blew up, so she spent the rest of the class washing her face.

Afterwards, at lunch, when everyone was gathered together in the Great Hall, Draco had surprised her by coming over to the Gryffindor table and sat down; he was even welcomed by all her friends! Confused, Hermione looked around her suspiciously, bemused, causing Draco to stare at her quizzically. "Is something wrong?" he had asked her. Hermione tried to smile and shook her head before continuing to eat her food.

Now here she was, sitting in an isolated corner of the library as if she was hiding from something. She tried distracting herself by reading a book, but jumped once in a while when she heard footsteps and people walking by. Sighing, Hermione rubbed her head after shutting her book forcefully. _'I'm way overreacting. Merlin, I'm even scared of being in the library!'_

"Hey."

Hermione screamed.

Teachers shot angry looks at her before continuing their own business, but Hermione remained shocked and frightened, her eyes wide as she leaned against the wall with an arm held in front of her protectively. Draco smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Am I that scary?" he teased, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Frowning, Hermione lowered her arm and stood up, wobbling, before arranging her robes and a few strands of her hair. "No. You just surprised me."

"Uhuh, a surprising Draco can make Granger scream. Interesting. Very interesting."

Hermione shut him off by whacking him with her book.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring Draco's constant complaints as he rubbed his arm.

"Looking for you. Your friends were pretty worried about you."

"It just so happens to be that my friends are warming up to a certain Slytherin. I think they've all gone bonkers."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms triumphantly. "I'm likeable. Can't change that."

Hermione scoffed and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Draco asked. "What fool would walk all the way to a deserted corner to read a book? There's barely any light here."

"I'm not a fool. Apparently, the world turned upside down today so I'm practically meditating in hope for it to turn back around."

Draco blinked at her. "That didn't make any sense."

"To you it doesn't."

Draco merely smirked again and scoffed slightly.

"Come on, Granger, stop cheating yourself." then he took her arm and dragged her out of the library. (by the way, that 'stop cheating yourself' quote is from a very interesting friend of mine. ;))

"Where are you taking me now?" Hermione asked, ignoring the heat in her skin from where Draco's flesh came in contact with hers.

"It's still snowing, I thought you liked snow."

". . . What does that have to do with my question?"

Stopping, Draco turned around and helped her put her coat on. "Have some fun." Then he pushed her out of the castle where she stumbled on soft, thick snow.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, almost losing her balance. "You didn't have to push. . . um, Malfoy?" her eyebrows knitted in confusion when she found no blond-haired boy around her. "Okay, if this is one of those dumb tricks of yours, I swear I'm gonna- ah!" a small yelp escaped from her as a small snowball flew her way.

Nothing seemed to make sense to her in the next few moments; all Hermione remembered was that she had been trying to dodge snowballs from an invisible force. Once certain hit startled her the most, and she fell back while waving her arms, landing on the ground with an 'oof'.

Well, it sure wasn't the ground. Even with the snow the ground shouldn't be _that_ soft.

Hermione blushed when she saw that Draco was underneath her.

"How did you get here?" she inquired, trying to distract herself from unnecessary thoughts. She got off from Draco and instead scooched away from him to sit on the snow. He laughed at her.

"Granger, we aren't wizards for nothing!"

With a glare, Hermione crossed her arms defensively. "For your information, I am not a wizard. I'm a smart and diligent young witch, thank you very much."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Diligent?" he repeated. Hermione glared at him again.

"Don't say another word." she threatened. Draco relaxed and laughed again.

Hermione was beginning to smile, her heart lifted when she heard Draco's amused laugh. Then it suddenly struck her, her eyes widened in realization as she looked up at Draco in surprise. He was laughing. The cold, vain, cunning Slytherin prince was laughing.

How in the world did that happen?

Stopping, Draco looked back at her in confusion. "What?" he asked, still looking amused. Hermione remained silent as she shook her head and leaned back against her arms.

"Why were you hiding again?" Draco asked, replaying the whole Hermione-is-in-a-corner-because-the-world-turned-upside-down scene. "You never exactly answered my question."

Hermione looked at Draco with a 'duh' look. "I think you should know by now," she said, "you were basically with me the whole day."

Draco merely blinked at her and stared back innocently. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I woke up this morning WAY past wake-up time;" she started listing her strange morning, "I entered potions class, late, without Professor Snape taking 500 points off from Gryffindor and giving me a detention."

"You only have 300 something points, of course he can't take off that much." Draco held his hands up defensively when Hermione glared at him for interrupting.

"At lunch, _you_ came up to the Gryffindor table and sat down; which leads us to the whole Draco-Malfoy-is-so-popular-with-everyone-that-Gryffindor-people-even-likes-him theme." Draco smirked at her and crossed his arms behind his head as if nothing was wrong.

"So?"

Hermione had to gape at him. "So? You're a Slytherin, they're Gryffindors, we've been enemies since first grade!"

"Well, _we_'re friends aren't we?"

Hermione paused and looked down at her hands confusingly. "Yes, but, we're in a different situation."

Draco nodded and pretended that he understood.

"What's more important is," Hermione said, "_you_ laughed."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

He yelped when he earned a slap on the arm from the brunette.

"You never laugh!"

Draco rubbed his arms and looked at her confusingly.

"Blimey, Granger, I know you think you have mental problems but don't blame me!"

Glaring, Hermione slouched back and crossed her arms. "I don't have mental problems. It's a strange day for me, okay?"

Sighing, Draco nodded humbly and sat up.

"I've also been having this weird feeling." Hermione said again. "Like something... good, is going to happen."

Draco stared at her blankly before looking away again.

"Maybe there is."

"Huh?"

A pause. "Maybe there is a good thing that's gonna happen."

". . ."

". . ."

"Yeah, maybe."

Snow continued to fall slowly as the two stared up at the sky; one of them pondering.

* * *

As students, Hermione and Draco had to get back to class one way or another. Draco seemed lazy and unreasonably carefree while Hermione panicked as she dragged them both to class.

Surprisingly, or not, neither of the two got in trouble.

Hours later, Hermione and Draco were back at the library. This time not at a corner.

The flipping of pages were the only things audible in the desolated library, save for occasional murmurs from groups behind Draco. He sat across from Hermione, reading a book, while she herself once in a while took small peeks at him over her homework.

She had never done this before, never had she been so attracted to his looks. It worried her a lot when her eyes drifted down to his lips, her heart thumped when she realized that she couldn't look away. Ashamed, Hermione finally slapped herself with her papers to snap her out of her concentration. Draco gave one concerned look at her before returning back to his book.

Sighing, Hermione tried to focus on the Transfiguration homework in front of her. Her mind snapped, though, when she heard a small giggle from behind Draco. She looked up to see 4 young girls huddled together, probably 4th years, who sent looks to the back of Draco's head. She then found herself glaring at the females, her hands clutched the paper hardly as one of them looked as if they were going to walk towards him and flirt. Everyone was startled when she suddenly stood up and glared at the girl forcefully.

"Back off, go find yourself another one."

The girl stepped back in surprise before walking away with her other friends. Draco turned around confusingly as the females disappeared, then he turned back to Hermione, still confused.

Cheeks reddening, Hermione sat down gingerly and tried to hide her face with her papers.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Draco asked as the two of them walked out the library and into the hall. "I would've asked if your face wasn't red and we weren't in the library."

"Don't push it, Malfoy." Hermione mumbled, clutching her books closer to herself. "I just thought you needed time off of these distracting things."

"As in girls?" Draco teased, smirking. "Granger, I can take care of myself."

Hermione was about to retort but then bit back her growl.

"You were jealous weren't you?" Draco asked as the two turned a corner. Hermione turned to glare at him.

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Because I'm good-looking, smart and athletic." He shrugged as if it was a matter of fact. "And because you like me."

Hermione almost choked at his last words. "Excuse me?"

"No need to be embarrassed, Granger, I know you'd fall for me sooner or later."

Hermione stopped and turned to him fully before poking his chest with her finger. "Don't think you're everything, Malfoy, you're still far from perfection."

Draco smirked at her. "I don't need to be perfect to have people like me."

"For your information, I could never fancy you. Who would go so bonkers that they would fall for your stupid and vain charms?"

Draco's eyes narrowed at her last words. "I don't always 'charm' people on purpose, Granger, liking someone is not exactly something you could help."

"How do you know I like you, then? You're not me!"

"I can tell by the looks you're giving me, Granger. I know you've been sending me looks for at least 10 minutes in the library."

"I was merely observing you. Seeing as you are my _friend_, studying someone isn't wrong, is it?"

Draco smirked again. "I could hear your heart thumping from across the table; it was louder than me flipping my page."

Hermione looked a bit taken back but she remained her stature. "How do you know it was thumping because of you? I have other things to be nervous about, too."

"Random friends don't go on about and snap at other girls. What did they do to you? _They_ were probably observing me also!"

Hermione glared harder as she stomped her feet. "You know what? You aren't me! You don't know what I'm thinking about at all!"

"Maybe I do! I know girls more than you think, Granger, maybe I even know you better!"

"So you think you know me, huh?" Hermione huffed, as if showing him a point. "See how I feel if I do this!"

And with that, Hermione pulled Draco by his collar and locked her lips with his.

She felt her legs go rubber at the contact, and she didn't push him away when Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him. Forgetting that she seemed to be proving a point, Hermione was lost in the kiss, her eyes fluttered close as she began wrapping her arms around his neck.

What at first seemed to be heated and forceful, they seemed to have slowly faded away as the kiss became tender. Hermione could feel the affection Draco poured into it, her heart beat loudly in her ears as they lips danced together softly and slowly.

After a moment of lip-locking, something inside Hermione snapped, her eyes opened in a flash as she realized something she should've known before.

Shocked, Hermione pulled away and looked at Draco, his eyes seemed hazy as they stared back into her orbs affectionately.

_'How could I not know before?'_ She thought, panting, her arms still around his neck.

_'I'm in love with Draco.'

* * *

_

Hermione sat up from her bed in surprise.

It had all been a dream.

But she learned so much.

* * *

_Woot! Finally! Hermione knows that she loves Draco! XD Aren't you guys happy? :D_

_I know this chapter was a bit short, but everything turned out great didn't it? -sigh- Finally! I'm content. :)_

_Oh, and if you were wondering why everything seemed so strange in the beginning, that was because they were what Hermione had hoped for if they really happened. Well, she didn't WANT to be late for class, but she also like getting up late and stuff. Ha ha. A dream can be what you want, right?  
_

_Anyways, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! Review please! :D  
_

_ 'Til next time!  
_


	17. The first confessing day

_DISCLAIMER: The wheels on the bus goes round and round, round and round, round and round. And I don't care how this song goes, I~ do not own~!_

_Yo, hola, konnichiwa, ni hao, ciao, ihola, bonjour, HEY GUYS! . . . 'Zup?_

_Sorry, I'm just being very random today. Ha ha._

_Anyways, reviewers reviewers, righty! : luly, MaraNekoyasha13, Rann Kitako (thanks, miss you too!), terri (haha, probably), xxxLittleMissLoonyxxx (ah, well, thanks. I couldn't think of a lot of other ways for Hermione to figure out she likes him; there are many other ideas that are cliche, too, ya know? But thanks! :D) Karate Chic, temarigirl116 (ahaha, yes! Well good for you, I'm sure you'll find other great guys, too, in your future. ;D) IheartDracoandRon (you should come visit! It's beautiful here. :)) dreadfuldelights (haha, yes it was a dream. Good luck in your junior year! Hope you'll like it. ;D), Damon'sBitch (you don't know what high school is? Do you not live in America? Oh, well, if you don't, it's the four years of school before you go to college. You know what college is, right?). Awesome peoples, beware of an Asian stalker who will go up to you and suffocate you to death by hugging... I'm the Asian stalker. XD_

_On with the story!  


* * *

_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

17. **The first confessing day  
**

"Oi! Granger!"

Pausing, Hermione remained silent for a moment before turning around slowly.

"Hi."

Draco bounced up to her happily, only to look concerned as he bent down a bit to look at her face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look awfully red."

Hermione could only nod in response.

Suspicious, Draco looked around hesitantly before asking to walk her to class. She had Transfiguration first and he had Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione would've smiled when Draco scowled and complained about 'useless things', but she only blushed when Draco sighed and looked at her and smiled. She nodded again, mentally thanking Draco who started conversations as to break the tension. He knew her so well, now, he knew exactly how to make her comfortable.

But that didn't stop him for making her _un_comfortable.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of talking to myself maniacally while you just take my spot and be the solemn one." Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him for his use of words. "What in the hell are you thinking about? I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione instantly replied, cursing silently to herself for breaking in so quickly. Now he _definitely _knows something's wrong. "Just, erm, some homework issues."

"Homework issues." Draco repeated. "Since when did you have problems with _homework_?"

"I've been really tired lately."

"Why is that?"

"Strange dreams."

"As in...?"

Hermione pursed her lips together and thought over her words carefully. "I'm having some... doubts and confusion about things lately. My dreams don't exactly make sense. But it's fine, I guess, it's not nightmares or anything."

"But still, it's awkward seeing you so quiet."

Hermione glared at him for the first time that day. "I do not talk that much."

Draco shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head. "I don't either. So it's not easy for me to break the silence as I did now. It's quite hard to be you, you know?"

Hermione's hold on her books tightened.

"But just so you know," Draco said, stopping since they reached Hermione's destination, "I know something is wrong, and I'm gonna figure it out sooner or later."

The girl didn't reply, but knitted her eyebrows together when Draco silently walked away.

* * *

_I know your secret._

That was how the note began.

It was in the middle of Arithmancy, a small piece of paper torn from the corner of a notebook floated to her desk, landing right on top of her opened book. Her hands shook nervously as she looked around, wondering who in the world sent her this piece of scratch. Draco wasn't in that class with her today, but there were still a few Slytherins. She couldn't think of anyone who would know about her 'secret'. How in the world would they know, anyways? Was she being stalked?

Oh dear... that's bad.

Giving up her search, Hermione looked back at the torn paper in her hands.

_Meet me at the Muggle Studies section in the Library during lunch. I'll help you get what you want._

Okay, that's not creepy at all.

Stiffly, Hermione scrunched up the paper in her hand and tucked it into her robe pocket, trying to look concentrated on the class while pondering what in the world's going on.

* * *

She was more than surprised to see Blaise there, leaning against the book shelf while flipping through pages of a book nonchalantly. Thinking that it wasn't him who sent her that piece of paper, Hermione started to back away, only to be stopped by the dark-skinned Slytherin.

"I am the one you're looking for." he said with his deep voice, a trace of amusement in his tone. "You'd think me of all people would sit here alone, reading a muggle book?"

Hermione only blinked at him.

"Look," Blaise said, shutting the book and returning it into the shelf, "I know what Draco told you about me. That I have a crush on you. And that I've liked you all along." he paused to see her reaction and crossed his arms. "I admit that I'm quite attracted to you, but I only told him that to make him jealous."

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked, completely bewildered. "Why would he be jealous anyways?"

"I'm still not 100% positive that he fancies you," Hermione jumped at his consumptions, "but I'm quite positive that _you_ do."

He spent the next few seconds patting Hermione's back while she choked in surprise.

"I do not fancy Malfoy." Hermione retorted, still having a hard time breathing. "He's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake; we're natural enemies."

"Sure, sure, natural enemies." Blaise said sarcastically. "You'd definitely smile and laughed with your enemy. You'd even go out for dinners with them for fun. Yeah, that's _completely_ natural."

"... I see where Malfoy's sarcasm comes from."

"I'm not his dad!" Hermione gave him a look. "Look, I'm only here to help you. You fancy him, right?"

Hermione did not reply.

"Why did you think you'd break up with Larritate, then?"

"That's only because I don't feel that strong for him anymore."

"And why is that? I have to say that Larritate is quite the choice. He's smart, athletic, all-the-while loyal. He's also quite attractive."

Hermione gave him another look. "Are you keeping something from me that I don't know?"

"Not in that way." Blaise cut in before she could say something else. "Come on, I'm not dumb. Sure I may not be as smart as you but I'm more than just observant. Draco may be the lady's-man, but I know people's feelings better than he does."

"He does suspect something's wrong with me."

"You mean other than you having a crush on him? Sure there's something wrong with you. You didn't know that?"

Hermione glared.

"How'd you know I like him, anyways?" Hermione asked. "You're _his_ best friend. Not mine. Shouldn't you know if he fancies me first?"

"He's in denial." Blaise said, chuckling. "Being a Slytherin, he's much more arrogant than you are. He would never admit that he fancies someone when he truly does, but I know that he has some feelings for you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You like him, right?"

Hermione blushed, but nodded anyways.

"Good. Have you tried confessing?"

"Whaddaya think?"

"Oh right, Gryffindors are full of pride, of course they wouldn't confess first."

". . ."

"I hope you know that I'm not a 'relationship wizard'. 'Cuz I'm seriously not."

"That's great."

"Then let's do this.; give him a few hints that you like him."

"Like what?"

"Step one: brush your hand with his, see what he does."

* * *

"Oh, the bunny finally came out from its hiding. Surprise, surprise."

"For your information, I'm a lion."

"Like I care."

Hermione rolled her eyes and whacked him in the arm.

"Bloody hell, stop hitting me, Granger! I'm not a pinata!"

"Thanks for telling me."

"-scoff-"

Both were walking to Potions that afternoon, given to the fact that they have almost all Potions classes together. Hermione walked up to Draco first, suggesting that they walk together, and Draco looked more than just glad. Though he was a bit more smug than he was suppose to be.

_'Okay, calm. It's just brushing our hands together. We've kissed before, how hard is holding hands?'_

Hermione had to roll her eyes at the dumb question she asked herself.

Looking left slightly, Draco didn't seem to be paying attention at all as to what she was about to do. She took a deeps breath and looked down a bit, stepping a bit closer in the process. She brushed her finger against the back of his hand lightly, he didn't seem to feel it.

Hermione brushed her finger against him again, but to her utter irritation, Draco didn't look down and instead, lifted his hand to scratch the back of the area where Hermione brushed against. She calmed down a bit when his hand went back down again.

This time, a bit bolder, Hermione brushed their hands together completely, hoping he would take a hint. Draco did look down this time, but he ignored it. Strange, Hermione wasn't the kind of person who would actually do this. Was this a hint to something?

Hermione tried her hardest not to pound him on the head. She thought he would take a hint; he's got plenty of admirers before, how can he not take a huge hint like this? Taking a deep breath Hermione tried again.

No reply.

And now she was fuming.

Confused and bewildered, Draco sat on the ground moments later, watching Hermione stomp away. After a few feelings on the back of his hand, he thought Hermione was just accidentally brushing them together, so he ignored it. He did not suspect, however, that she would scream in frustration and start poking him all over his body, then push him down with one hand, jumping in the air a few times, and then walk away with a reddened face. He knew that something was wrong with her today, he just didn't suspect it to be this!

He looked down at his hand confusingly. Then looked up again.

Bloody hell...

* * *

Blaise face-palmed.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, still red-only with embarrassment. "I just-I was nervous! And when I'm nervous I get frustrated easily. But you said he was the lady's-man, he couldn't even take that hint!"

"Yes, yes, I'm disappointed in him." Blaise mumbled exasperatedly, his hand still on his face. "Guess that didn't work."

"You guess?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Alright then, plan number 2: ask him out for dinner, then compliment couples that you think are in a relationship."

* * *

"This is weird." Draco said; but his expression did not compliment the words he just used. "Why did you take me here all of a sudden? Last time I saw you you attacked me with a bunch of maniac poking."

Hermione took a sip of her lemon juice and gave him a look. "Gee thanks. I'm flattered to be a maniac-poking person."

Draco snickered.

She only invited him out for dinner earlier, and he gave her puppy eyes while asking her to take him to that muggle restaurant they went to 2 times before. She had asked him why he liked it so much, he said that he feels special being the only wizard in a crowd. Hermione had scoffed.

Now she was contemplating on what to say when she saw a couple.

"Oh, doesn't this look great?" an auburn-haired girl asked as she sat down at a table with another boy. Hermione was glad that they were only two tables away. "I'm so glad you took me here for a date."

"No problem. I knew you always liked this place." the boy said smugly, then took her hand that was on the table.

Draco did not seem effected by the two, he was busy looking at the menu in his hands. Hermione took this chance and smiled at him.

"Aww... it's so cute being in love." Hermione cooed, hoping that it would get Draco's attention. It did, fortunately, and he looked up at her, concerned.

"Pardon?"

"Being in love, you know? It makes you so happy."

Draco blinked at her, still looking concerned.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Hermione urged, hoping he would get the hint.

Draco still looked stunned, but he shrugged anyway and continued to look at his menu.

Hermione felt a vein pop.

Trying not to pounce him -again- , Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the couples again. She looked back at Draco when he shut his menu and leaned back against his chair.

"See, those couples are cute, no?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Who?"

Hermione tilted her head towards the direction of the two people she was looking at before. "Those."

Draco turned his head towards the direction. His brows scrunched up and he gave a small grimace as he studied the people. "Eh, I can't really call them 'cute'." he shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Too... plump."

Hermione blinked at him and turned her head as well.

And to her utter horror, two new people took place at the table between the young couples she was talking about. They look old, in their 50's, and both people looked as if they each ate an elephant.

Hermione wanted to cry and held her head in her hands.

* * *

"Plan 3 today." Hermione said to herself, after she and Blaise had their meeting earlier. This time the plan was having Hermione seduce Draco into confessing. Blaise told her the Slytherin password earlier, and now, being almost ten thirty at night, the Slytherin common room was basically empty. Blaise told her that he would somehow get Draco to come down to the common room without him having to come along with him.

Hermione slithered into a green couch near the fire place. She wasn't exactly into this type of acting, but she had to try.

Swinging her bare legs over the side of the couch, Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken when she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Who's there?" Draco's voice asked, bewildered when he saw someone there after curfew. He was the Head boy, he had to take at least some responsibility. Though he had to admit that the pair of legs were quite great.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione's head popped up from the other side of the couch.

"Oh, hey Malfoy."

Draco only blinked at her as he paused midway on the step.

"G-Granger?" he asked, bemused. "What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Let's just say that a friend of yours and I became very close." Hermione drew out, trying to sound as seducing as possible.

Draco felt anger flood into his system, but it wasn't strong enough for him to lose his posture.

"Who is it?"

"Not telling you."

The way she spoke it did not make Draco pleased.

He walked closer to where see sat, and he felt his face heat up when she saw her bare legs, short skirts were the only thing covering up her lower half. Her shirt was quite revealing, too, as it had a low-dip collar that showed a lot of her cleavage. He also saw something red poking out from underneath the white fabric.

Bloody hell...

"What?" Hermione asked, smirking. "It's hot in here, okay?"

"Why are you here?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just wanted to change the environment."

"It's after curfew, you know? You're also Head Girl."

"And today is my night. That's why I can stay up a bit later." she suddenly turned to look at him and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "You won't tell anyone I was here, right?"

Draco couldn't speak, he only nodded roughly and stared at her eyes, not daring to go down further.

She surprised him more when she knelt up and leaned over the back of the couch, smiling at him and leaving him a perfect view of her chest. "Wanna join me? I'm bored."

Draco tried to swallow, but he couldn't close his mouth.

"Not for long, just sit next to me here." she patted the seat beside her with her hand. Then she rubbed it.

Draco blinked at her again. Holy, Bloody Hell.

His legs went all rubber and he suddenly lost his balance.

"I'm tired!" he exclaimed, using all his strength to pull away from Hermione's grasp as she held him when he fell. She was so soft. "Uh... I'm gonna, ahem, I have to go to sleep."

He then caught sight of a black jacket that was draped over a chair nearby. Blaise sent him down to get it when he was half asleep in his bed. Draco snatched the jacket from the chair.

"Nice seeing you here." Draco mumbled, then took one last look over Hermione's body. "Bye!"

Then in a flash, Draco darted up into the boy's common room.

Hermione tried her hardest not to scream.

* * *

"This is sad." Hermione said, an exhausted-looking Blaise beside her. "I can't believe none of thisworked."

"Me neither." he mumbled, rubbing his temples. "And what's worst, we're out of time."

"Tomorrow then? I'm exhausted."

"And I have a headache."

Both people looked at each other, then nodded tiredly and turned around.

They ran into different poles just after a few steps.

* * *

_Ha ha haha. Oh my, poor Blaise and Hermione. Nothing is working for them, are there? Hee, I'm just evil. Just so you know, I had a scene where Hermione and Blaise were talking about plan 3, but I decided it was too boring. It basically had a scene where Hermione exploded at him and refused a couple of times. She still did it!  
_

_And no, after all these things, Draco has no idea what Hermione is trying to do. He just doesn't expect her to do it, I guess. Ha ha._

_But yes, after all this, Blaise was pretending that he liked Hermione. Haven't you noticed, how jealous Draco gets each time Blaise tells him he likes her? Blaise just never succeeded in letting Draco confess.  
_

_Well, that's all for today. The next chapter will come soon._

_'Til next time!  
_


	18. The second confession day

_DISCLAIMER: I own my pizza, I own my duck; but I don't own Harry Potter, so tough luck! (. . . I don't own a duck, in case any of you were wondering)_

_Tired, sleepy, lazy, exhausted... please think of some other similar words for me, my mind is all scrunched up and tangled. I've been moving lately from my old house to this new one so I'm not the mbest mood today, hopefully this chapter is good enough, though!_

_Awesome reviewers!: Niry Kacille, Damon'sBitch (oh lucky! You live in England? -makes a jealous face- I've wanted to visit there for the longest time! Your schools are very interesting! No, we don't have 10 years of primary school. We go to elementary school around age 5/6, depends, elementary school is 4 years, I think, then middle school/junior high for 5-8th grade, then we go to high school for 9th-12th grade, then college! I think you can plug the ages in. Ha ha. Our school system is very broken up. . . I hope that makes sense. :)), MaraNekoYasha13 (haha, I'll go and check that out!), temarigirl116 (I like this 'innocent' Draco, though! Isn't he cute? XD), Karate Chic, naturallyflora, Poliahu2496, dreadfuldelights (that'll just be scary! Ha ha ha ha.), IHeartDracoandRon (ah, well, I'll have Blaise give a small speech of himself to make things clearer. :D Maine is beautiful. To me, fall is the prettiest because of the leaves turning colors. Because there are a lot of trees here, it makes the season look exceptionally beautiful. The weather is also nice, too! I think spring and summer are both a bit humid/rainy and winter is just too hard for driving. Ha ha) Thank you all for your reviews!_

_On with the story!~_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

18. **The second confessing day  
**

"I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa!"

"Shut up."

"I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa whoa whoa!"

"Shut up."

"And don't it feel go-"

"-THWACK!-"

". . . ow."

Hermione growled and tried to consentrate on her book. She had only been waiting for Blaise in the library -since that's where they meet everytime-, and unfortunately Ron spotted her there. Apparently, he was very proud of himself for memorizing this muggle song Ginny heard from one of her friends, and now he couldn't stop showing off to the muggle-born Hermione who was less than happy to hear his completely out-of-key voice.

Curse that bloody Zabini. Where was he when she needed him the most?

"Go away, Ron," Hermione said, ignoring his complaints as he got up from the floor, "the last thing I want to do is hurt you." she turned a page. "But that's still on the list."

"What are you even doing here, 'Mione?" Ron asked, still rubbing his head. "It's a bright and sunny day outside! You should be getting some fresh air, not get all book-wormy and stay inside all day!"

"That's my plan." Hermione said. "I would be going outside sooner or later if a dung brains hadn't come and ruin my day."

"Oh great, for a minute I thought you were going to insult me!"

Hermione glared playfully at the red-head. "Go away, Ron, I'm reading."

"Alright, alright!" Ron sighed, exasperated. "But Ginny's not going to be happy seeing you inside all day."

"I know, mom."

Rolling his eyes, Ron walked away.

"Blimey, Granger, Weasel sure does sound like your parent!" Blaise said, walking out from a nearby shelf. "Is he always like this?"

"Of course not, he rarely does that. He only does that when he's actually VERY desperate about something." Suddenly, Hermione shut her book. "But onto the right topic, where were you?"

"I got caught up by Draco!" Blaise said defensively, looking innocent. "I swear I stepped out 10 minutes before we were suppose to meet here but Draco suddenly popped out from nowhere and asked me where his toothbrush is!"

"Toothbrush?"

"I borrowed it because I threw mine in the toilet."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Because I wanted to?"

". . . I'm gonna pretend that that makes total sense." Hermione stood up. "By the way, I didn't know men share toothbrushes."

"I needed one!"

"Alright, alright!"

They both paused at the sound of footsteps coming their way. Then they heard a small curse, the sound of shoes skidding across floor, and a loud thump representing the head of a human crashing into a bookshelf. The whole library then became silent.

"So, what's the plan today?" Hermione asked, placing the book back onto the shelf.

"I'm going to be showing off my acting skills today." Blaise said, looking a bit smug. "I'll be your boyfriend for the evening."

Hermione gave him a look. Then she groaned and frowned. "But that's so cliche! It's the typical make-other-people-jealous-so-they-could-like-you-and-be-with-you method. Everyone knows it!"

"But it works, doesn't it? Besides, Granger, you know I'm not the relationship wizard. Yes I repeat things, don't give me that look. I can't make up a million ideas on the tip of my tongue in a matter of seconds. Weaslette is the one who most likely has the ability to do that, though I'm pretty positive that this will be on the top of her list."

Hermione couldn't help but agree.

"And I doubt that I'll ask her to help me." she mumbled. "The last thing I want to do is get forced into a revealing dress that shows Malfoy my sex appeal if this plan doesn't work." she grimaced. "Everyone also knows when she's up to something; I won't be able to keep this from Ron and Harry if she helps me."

"Exactly. I'm barely up to schemes so Draco won't really suspect me. Though I need to hang out with him more since I keep disappearing with you lately. Thank god Pansy was a bit of a help. I told her about this-don't look at me like that, she forced me! Ahem. Anyways, she knows, and, to my surprise, she was more than happy to help you get Draco. Or him to you, either way. She'll be clinging to him most of today so he won't suspect the two of us together. Tonight is the final strike."

"Final strike?" Hermione repeated. "You mean you don't have anymore ideas?"

"Nope, and never will. If these plans on making HIM confess to YOU first don't work, you'll just have to say it to him instead."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Not cool..."

"Yeah, thought you might say that. So, you ready or not?"

"What are we going to do?"

"You don't mind cuddling with me, do you?"

Hermione gave him a look.

"What? It was just an innocent question!"

"Innocent, huh?" she mumbled. Then sighed. "No, I don't. It's the only way, isn't it?"

Blaise nodded.

"Alright, we're gonna have to find Draco first. Who knows where Pansy chased him off to. Sure, she doesn't think of Draco as strongly as before, she can still act like it. That woman has some problems." Hermione gave him another look. "Just a little."

* * *

Harry was worried.

More than worried, actually.

He can't believe he saw Blaise and Hermione walk out of the library together. Since when did they start hanging out?

This clearly isn't happening to him.

First, Hermione auditioned for some stupid muggle-studies play where she had to act as this other person's girlfriend. Then, she started hanging out with the actor of her character's boyfriend. They even became friends! Now, they're not seen together as often, but instead Hermione started hanging out with that person's best bud. Hermione also kept giving strange looks towards that other person, like she wants to say something to him. Then she would just turn away and continue to whisper to that other person's bud as if they're planning something. Then THAT other person would just act like he had been best friends with her, and the other person doesn't seem to look too happy. The other person would also send some weird looks to Hermione and sometimes glare at this other person's best bud. Then the other person's bud-

Okay... this is starting to get REALLY confusing.

Let's just get this clear. The other person is Draco Malfoy. The other person's best bud is Blaise Zabini.

Okay... Okay...

Ginny gave a worried look at Harry when he suddenly groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. She also noticed some changes in Hermione lately, she kept on disappearing. One second the two of them were talking, then all of a sudden she would jump up and say that she had to go. Quite nervous, no?

She had to know what was going on with her. Hermione was her best friend after all.

* * *

"I see him! I see him! See, he's running around like a maniac, screaming!"

". . . That's not him, Zabini, it's professor Snape."

". . . Oh. That's strange."

Hermione sighed.

"There he is!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a certain blond-haired boy who was pacing around nervously. Pansy was nowhere to be found.

"Good, great, thank Merlin we finally found him. Alright, I'm going to put my arm around your shoulder and you put yours around my waist. Pretend that you don't see him. If he calls us you just smile at him innocently. Make him angry." Hermione nodded. Then complied.

The two stepped out from the corner and walked away, arms around each other.

"He's going to be calling us any moment now." Blaise mumbled, almost hopefully. "Just a few moments..."

Silence followed then in the tiniest of seconds. Then a loud thud was heard from behind him with a silent, desperate choke.

"DRACO!"

A scream was audible. Then a blur of blond hair and black robes ran pass them without even a word of acknowledgment. An over-excited Pansy was hot on Draco's heels, a big scary grin spread across her feature.

"Pansy, can't you see us here?" Blaise hissed, catching Pansy by the arm. She was still grinning, panting slightly.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you guys. I got a bit carried away."

"A bit."

Then she glared.

"Just watch out for us next time, okay?" Blaise inquired, letting go of her. Pansy nodded and then ran off again.

"Well then, let's try again, shall we?" Hermione said, sounding hopeful. Blaise could only stare at her. Then nod.

* * *

Hermione stood at the door of the hall, looking for any sign of Draco at his table. Dinner had already came, and after several attempts of getting Draco to see her and Blaise together, he seemed to be ignoring them.

Either that, or he's scared of Pansy jumping out to tackle him again.

Though Blaise did tell her to stop.

"Alright, he's coming, act all cheesy!"

Hermione gave Blaise a weird look. "You know that?"

"I'm not dumb."

Hermione nodded. Indeed, Draco was heading towards the hall, a small scowl on his face. He also looked a bit worried, as if he was searching for something but couldn't find it. Blaise then pushed Hermione against the wall and leaned on her, making people think that they were snogging, only he had his head on hers and nudged a few times but didn't do anything else.

The two then heard footsteps stop, both hoping that Draco had seen them.

Only he didn't and the footsteps became fainter as he ran away again.

"Damn it, what the hell is with him today?" Blaise exclaimed, turning around. He paused and turned around again when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Blaise almost screamed at a frightening clown in front of him who had his hand out, holding a lollipop.

"Sorry 'bout that." a small boy appeared from behind the clown, looking sheepish. "My spell went wrong. Meet my friend, Robert. I accidentally turned him into a clown."

"More like the grudge." Hermione commented.

Both older students sighed and dropped their heads.

* * *

"Okay, last chance." Blaise said. He and Hermione sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. "Snog with me."

Hermione slapped him slightly on the shoulder, making him yelp. "Language."

Blaise rolled his eyes at her.

"He's coming! He's down the hall already!" Pansy yelped, her head poked in from the door. Then she disappeared again. Hermione took this moment to sit on Blaise's lap and waited.

After two seconds, they heard Draco's voice. He seemed to be talking to some other person on the other side of the door. Pansy's voice was audible as well.

"Zabini?" Hermione suddenly inquired.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you helping Draco and I?"

Hermione had to ask.

Blaise stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then thought for a small moment before he spoke. "I've... wanted to be popular for the longest time. Draco, ever since he came, was popular with everyone. He was smart, rich, good-looking, and I wanted to be like him. So I hung out with him to get other people's attention. It succeeded, but after being around Draco for a while, we actually became best friends. We don't just look like it, we are. He's basically my brother." Blaise paused and gave a small smile. "He made me realize that being popular is not all that matters. He showed me true friendship, and was quite loyal to it. He's really not a bad guy," he suddenly paused and smiled at Hermione. "so don't worry about making a wrong choice."

"You're trying everything to make him happy, aren't you?"

"He still needs someone to look over him."

Hermione smiled at Blaise and leaned on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You won't be the only one after all this."

Blaise smiled and chuckled, wrapping an arm around her back. "I hope not. This is really starting to get the sweat out of me."

". . . Too much information, Zabini."

"Sorry."

"Pansy, seriously, what the hell."

"-gasp- Language, mister! Language!"

Draco rolled his eyes but paused at the sight in front of him.

He suddenly saw red. No, he saw Blaise Zabini's dead body mangled against a tree.

"What. The. Hell." he growled out. Hermione and Blaise then parted as if they were just in a heated snogging session.

"Oh, Draco. Hey, didn't see you there." Blaise said casually.

Draco only glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?"

Hermione sighed out something on the lines of "Finally! What took so long!" But Draco ignored her.

"We just decided that we like each other, Draco." Blaise said, acting as if it was no deal. "Anything wrong with that?"

"How did this even happen?" Draco yelled, furious. "You had to make your move so sudden?"

"You know I've fancied her for a while, Draco, why not go after something you're able to have?"

_'That was suppose to be my line when I have her, you scumbag.'_ Draco thought bitterly.

Hermione looked at Draco in worry. What if he did attack Blaise? He'll get seriously hurt.

Or worse, if he hexed him. They'll both be in trouble.

Seeming to have heard Hermione's worries, Blaise lightly squeezed her shoulder and pulled her to him again, rubbing his nose on her cheek to make them seem like the were kissing.

Draco felt his whole body heat up at that sight. How could he do that in front of him? Traitor!

But wait a moment. How was Blaise betraying him? He was the one who claimed that he fancied Hermione, Draco never did.

Well damn it all.

Hermione suddenly felt herself being thrown back, only to hit the ground painlessly. She gasped and looked up, eyes widening when she found Draco towering over Blaise, one hand fisted tightly at his collar.

"No, wait! Stop!"

Before Hermione could prod any further, Blaise recieved a blow on his chin.

Pansy hurried over and pulled Hermione up, keeping hold of her arm as to stop her from running over and standing between the two boys. She knew their limit, Draco wouldn't go any further then punching Blaise a few times in the face. Hermione, however, did not know.

When Draco was done, he couldn't help but feel guilty at Blaise's slightly bruised face. He tried to keep himself from lashing out at him, and when he did he made sure he wouldn't go too far with his best friend. He hit the lightest he could with all the anger built inside of him, and panted when he got off from Blaise, wiping some cold sweat off his forehead. He didn't even spare a second glance at Hermione and left the room without a word, heading up to the boy's common room.

Pansy then let go of Hermione and she quickly hurried to Blaise's side, worry sketched all over her face.

"Oh Merlin, are you alright?" she cried, guilt written clearly on her forehead. Blaise smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Still alive. Just some bruises, a spell would do it."

Hermione casted one, and Blaise quickly laid his head back on the couch with a pained sigh.

"I'm so, so sorry." Hermione said, looking as if she was about to cry. Blaise only looked at her confusingly.

"What are you sorry for? We both knew that this was gonna happen."

"I didn't think that it actually WOULD! I mean, who would want anyone to actually beat anyone up?"

Blaise smiled at her and shook his head again. "I'm fine, really. My face is a bit numb but I'm over it."

"I'm not."

"I know how guilty you are. But seriously, I'm fine."

Hermione looked calmer, but Blaise knew that she wasn't.

"Every thing will be fine, Granger." Pansy piped up, sounding as sincere as Hermione had ever heard before. "He'll be fine. The spell you just casted got rid of his bruises, he'll be fine by tomorrow."

At that, Hermione sighed. Pansy was never usually so sure about anything, but she was now.

"Alright. Alright." Hermione mumbled. She leaned back against her curled legs. "I guess it didn't work."

"Yeah, it only seemed to make him more mad."

"What if he hits you tomorrow again?"

Blaise smiled and shook his head. For the third time. "He wouldn't. He has better self control."

Hermione still looked worried, but then again, it WAS Draco they were talking about. She could trust him. "Right..." she muttered.

Blaise's smile widened as he leaned back against the couch. "Hey Granger, don't worry. When nothing goes right, just go left."

Hermione looked at him blankly for a while, then she chuckled, too.

"Right." she said again.

* * *

_Ah well, not the funniest chapter, is it? Nothing was really proved in this chapter, it was kinda pointless. I'm a bit sad. -sigh-_

_But I hope you guys all liked it!_

_Well, tomorrow is the final confession day! This story's almost to an end. -sniff sniff- I'm so proud._

_Anyways, keep an eye out for the next chapter! Until next time! :)_


	19. the third confessing day

_DISCLAIMER: Not J.K. Rowling. Wish I was her, but no~! Not even close. -sigh-._

_Here are my awesome reviewers!: IHeartDracoandRon (I'd tour you if you come here! :)), Niry Kacille (well, as I described, Draco wouldn't attack his best friend like that), terri, Knowitall, Karate Chic, missygrace101, Damon'sBitch, wishing-for-him (well, they came in later. There was a scene change. Sorry for the confusion), temarigirl116, and dreadfuldelights. Thanks awesome people!_

**Draco Special! His POV! And a small scene of a replay in chapter one.**

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

19. **The third confessing day  
**

I never imagined the day where I would beat my best friend up; especially doing it without magic. But what kind of reaction would you expect from an average guy-but quite handsome, I might add-like me would have, seeing the girl of his dreams cuddling and snogging with another man? Even if he's your best mate?

Not a good reaction. Definitely not good.

That night, I decided, was one of the worst days of my life.

I glared at pass-byers who looked at me strangely while I leaned against the wall backstage. Today was the last rehearsal before our performance next week, and Hogwarts was buzzing with chattering and excitement more than it had for the whole year. Hermione's offstage hanging out with a couple of her friends, one including that Larritate she broke up with a week ago.

Curse that bloody idiot, can't he see she's taken?

Now this is where I confuse myself. Is it him who's the idiot, or is it me?

A pat on my shoulder and a look from someone else made me realize the moron was this blonde wizard in my place.

"Larritate?" I inquired, a bit surprised. "What are you doing here? Thought you were hanging it out with Granger."

"No need to pretend in front of me." Larritate said, smirking a little. "You don't need to act anymore, I know what you feel about Hermione."

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, hoping I don't look too defensive. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Fall on my knees and cry in front of you for the loss of someone I thought I could have?"

"I'd rather not have that image, Draco." I almost grimaced at the friendliness he had when he said my name. "And besides, you didn't lose her, she's not taken."

"What do you mean she's not taken?"

"I'd rather you save that question for Zabini later when he comes to."

I gave him a look, but I did not prod on further. "How is it that everyone in the school knows that I fancy her and SHE doesn't?" I asked, a little irritated. "I mean, I know Granger is niave and all, but can't she take the hints I've given her for the past few weeks?"

"She probably doesn't take you seriously. After all, you ARE the Slytherin flirt. a.k.a. Sex God."

"I'd rather not have that title." I said, shaking my head slightly. "I don't want her to think I use girls so I can shag them."

"I doubt she'd be friends with you if she thinks that." Larritate reminded me. "Anyways, I'm here to help you. Zabini finally got you cracked a couple nights ago, revealing your secret. And now you didn't even deny the fact that you love Hermione, that's a step up."

"A step up?" I repeated.

He nodded, but did not let me ask further. "You're a man, Draco. Be a man. Tell her how you feel."

"Have you gone bonkers?" I inquired, eyebrows raising. "Who knows what'll happen if I tell her how I feel. I don't want my hair to be singed off; she's really good with fire you know that?"

"Hermione wouldn't attack you, especially when she's feeling the same way."

I paused, my arm still held out in front of me defensively, and stared at him in apprehensive shock. I probably look like a complete fool right now. "What?" I asked dumbly.

Larritate looked a little shocked too, but the expression disappeared as fast as it came. "You're going off topic, Draco."

"I'm not confessing to her." I mumbled, my face heating up. "She'll think of me as a fool."

"She's been with you already for so long, she should know that by now."

I glared and at him and he held his hands up defensively, chuckling. "I'm just saying, Draco," he continued, "you better make a move quick or she REALLY won't think you fancy her. By then, she'll find another guy to hang out with."

I gave him a look that I hope wasn't too trustful, then I crossed my arms again the same moment he dropped his hands. "Why are you helping ME, Larritate? I thought you fancied her."

His expression softened somehow, and a flicker of emotion I can't exactly define appeared in his eyes for the millionth of a second. Defeat, perhaps? Or disappointment? "I thought I did, too." he mumbled, shrugging lightly. "I still do, really, she's an amazing girl." At that he chuckled softly. "Of course, she still has her issues. Anger issues, perhaps, her short temper is a con to her sometimes."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, though I doubt he actually heard me.

"But I want her to be happy, since I know this feeling I have for her cannot compare to yours." I glanced up at him, prodding him to go on. "I barely even know her, honestly, I cannot assure anyone that my feelings for her are beyond the point of affection. Her happiness means a lot to me, but I know I'm not the one who can give her that."

"I get the strangest help from the strangest people." I muttered, but he did not take that affensively. I couldn't help the grateful feeling that crept into my heart when I heard him chuckle slightly. "Thanks, Trevor, I see why she took interest in you before." he raised an eyebrow at me. "But I'm not going to tell her how I feel today, I'm just not ready."

"I totally understand." he nodded, smiling. "Give me a signal when you ARE prepared, mate."

"I will."

With that, we were all called onstage for our rehearsal.

Hermione gave me a strange look when I caught her eye as Harrin started babbling about our costumes and dress rehearsals. She didn't look away when I held onto her stare, but I almost flinched at the expression behind the look she was giving me. Interested? Worried? Hope? Bah, I can't read her behind the wall she was building.

The call of my name got my attention and I immediately snapped my head towards Harrin, Hermione was called as well. After all, we are the main couple to this play.

Come to think if it, it was all this play's fault for all the drama and confusion that stirred up for the past few months.

But I did not say I didn't like it.

"Now now, go to your places; and try not to use your scripts while you're at it."

After Harrin's announcement, all the staff members scattered in opposite directions and different expressions.

_THESEUS, HIPPOLYTA, PHILOSTRATE and others enter_

__

THESEUS/JERRY: Our wedding day is almost here, my beautiful Hippolyta. We will be getting married in four days, but it seems to me that the days are passing too gradually. We are to be married on the day of the new moon, but the old moon is fading too slowly, and it is keeping me from getting what I want.

HIPPOLYTA/NIMA: No, you'll see, four days will quickly turn into four nights, and since we dream at night, time passes quickly then. Finally, by then, the new moon will look down on our wedding celebration.

THESEUS/JERRY: Go, Philostrate, get the young people of Athens ready to celebrate and have a good time. Sadness is only appropriate for funerals, we don't want it at our festivities. -PHILOSTRATE exits- Hippolyta, I wooed you with violence, using my sword, and got you to fall in love with me by injuring you. But I'll marry you under different circumstances––with extravagant festivals, public festivities, and celebration.

_EGEUS, HERMIA, LYSANDER and DEMETRIUS enter_

__

EGEUS/BRENDON: -holding up a fake sword- Long live Theseus, our famous and respective duke! -sighs when the sword didn't slip out of his hands, but almost bursting into tears when Theseus whips to him, knocking the sword and causing it to hit his own head-

THESEUS/JERRY: Thanks, good Egeus. What's new with you?

EGEUS/BRENDON: -pretends to be angry- I'm here, with anger, to complain of my daughter, Hermia. I have chosen her a husband, Demetrius, but someone else has already played with her heart strings. This man, -points- Lysander, has casted a spell on my child by sending her gifts and singing songs to her by her window. He's sent everything! From toys, to flowers, to poems of love. He's even sent locks of his hair to make her cope for him! You, -points again- you do not love my daughter at all! You are only tricking her to make her stubborn and not listen to me like she should be. She's mine, and I tell her what to do! You have changed her mind! And you've made her into a bloody crazy person who you want to only listen to you! That's rubbish! Rubbish, I say! -turning to Hermia-

__

THESEUS/JERRY: What do you think, my dear Hermia? Think carefully, little girl, your father is like the person who has created you. He sculpted your beauty and made you into this, but he can also destroy it. And also, Demetrius is an admirable young man.

HERMIA/HERMIONE: So is Lysander.

HESEUS/JERRY: You're right, Lysander is admirable, too. But since your father doesn't want him to marry you, you have to consider Demetrius to be the better man.

HERMIA/HERMIONE: I wish my father could see them with my eyes.

THESEUS/JERRY: No, you must see them as your father sees them.

HERMIA/HERMIONE: Your grace, please forgive me for asking this dreadful question. But please, tell me the worst thing that could happen to me if I refuse to marry Demetrius!

THESEUS/JERRY: You'll either be executed or you'll never see another man again. So think carefully about what you want, beautiful Hermia, consider how young you are, and question your feelings. Decide whether you could stand to be a nun, living your entire life without a husband or children. Although virgin priestess might be rewarded in heaven, a married woman is happier on Earth.  
HERMIA/HERMIONE: I'd rather wither away than give up my virginity to someone I don't love.

THESEUS/JERRY: Take some time to think about this. By the time Hippolyta and I will be married, be ready either to be executed for disobeying your father, to marry Demetrius as your father wishes, or to take vow to spend the rest of your life as a virgin priestess of the moon goddess.

DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Please give in, sweet Hermia. -takes Hermia by the arm and pulls her to him- And Lysander, stop acting like she's yours. I've got more of a right to her than you do.

LYSANDER/DRACO: Her father loves you, Demetrius, so why don't you marry him and let me have Hermia? -grabs Hermia's other hand-

EGEUS/BRENDON: It's true, rude Lysander, I do love him. That's why I'm giving him my daughter. She's mine, and I'm giving her to Demetrius.

LYSANDER/DRACO: -turns to Theseus- My lord, I'm just as noble and rich as he is, and I love Hermia than he does. My prospects are as good as his, if not better, and beautiful Hermia loves me―which is more important than all those other things I'm bragging about. Why shouldn't I be able to marry her? Demetrius has courted Nedar's daughter, making her fall in love with him. She adores this horrible and unfaithful man, should he not be punished?

THESEUS/JERRY: I have to admit that I've heard something about that, but I was too busy with make a face and turns around, scoffing. -everyone stares at him, and he finally realizes his mistake- Oops, wrong line. Ahem, anyway, Demetrius and Egeus, come with me, I have a few things to say to you in private. As for you, Hermia, make a decision and get ready to do what your father wants, or prepare for your afterlife! Otherwise you will become or nun or will be executed. Anyways, here we go! Let's get some icecream first!

All exit except LYSANDER and HERMIA

LYSANDER/DRACO: -looks at her and sighs, taking a hold of her hands, looking nercous- What's going on, my love? Why are you so pale? Why have your cheeks faded so quickly?

HERMIA/HERMIONE: Because my cheeks' roses needed rain, which I could easily give them with all the tears in my eyes. -pretends to sob-

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -lightly pulls her into his arms awkwardly- Oh, sweeheart! -makes a face-__ Listen, in books they say that true love always faces obstacles. Even if the lovers have different social standings._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: -pulls away and looks at him strangely, stiff- You are saying this? -Lysander looks confused- What power do you have to say at this when you are the hippocrite?_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -whispers, still confused- That's not the line._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: You have always been too arrogant, too stubborn. Why can't you be brave and tell everyone how you truly feel?_

LYSANDER/DRACO: -a little angry- Be brave, huh? So I'M the one who needs to be brave?

HERMIA/HERMIONE: I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're just too afraid to admit it.

I was angry, and I pulled my hand away from her as if she was on fire. Her face looked a little red, I couldn't tell if it was because she was angry or because she was simply embarrased to be doing these things. "What do you mean I'm a too afraid to admit anything? I have nothing to be afraid of, no secrets what so ever."

"How charming, I should've known all along that you were lying. Your Slythering skills do help in this situation."

I scoffed, trying to look as amused as possible without looking too angry. "What about you, huh?" I asked, taking a step towards her. She seemed to want her own space; she stepped back. "What are you keeping from me? You've been giving me looks for the past week; you disappear all of the sudden for no reason; and just a few days ago I found you in the Slythering common room, on the couch, and snogging with my supposedly best mate!"

I heard a few gasps and murmurs from off the stage, but I chose to ignore them. Hermione looked a shade redder.

"I was just trying to make you admit something you'd never even try to do." she said, then smiled a little. "But I shouldn've known, you weren't brave enough to do it."

"I'M not brave enough, but you're the Gryffindor here."

She gave me a glare, and I almost lost my posture when I saw a small gleam in her eye similar to a tear. I wasn't too sure, though. "I have my pride." she said, as if using it as an excuse. "You should know, Malfoy. You know who you are. EVERYONE does. You hit on endless girls, flirting with them to make others jealous. You're always persuing someone somehow, even if you know it, yet you still don't understand that what we want is a steady, long-time relationship. We give you hints, we flirt with you as well. And you're telling me that I'm still keeping something as a secret?" while the time she was talking, she was taking small, steady steps towards me that I couldn't help but back up at. She looked furious again, but the small gleam in her eye did not disappear.

Oh, Merlin. Can it be... COULD it be...?

"You should know how I feel too, Granger." I hissed, but not trying to sound too forceful. "For the past... MONTH, I've been giving you hints, sending almost endless, SINCERE flirts that I've ever given to anyone." I was walking back towards her now. "But you were always too niave to see it. You always think I'm just hitting on you for fun, just thinking of you as another fling. Well you know what, Granger? I would never tease or do that to you if you were my real friend. It's either I think of our friendship too precious to be ignored by some silly feelings I have in the pit of my stomach, or because I'm crazy for you but just never had the guts to actually say those words in front of you out loud. I would never tease you, nor will I ever just want to flirt and be ignorant with you all the time. Don't you ever notice it? Can't you see what I've been trying to do for the past weeks?"

Hermione looked almost as shocked as I felt, minus that small glint in her eye that bothers me so much I just want to pull her to me and snog her senseless.

This was not the way I wanted to tell her how I feel. And apparently-I canNOT believe I actually missed what she had been doing-she wasn't thinking of doing it this way either.

The whole room filled up with awkward silence and tension; Hermione and I were staring at each other, breathing a little heavily at the amount of emotions we were feeling right then, and I could almost hear the distinct sound of birds chirping on the other side of the castle. No one dared to break the silence, and I could swear that Harrin was probably offstage, her hands clasped together and casting a dreamy look at us at the amount of drama we've displayed right onstage.

Gosh, this was so wrong. There was suppose to be flowers, stars, maybe even some chocolate for Merlin's sake. How did it all turn out this way?

But I can't blame Hermione. I love her so much.

Then a sudden emotion that flickered in her eye caught my attention. I looked at her, wide-eyed, and started to panic when a small teardrop slid down on the side of her cheek.

She was crying.

I didn't know what to do, and I have to thank her for remaining quiet the whole time while she sobbed. Barely a sob, actually, the tears were so small I could barely see them.

And it made me even a bit more panic when she suddenly smiled and gave out a choked laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that." she said, still smiling and crying at the same time. "I thought you never would."

I looked at her for a while, imprinting the emotion that sprayed across her feature at that exact moment.

Love.

Love and tenderness that I thought I would never recieve from anyone my whole life.

It took me a while to recover from the shock and panic I had a moment before, and I slowly, shakilly, raised my hand through my hair as a sign of pure surprisement.

She loved me.

She loves me.

Hermione Granger loves me.

I couldn't feel any happier.

"I've messed so many things up, lately." I muttered, giving out a bitter laugh. My eyes still maintained locked with hers, though, hopefully she can see what I'm feeling right now as well. "There's only one thing right now that I want to get right."

She didn't speak, but the look in her eyes told me that she was waiting.

I smiled-not smirked, I made sure-and with one single movement, I took a big step towards her so I was almost touching her body, cupped her cheeks in my palms gently, as if she were a delicate doll, then pulled her face to me, and with one swift moment, locked her lips with mine.

This, I decided, was definitely the most blissed moment of my life.

* * *

_YAY YAY YAYYYYYY! THEY FINALLY TOLD EACH OTHER THEY LIKE EACH OTHER! Well, not really... but in their own language. Ha ha._

_I apologize for any confusion in this chapter, they just basically showed each other they love each other, but it's not exactly on the point yet. Don't worry, all the fluff and cheesiness will be in the next chapter, so don't miss it. ;) I also apologize if there were any misspelled words, the computer I'm using right now is really lame, it doesn't have spell-check or anything. Sorry 'bout that._

_Well, I'm not gonna say too much now, don't wanna spoil any further information. I promise the next chapter will come soon, within a week, for I will not be as busy anymore. (I've had camp for the last two weeks. Yes, yes, I know, excuses. I HAVE PLENTY! XP)_

_Toodles! 'Til next time!_


	20. The trying to be perfect day

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except for the plot!_

_Thank you, reviewers! : Damon'sBitch (no! I could never end like that. haha), crazylittletess24 (yes, it is! Chad said that. haha), terri, cjnicole (aww! Thank you sooo much! I absolutely adore that comment. :)), Niry Kacille (kinda, not really, they haven't EXACTLY confessed yet. They just basically complained to each other about their feelings. haha), temarigirl116 (aww, thanks!), dreadfuldelights, Karate Chic, nature love 95, Darling-Little-Writer (oh, thank you!). You are, as usual, awesome! Wow, I need to add a new word in my dictionary. :P_

_On with the story!_

**

* * *

**

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

20. **The trying-to-be-perfect day**

Hermione was beaming.

She was more than beaming, actually. The brunette had jumped out of bed early this morning; sang and hummed while she took and shower and got ready; skipping down the hall on her way to the Great Hall; said hi to all her friends in a 'flirtatious' sort of way; and didn't even frown when she wasn't paying attention in Potions, causing Snape to take 20 points off from Gryffindor.

Nope; nothing can spoil her mood today.

"I'm worried." Ginny said, staring at Hermione skipping figure; her arms flying about and whacking peoples' faces in the process.

"I could tell." Harry muttered, almost as exasperated as she was. "I mean, just because she and Malfoy finally got things right a couple days ago, doesn't mean she should act all bright and happy while not even paying attention to her books. I mean, we're talking about Hermione here, _the_-no offense-bookworm who usually has goes into her own little world where there are pens and papers and books with bright pink wings."

Ginny stared, blinking a couple times. Alright, three times. "How do you know all this?" asked her; the one who talks with Hermione all day and sometimes go off to their own worlds together. Except that she had boys.

"You don't wanna know." Harry said. Then leaned back in to add, "But I tell you, her mind is pretty dark there!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and pretended to smile. Then her eyes widened suddenly as she gestured Harry to look the same direction. "Looks like Hermione's not the only one who's out of her mind."

Indeed she wasn't. Draco, still good-looking with his charming smirk on- was walking down the hall, eyes closed with contentment. He managed to hold his bag upside down, and people walked out of his way and stared at him incredulously with a trail of blank white papers fluttering behind him. It seemed like an endless collection of papers in his bag, for the white trailed followed him from even the corner of where he turned. Ginny and Harry both gawked at him as he walked by, not even noticing them.

"Sweet Merlin." Harry mumbled, but still remained shocked as Draco disappeared from another corner. "Those two are, like, love-sick people now."

"Tell me about it." Ginny muttered back.

* * *

Hermione sighed dreamily, her hands folded underneath her chin as she stared off into space. Or to be precise, stared off towards Draco.

"You need to show less PDA, 'Mione." Ginny muttered, eating her piece of pork. "We're in the _Great Hall_; at _lunch_., with _hundreds_ of people watching your move. Gotta be careful these days, don't know when the stalker will attack."

Hermione didn't react at all.

"What's with Hermione?" Ron asked, leaning towards Ginny so she could hear over the loud chattering. She stared at him expectedly, looking a bit bored.

"You haven't heard, have you?" she asked.

Ron blinked at her innocently. Almost a bit dumbly. "Heard what?"

"Ask Hermione, she's the protagonist."

"Do you think she can even talk?"

The two looked at each other, then slowly turned their heads towards Hermione who was still staring off to space.

She sighed. But they assumed she heard their conversation.

"Hermione," Ron said, inching closer towards her. "What's going on?"

Said girl remained silently, then slowly, almost forcefully, turned her head towards Ron. She was still smiling dreamily, and started explaining everything to thim. She told him that she and Draco got in a small fight at rehearsal about their feelings towards each other ("What?"). And how Draco confessed to her how much he loved him ("What what?"). Before Hermione told Draco how much she loved him first. ("What what WHAT?")

"You'd better stop that before I snap your neck into two." Ginny hissed.

"You fancy that. . . that. . . ferret-person-thingy-mabober?" Ron exclaimed, clearly unaware of Hermione's expression.

Her glare didn't seem to effect him at all. . . which was kinda disappointing. "For your information, Ronald-thingy-mabober-Weasley," Hermione said, mimicking him, "Draco and I had one of the most precious friendships that clearly needs to be taken to the next level," she ignored Ginny when she snorted as she said the c-word, "and he also clearly likes me back," Ginny snorted again, "and we are both capable of keeping our relationship this way; being faithful to each other and not bicker or have any problems in the future. If you snort again I swear I'm gonna cut all your hair off with my fingernails." Ginny literally shrunk back at Hermione's outburst towards her.

"You cannot be joking." Ron said, still in shock. "I can't believe you fancy that arrogant stuck-up! What's so good about him anyway?"

Hermione tried to place her hands on her hips and look as mature as possible; but it was quite difficult to do that in her position on the chair. "If you get to know him you'll realize that he is a very faithful and trusting young man! Sure he made horrible first impressions on us, seeing that he's been basically bullying us for the past few years, he's matured now, and is very capable for the position to be my boyfriend." Hermione's words came out softer, though, as she said the next few words. "That is, after the official words of course."

"What?" Ron asked, a hand by his ear. Hermione glanced at him and shook her head, looking a bit down than she was before.

"Ron, I'm sure Malfoy deserves Hermione as long as he's able to make her happy." Harry said, sitting down next to Ginny and giving her a small peck. "After-all, who was the one Hermione's been laughing with the past few weeks? Malfoy. Who does she spend most of her time with and manage to keep him alive without burning his face off? Malfoy. And who does she claims she loves without looking forceful and having that black tooth of hers showing when she smiles? Malfoy."

"Hey! For your information, I had a sweet tooth!" Hermione exclaimed, her face red. "And I didn't want my parents to kill me. You know who they are!"

"Of course we do." Ron muttered.

"I can't believe you _finally_ confessed to her without _stuttering_ and getting your face all _red_ and stuff." Pansy seemed completely unaware of Draco's steaming ears. "I mean, every time you talk to us about her you would either go off into your little dreamland or stutter and blush when you're defending yourself-"

"Shut up, Pansy, before I cut all your hair off." Draco muttered, satisfied when Pansy immediately pursed her lips and look around innocently.

"But Draco, we really are proud of you." Blaise said, his tone much more calm and sincere. "I never expected you two to ever fancy each other; it was never on my list of expected things, ya know?"

"Oh, I know." Draco muttered, then turned from his salad to stare at Blaise. "You've been the one who set us up this whole time, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Blaise, shrugging.

"Don't act all innocent. You were the one who gave Pansy the idea of getting into this play, right? Pansy hates muggle studies, you'd think she would just, out of nowhere, suggest us to go acting?"

"People can change, I'm sure Pansy had gotten mature enough to not care about these things."

"And Trevor was just to make me jealous, wasn't he? He wouldn't suddenly come out suddenly and ask Hermione out when we were just becoming friends."

"There are a lot of coincidences in this world."

"And you. Since when did you start liking Hermione?"

"I dunno. Since we worked on that class project together at the beginning of the year?"

"Pansy, had Blaise been planning this all along?"

"Yes he has!"

"Pansy!"

Draco smiled smugly at Blaise, who shrunk back in his seat, looking all defensive. "I knew it." Draco whispered, louder than average, though.

Blaise shrugged and looked away, his arms crossed. "Opposites attract, you know?" he muttered, but he looked like he was talking to himself. "I knew you've always been sort of attracted to her. I mean, there are plenty of muggle-borns in this school, you pick on her the most. And I know it's not just because she's best friends with your supposedly mortal enemy." he finally turned to Draco and stared at him straight in the eye. "Admit it, you've been interested in her ever since third year when she punched you. Not a normal one, is she?"

Draco almost blushed, becoming the defensive one now. He touched his nose every time that incident was brought up in the conversation, and couldn't help but admit that she was definitely something. 'Yeah," he thought to himself, 'she definitely was interesting.'

"Not that she's not now." he suddenly said, which made his two friends confused.

"Sorry?" Blaise inquired. Draco shook his head.

He slouched back in his seat and crossed his arms, a small pout on his lips. Then he coughed a little and raised a finger to his nose. "By the way, Blaise. Sorry. Thanks."

Blaise smiled warmly at him, patting him on the back. "You're very welcome."

"So, when are you going to ask her out? _Officially_?"

"In what case is 'officially', Pansy?"

"All you did was confess to her, that doesn't actually mean you two are dating. You should ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip, or apparate to that muggle restaurant I followed you two to before." at this, the grin on her face widened. "You _like_ muggles."

"I like muggle food, to be precise." Draco said, crossing his arms; then he wiggled his eyebrows. "Though the girls are not bad looking."

He yelped when he received a swap on the head from Blaise, who crossed his arms and blushed a little. "Next time, bring me with you."

* * *

"Draco! I want to ask you something!" Astoria Greengrass exclaimed, running up to Draco in her loosened robes. Said boy immediately stopped and turned around, adding a polite nod as a sign of something he learned from Hermione.

"Yeah?"

Astoria stopped, panting a little, the tint of red on her face would usually make most boys swoon. Draco didn't even move. "Is it true that you and Granger are together?" she asked, as if she heard the news of Pansy promising to not go shopping anymore.

She was extremely shocked, though, when Draco blushed slightly, then nodded. Out of habit, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Is it that impossible to believe?" he teased, but you could hear a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Um, no! Not at all! I was just making sure!" Draco noticed how her smile faltered a little. "Congratulations, then." she added.

"Thanks." Draco replied. He was about to turn and leave when Astoria called for him again.

"How are you planning to tell your parents?" she inquired, not smiling at all. "I mean, your father only approves of pure-bloods, right?"

"I'm sure he'll understand." Draco said, shrugging. "Somehow. He doesn't think of muggle-borns that badly anymore, especially after how much Hermione's done. Even though he doesn't say it, I know he's at least a little impressed. And Hermione is a very powerful witch, I'm sure she'll be a better teacher and mother than those who don't think about reputation at all."

"M-mother?" Astoria stuttered, eyes wide. Draco didn't look affected at all.

"Yes? That was, um, what I said, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was." Astoria laughed sheepishly, then took a small step back. "Well then, I hope all goes well for you guys."

Draco flashed her a friendly smile and started to turn. "Thank you."

Hermione wasn't exactly surprised when the beautiful Slytherin ran up to talk to Draco. After-all, he's still very charming. She could tell how Astoria was disappointed when she saw Draco admit to their relationship, and even how Astoria was opposed to it when she asked him about his family.

She didn't sigh when Draco explained his thoughts to her, but she was still really relieved.

Draco caught her by surprise, though, when he suddenly turned around, meeting her eye. Silver against dark gold, a perfect combination for a staring battle.

Well, the warmer version.

"Hey." he murmured, smiling a little.

"Hi." Hermione gestured back, a small blush on her face.

A silence was heard-um, well, not exactly heard, but stretched on for a timid moment when both thought of something to say.

Draco perked up, trying to be brave and all. "Nice day, isn't it?" Insert mental slap here.

"Uh, yeah, definitely. Lot of sun." Insert mental punch.

"Yeah, uh, good for a tan." Mental kick in the gut.

"Definitely. Good for skiing, too." _What_? Mental hex.

"Yeah! And ice-skating." _Are you kidding me?_ Mental Avada Kadavra.

"Totally. With goggles." . . . Mental scream, kick, and frustrated stomp on the foot.

Oh wait, that wasn't mentally.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, her face beat red.

"It's alright! I was feeling the same way. Ha ha." Draco surprised Hermione by slapping himself on the head.

"Um. Yeah. Cool. Awesome. Oh. Bloody. Hell."

"Er, you know what? I, uh, have to go. . . pee. Yeah, something like that."

"Great! Um, have fun!" Hermione wanted to beat herself up now. And so did Draco.

Silence stretched for another awkward and embarrassing moment. Then as Draco took a deep breath and started to walk away again. . .

"Hey! How 'bout some dinner?" Harry popped out of nowhere, slinging an arm around around Draco casually. Who looked at him as if he had gone nuts. "I sure wanna go to that muggle restaurant you had been talking about a couple days ago."

"We were in the broom closet." Hermione snapped, still looking red. She received a glared from Harry who still had his arm on Draco's shoulder.

"Not night patrolling, I suppose." He snapped back. Hermione turned beat red again.

"Yeah, let's go. . . how. . . fun."

"Aw come on, Ron, sound more _enthusiastic_." Ron grunted when Harry gave him a slight blow on the stomach.

"Yeah, great! How -choke- fun!"

"Seems like he's got the air knocked out of him. How much more excited could he get? Right, Hermione?"

"Ginny, slap me again on the butt I swear I'm gonna hex you into another world.?

"Sorry."

"Um, may I ask a question, Potter?"

"Of course, Malfoy."

"Who are you and what have you done to the original Pot-head?"

"-glare- Don't get on my nerves. I'm trying to help you!"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm sure you've helped us enough. Right Ginny?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Hermione. Let's go have some fun!"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"No way in hell."

"Say no again and I swear you'll never see Crookshakes again."

"-gasp- No! Not my cat!"

"Okay~!" Ron yelled, holding his hands up, and causing pass-byers to look at him strangely. "Hermione, Malfoy, it's either we all go out for a nice dinner, have some fun and not worry about anything at all; or I can apparate both of you to the middle of the Sahara desert right this moment!"

". . . Since when does Weasel get to be the one in control?"

"Shut up, ferret!"

"Alright, alright! We'll go!" Hermione said, apparently tired. "Just don't mess this up, Ronald."

"Hey! Why do you always look at me?"

"Crazy people."

"Hypocrite, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Potter!"

* * *

"Why are we doing this, again?" Ron muttered un-enthusiastically, crouching down behind a bush along with Ginny and Harry who left Hermione and Draco inside alone.

"Because! Malfoy hasn't said the official words to Hermione yet!" Ginny whispered.

"What official words?"

"You know, those three words almost every women wants to hear?"

"Why do you say 'almost'?" Harry inquired.

"Because my mum used to be a bit gothic and hates when people confess to her how much they care for her."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just trying to imagine that."

"Guys, guys! We're going off topic!"

"Sorry, Ron. Anyways, women want men to say those words, it makes them feel more important."

"Are you sure Malfoy hasn't told her, yet?"

"Of course, Harry, Hermione's been sending him hopeful looks ever since we came."

"I think she wants Malfoy to apparate himself to the top of the water tower."

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry and Ginny both said in reunion.

"Well," Hermione said, wringing her fingers nervously, "this is. . . fun."

"Sure is." Draco replied, smiling anxiously, and running his hand through his hair again.

"Where'd they all go again?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the empty chairs beside them.

Draco shrugged-nervously, I might add-and laughed a little, but obviously confused. "No idea."

The two laughed awkwardly, then fell silent.

"We're back!" Ginny sang, literally dragging the two boys behind her. "Did we miss anything?"

"No."

Ginny's smile faltered at the same answer from both of them.

"So, Malfoy," said Ginny, sitting down, "tell me how you two- well. You know. . .?" _'Come on! Say it, idiot!'_

"Started fancying each other?" Draco ended; Ginny noticed how Hermione stiffened slightly. "Well, the play, I guess. We became pretty good friends onstage."

"Yeah, definitely." Hermione murmured, barely audible.

"Oh! Well, how. . . Unique." Ginny gave out an awkward chuckle and humbly returned to her drink.

"How long have you guys been. . . You know. . .?" Harry asked, continuing Ginny's prodding plan.

Draco looked at him quizzically, then looked back at Hermione who was busy staring at her entertwined hands. "We've only started dating."

"Not that, you nut-head." Ron muttered, earning a glare from Ginny who placed her finger on her lips.

"Hey, Malfoy, why don't you tell us some of the things you. . . love? You know, random stuff?" Ginny continued, gesturing a little with her hands. "We would sure love to know more about you. Right, Harry?"

"Right, right. . . Ow! Okay, yes definitely Malfoy. Some hitting me, Gin!"

"What I love?" Draco repeated, seeming to have to thought for a while. Ginny and Harry stared incredulously at him while Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, I love quidditch. As you know. I also love wizard chess, and-"

"I mean something that we actually care about." Ginny interupted; Draco gave her a look.

A cough from Ron got his attention, and he watched quizzically as the red-head tilted his head repeatedly towards Hermione who was still sitting there quietly. He sent him a look, which caused Ron to move his head more obviously and cringed when his neck cracked.

"Damn. . ." Ron muttered, rubbing his neck.

"You know what I love?" Harry asked abruptly, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "This beautiful girl right here next to me who I am _absolutely crazy for!_" He gave out a nervous laugh. "Right, Gin?"

"Totally!" Ginny chirped, leaning against his weight. Ron made a disgusted sound at the two, but looked at Draco expectadly who stared at him in confusion in return.

"Good to know."

All of Hermione's friends glared at him with small twitches of their eyes.

"Guys, guys, it's fine." Hermione said, waving her hands around. "I'm sure Draco is glad to see Harry and Ginny so happy together, let's not make this more. . . _confusing_ then it already is. Let's just have a good dinner!"

All but Draco gave an un-enthusiastic groan while he just smiled at Hermione in the most genuine way.

Oh well, at least he feels _something_ for her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hermione. That Malfoy is just so dense when he's truly in love! I'm sure he totally is!"

"It's alright, Gin, you tried." Hermione sighed as she looked at Draco who, surprisingly, was in a deep conversation with the other boys. "If he doesn't say it first I'll just say it; it shouldn't be hard."

"You can't just keep letting girls do the work! Where is your pride?" Hermione gave a small yelp when Ginny gave her a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey! No abusing here!" Ron interrupted, placing a hand on Ginny's arm. "Well, at least use some magic. Ow!"

Harry glared back.

"Well, thanks, guys, for coming with us tonight." Hermione smiled, her best friends beemed back. "I had fun. I'm sure Draco did, too, right?"

"Well, it would've be more fun if we didn't have the Weasel, the pot-head, the pot-head's girlfriend."

"Hey!"

Draco gave them all a cheeky grin, teasing. "I'm kidding."

"At least you try to have a sense of humor." Ron growled back, but Hermione could sense the friendliness in his voice.

"Well, see you guys later." Hermione said, waving. "I'll catch up to you later, Gin."

"Alright~" Ginny said slyly, pulling the two boys by each arm. "See you guys later~"

They barely got to wave goodbye when Ginny sped off with two screaming boys by her side.

"I definitely had fun," Draco said, his hands in his pockets, "Potter and Weasley were actually quite good company."

"I'm really glad you're getting along with them." Hermione said, smiling. "I wouldn't want you guys to be fighting all the time like you used to. We've all grown up, haven't we?"

"Of course we have." Draco answered, smiling back. "I doubt I did, though, I've always been mature."

Hermione laughed, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Of course you have." she said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

A disappointed nod. "Of course."

They smiled at each other slightly, then Draco surprised her by pulling her back when she turned around.

He gently connected their lips together, smiling.

Well, maybe not _everything_ has to be perfect.

* * *

_So, whaddaya think? It was within 5 days! I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing or anything. /:S_

_Well, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. 'Til next time! :)_


	21. The last day

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except for the plot!_

_Replies, replies! : MaraNekoyasha13 (thanks!), IheartDracoandRon (thanks! And I'll be here to welcome you! haha), dreadfuldelights, bingbing196 (haha, thank you), Karate Chic (he'll come to it. ;)), Niry Kacille (I didn't exactly tried to make it seem like Ron's jealous; but it don't matter if you think so, I guess. haha), lula, and temarigirl116. Here, how's this: You guys are SPECTACULAR! . . . savvy enough? ;D_

_On with the story!_

**

* * *

**

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Summary: Hermione vowed to never fall for a Slytherin, especially for their vain prince. They both thought they hated each other, but can a school play change their minds?

21. **The last day**

"Last day! Last day! Can you believe it? It's my last day onstage! Forever! Literally!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Hermione. Calm down, little bunny. -sigh- And I thought you would be disappointed."

"Of course I'm disappointed, but I'm still happy at the same time!"

"I get it!"

"Woah, ladies!" Draco exclaimed, holding his hands up. Even though he was a bit exasperated about the fact that he had been ignored the whole time. "Don't try to get physical here."

"But we're excited!"

"Define 'we', Hermione."

"Girls." Trevor laughed as he walked next to Draco. "Never change, do they?"

"Yeah. It's always the cats that's fighting."

"We heard that." Ginny and Hermione said in reunion.

"Hey, where's Parkinson?" Ginny asked abruptly, looking around. "She should be here by now."

"I doubt so," Draco said, "she's most likely forcing Blaise to put her make-up on. Though, I doubt he's doing a good job, he's never handy in these situations."

"Then why is she asking_ Blaise_?" Hermione asked. "If he's bad?" she added.

"Dunno. She's weird." then he leaned towards Trevor who smirked back at his expression. "_Girls_."

Both recieved a blow on the head.

"But aren't you excited, Ma-Draco?" Hermione asked, clutching his arm. "I'm still not completely used to calling your first name, you know?"

"Of course I know." Draco replied, smiling slyly. "My surname is also very attractive. Ow! Stop smacking me, Granger!"

Hermione only stuck her tongue out.

"Everyone is getting ready now!" Ginny suddenly yelled, looking around. "Go, you three! You're the main characters! Get your bloody arses backstage!"

All three stumbled at Ginny's incredibly strong push.

"Oh my Merlin-God-person! You're finally here!" A red-haired girl exclaimed, pushing Hermione in a chair. "Where have you been; singing opera in the bathroom?"

"Um, no, I don't know how to sing opera."

"It's an expression! Come on now, hurry up! We've got to get you ready!" she combed her bushy hair, taming it with a little magic. Then somehow, within a couple minutes, managed to tie her hair neatly in a bun, adding jewelry in it as well. "Aren't you excited?" she asked, smiling. "Your last performance at school!"

"Yeah, I am. I doubt I'll do any acting in the future, so this really is my final moment onstage. I can't wait. But at the same time, baffled."

"I can tell. Now, tilt your chin a bit so I can do your eyeshadow. Gotta make your eyes sparkle, no? -sigh- I wish I was back in school."

Hermione, shocked, opened her eyes slightly to look at her. "You're not in school?"

"Of course not, I graduated four years ago."

"Oh! You really do look young!"

"Aw, thanks, sweetie! Let me tell you a secret:" she leaned closer to Hermione's ear, "try mixing tofu with vinegar and snail juice, then put it on your face. It really helps!"

Hermione blinked at her, forcing a smile and a laugh. "Can't wait to try it! Ha ha. In another hundred years."

"Oh yes, since that time you'll have much more wrinkles!"

". . . I'll be dead by then."

"Oh, well. That's even better! Don't wanna look ugly when you're rotting, right?"

Hermione blinked at her, once again. Then smiled, just as forcefully. "Right. . ."

By 20 minutes, Hermione's make-up was all done perfectly, happy that magic could be so handy. _'Wish Parkinson was thinking the same thing about Blaise, though._' Hermione thought, cringing a little.

"Come on, peoples, get to work! Performance is in 10 minutes! What are you, beated up snails? Get your arses ready!"

"Someone's got their knickers in a twist." Draco suddenly appeared beside Hermione, looking at the direction of the voice. "Oh. . . _oh. . ._ Yup, definitely in a twist."

Hermione chuckled, smiling at Draco's sense of humor. "Someone's got their head in the cloud. What time is it to be teasing?"

"I dunno, I'm always weird when I'm around you. Can't blame me, can you?"

"Of course not." Hermione slurred, trying to mimick Draco's husky voice. Though failing miserably. "By the way, has Parkinson arrived? I didn't see her."

"She's changing, I think." Draco said, looking around. "Saw her a few minutes ago, walking towards the costume room."

"Okay, good, because I have to remind her."

"About what?"

"Remind her about a hankerchief. It's suppose to be tucked in my bodice, not her pocket. She forgot to to give it to me yesterday."

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. "Lucky piece of fabric."

"Shut up." Hermione teased.

"Shouldn't you be changing?"

"No, I still have time. There's too many people in the changing room. I'd rather be in a hurry then get trampled on. Not exactly on my list of favorite past times."

"Good to know."

"The show's starting!" some girl behind the curtain announced, her head poked out. "They're announcing it! Hurry everyone!" then with a smack on the head, she disappeared.

"Well, guess I have to go now." Hermione said, walking away. "Thought he said 10 minutes."

"Nickleson is always bad at math." Draco chuckled, and waved goodbye to Hermione who disappeared behind a door.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hermione was standing side-by-side next to Draco, who had an arm around her shoulder reassuredly. Her hands were fidgeting on her gown, the fabric wrinkling and complaining in discomfort before Draco pried her fingers away and took them in his own. "Don't worry." he said, smiling. "It's not that scary."

"How would you know?"

"After standing up against your crew for so many years, this is nothing."

Hermione smiled, then stood on her tiptoes for a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way," Draco added, right before the line before they enter. "I'm excited, too."

Hermione smiled again, then walked upstage with the rest.

_EGEUS, HERMIA, LYSANDER and DEMETRIUS enter_

__

EGEUS/BRENDON: -holding up sword- Long live Theseus, our famous and respective duke!

THESEUS/JERRY: Thanks, good Egeus. What's new with you?

_EGEUS/BRENDON: I'm here, with anger, to complain of my daughter, Hermia. I have chosen her a husband, Demetrius, but someone else has already played with her heart strings. This man, -pulls on Lysander's arm- Lysander, has casted a spell on my child, by sending her gifts and singing songs to her by her window. He's sent everything! From toys, to flowers, to poems of love. He's even sent locks of his hair to make her cope for him! You, -points at Lysander- you do not love my daughter at all! You are only tricking her to make her stubborn and not listen to me like she should be. She's mine, and I tell her what to do! You have changed her mind! And you've made her into a love-sick puppy who will only listen to you! -turns towards Hermia, poking her with his finger in the process- Ack! Sorry! Did not mean to do that! -a pause- Ack! My line. Um, ahem. Since I have all control over you, you are to do whatever I say. If you don't, I have the full power of killing you!_

_THESEUS/JERRY: What do you think, my dear Hermia? -touches Hermia's arm- Think carefully, little girl, your father is like the person who has created you. He sculpted your beauty and made you into this, but he can also destroy it. And also, Demetrius is an admirable young man._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: So is Lysander. _

_HESEUS/JERRY: You're right, Lysander is admirable, too. But since your father doesn't want him to marry you, you have to consider Demetrius to be the better man._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I wish my father could see them with my eyes._

_THESEUS/JERRY: No, you must see them as your father sees them._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Your grace, please forgive me for asking this dreadful question. But please, tell me the worst thing that could happen to me if I refuse to marry Demetrius!_

_THESEUS/JERRY: You'll either be executed or you'll never see another man again. So think carefully about what you want, beautiful Hermia, consider how young you are, and question your feelings. Decide whether you could stand to be a nun, living your entire life without a husband or children; or marry Demetrius and lead a happy life. Although virgin priestess might be rewarded in heaven, a married woman is happier on Earth._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: I'd rather wither away than give up my virginity to someone I don't love. _

_THESEUS/JERRY: Take some time to think about this. By the time Hippolyta and I will be married, be ready either to be executed for disobeying your father, to marry Demetrius as your father wishes, or to take vow to spend the rest of your life as a virgin priestess of the moon goddess._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: Please give in, sweet Hermia. -takes Hermia by the arm and pulls her to him- And Lysander, stop acting like she's yours. I've got more of a right to her than you do._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Her father loves you, Demetrius, so why don't you marry him and let me have Hermia? _

_EGEUS/BRENDON: -makes a motion with his cape- It's true, rude Lysander, I do love him. That's why I'm giving him my daughter. She's mine, and I'm giving her to Demetrius._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -turns to Theseus- My lord, I'm just as noble and rich as he is, and I love Hermia more than he does. My prospects are as good as his, if not better, and beautiful Hermia loves me―which is more important than all those other things I'm bragging about. Why shouldn't I be able to marry her? Demetrius has courted Nedar's daughter, making her fall in love with him. She adores this horrible and unfaithful man, should he not be punished?_

_THESEUS/JERRY: I have to admit that I've heard something about that, but I cannot interfere. Demetrius and Egeus, come with me, I have a few things to say to you in private. As for you, Hermia, make a decision and get ready to do what your father wants, otherwise you will become or nun or will be executed. _

_All exit except LYSANDER and HERMIA_

_LYSANDER/DRACO: -looks at her and sighs, taking a hold of her hands- What's going on, my love? Why are you so pale? Why have your cheeks faded so quickly?_

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: Because my cheeks' roses needed rain, which I could easily give them with all the tears in my eyes. _

_LYSANDER/DRACO: - pulls her into his arms - Oh, sweetheart! Please do not act this way!__ Listen, in books they say that true love always faces obstacles. Even if the lovers have different social standings._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: What an obstacle would be! Imagine being too high on the social ladder, and falling in love with someone beneath you._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: Or else they were very different ages-_

__

HERMIA/HERMIONE: How awful! Being too old to marry someone young.

LYSANDER/DRACO: Or else their guardians and advisors said no-

HERMIA/HERMIONE: What hell! To have your love life determined by someone else!

LYSANDER/DRACO: Or, even if the lovers are a good match, their love might be ruined by war, sickness or death. Before you can say "look", it's gone! That's how intense love could be like!

HERMIA/HERMIONE: If true lovers are always thwarted, then it must be a rule of fate! So let's try to be patient as we deal with our problem.

LYSANDER/DRACO: -pretends to be proud- That's the right attitude, love. I have a plan. I have an aunt who is a widow, who's very rich and doesn't have any children. She thinks of me as a son, and she lives about twenty miles from Athens. I would marry you there, gentle Hermia. I will marry you there where there is no laws to stand in our way. So if you love me, here's the plan: sneak out of your father's house tomorrow night and meet me in the forest a few miles out of town. You remember the place where we met once with Helena to celebrate May Day, I'll wait for you there.

HERMIA/HERMIONE: Oh, Lysander, I swear I will be there tomorrow. Even if the god of lightning tries to stop me, I will give you my word, I will meet you at that spot tomorrow.

LYSANDER/DRACO: Keep your promise, my love. Look, here comes Helena.

HELENA enter

HERMIA/HERMIONE: Hello, beautiful Helena! Where are you going?

HELENA/PANSY: Did you just call me "beautiful"? Take it back, you are the beautiful one as far as Demetrius is concerned! Oh you are so lucky! Your eyes are like starts, and your voice is more musical than a lark's song. Sickness is contagious, I wish beauty were the same! If the world were mine, I'd give it all up to be you! Oh, teach me how you look the way you do, and which tricks you used to make him fall in love with you.

HERMIA/HERMIONE: I frown at him, but he still loves me.

HELENA/PANSY: Oh, if only my smiles could inspire love as effectively as your frowns!

HERMIA/HERMIONE: I curse him, but he loves me.

HELENA/PANSY: If only my parents could inspire that kind of affection!

HERMIA/HERMIONE: The more I hate him, the more he follows me around.

HELENA/PANSY: The more I love him, the more he hates me.

HERMIA/HERMIONE: It's not my fault that he acts like that, Helena.

HELENA/PANSY: You're right, it's your beauty's fault. I wish I had a fault like that!

HERMIA/HERMIONE: Don't worry, he won't ever see my face again. Lysander and I are running aways from here. Before I met him, Athens seemed like paradise to me, but he's so attractive that he's turned heaven to hell!

LYSANDER/DRACO: Helena, we will tell you about our plan. Tomorrow night when the moon shines brightly over the water, we plan to sneak out of Athens.

HERMIA/HERMIONE: In the woods where we celebrated May Day, we will meet there. From now on, we will turn our backs on Athens, and we'll make a new life. Goodbye, old friend, pray for us, and we will pray for you to win over Demtrius! Lysander, we need to stay from each other until midnight tomorrow.

LYSANDER/DRACO: I will do as you say, my Hermia.

HERMIA exits

LYSANDER/DRACO: Goodbye, Helena. I hope Demetrius comes to love you as much as you love him!

LYSANDER exits

HELENA/PANSY: Oh, cupid is so cruel and stupid! Making Demetrius fall in love with Hermia while her heart is with someone else. I will tell Demetrius their plan, so he will be thankful to me for telling him about them. At least I'll get to see him when he goes, and then again when he comes back!

HELENA exits

* * *

Hermione smiled into the mirror, arranging her hair all the while. She barely even stirred when Pansy walked next to her, giving her a small smile through their reflections. "Well, this is it."

"It is." Hermione replied, sighing a little. "I can't believe this is one of our last memories here."

"Me neither."

"Are you sad?"

Pansy shrugged, as if saying no, but Hermione could hear the disappointment in her tone. "I guess I'm a little, but the future is much brighter."

Hermione smiled, impressed by Pansy's answer. "I'm glad how this all turned out, though. We've definitely matured a lot since the beginning of this play."

Pansy stopped playing her hair and looked at Hermione, her slightly-shocked expression melted into a friendly smile. "Honestly, me too."

"Here we go, girls!" Proffessor Larritate suddenly appeared from nowhere, smiling a little sadly. "Our last scene."

The two girls exit the room, meeting the boys outside.

"Well, aren't we special?" Trevor asked, an arm held out to Pansy who took it willingly. "Graduating soon from everything."

"Yeah," Pansy replied, surprising the other two who thought she wouldn't reply first, "we're definitely. . . special."

Trevor even surprised the two by giving her an affectionate smile, agreeing with her. Then he lifted his eyes in the last moment and gave the other couple a wink. They smiled back.

(this scene is added by me! you will not find it anywhere else! haha. I know, I'm special. the original ending was replaced by this, which is where Draco and Hermione were talking and stuff. you'll need to read chapter 14 if you're confused)

_HERMIA, LYSANDER, HELENA and DEMETRIUS enter_

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR: All is well and done. Our love is accepted, our lives are blessed. Let us hope the future will be as bright as it is now. _

_HELENA/PANSY: Let's do, for my heart has grown fully into a healthy lilly that bloomed finally. Do not let it wither._

_HERMIA/HERMIONE: It shall not. Let all love in the world be peaceful and glad, just like we are now._

_LYSANDER/DRACO: And let the world see everything as we see; full of hope, happiness, and forever joy._

_DEMETRIUS/TREVOR, HELENA/PANSY, HERMIA/HERMIONE, LYSANDER/DRACO: For love is the thing that is keeping us together._

_All exit_

* * *

"Do you want to know one thing that I've learned from all this commotion?"

"Comotion?"

"Well, you know; after all the bickering, fighting, misunderstanding, acting? It's a commotion, no?"

"-chuckle- If that's what you call it."

"You still don't know what I've learned?"

"No. Tell me!"

"Well, you really should."

"Really?"

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

_EEEEEEEKKKKK! THE LAST CHAPTER! THE LAST CHAPTER IS FINISHED! I'M ACTUALLY TREMBLING AND IS HAVING TYPOS! OH MY GODSSH! ACK! SEE!_

_Just kidding. This is SOO not the last chapter. haha._

_Please don't throw tofu at me, I don't like tofu. . ._

_Anyways, WHADDAYA THINK? SATISFIED? DISAPPOINTED? ANYTHING? TELL ME PLEASE!_

_The next chapter is officially the last one. Can you believe it? It's almost done! I'm amost crying! But I'll save the tears for next time. :3_

_I love you all! 'Til next time! :D_


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_Hi guys! Sorry for letting some of you check here because you thought I'm updating another chapter -which I'm not-, but, being the stupid idiot that I am, I replaced this last chapter (the original ending!) with another edited chapter of mine, so it was all mixed up. I was going over this whole story and editing the mistakes I had, but I replaced an edited chapter with the wrong one, and because I don't have another copy of my ORIGINAL last chapter, I deleted it._

_So, if you guys were wondering what the heck I was talking about, I'm saying that chapter 22 is gone. Non-existant. Nada. _

_I am sooo sooooo sorry if some of you are reading this for the first time and that you won't be able to see the official last chapter. I am so stupid and I absolutely HATE myself for making that idiotic mistake._

_But! I also posted this A/N for another reason. If any of you, and I repeat, ANY of you had my story copied or kept somewhere and you might actually have the last chapter (that I deleted), could you PLEASE send it to me so I can repost it back on this site! There are many other loyal readers out there, and I'm so sorry that you guys came all the way and didn't get to read a satisfying ending. Many of my old readers have read it, of course, but I want you all to know the happy ending as well._

_You don't have to review this, it would be perfect if you could PM or something. And if one of my anonymous reviewers has a complete copy of this story, you can email it to me at_

_ liu1carolyn ('at' thingy) yahoo . com_

_minus the spaces of course._

_If one of you actually HAVE my last chapter, the one I deleted (am I being too confusing?) I will most definitely write you a special alternate ending. I would be soo grateful._

_Anyways, thank you all readers for staying until the very end! You don't KNOW how much I love you guys! Remember, if any of you know how my last chapter went (which I completely forgot), please notify me! I am sooo sooooo soooooooooo x100000000 stupid for making this mistake, and I deeply apologize. And also, thanks for taking your time reading this pathetic note, I love you guys!_

_Til next time! Hopefully! :)_


End file.
